Aether-Ore File
by OC-Trainer-Gray
Summary: Complete with Timeline
1. Prologue(Entry 1)

Prologue

 **File Entry #1: Moving**

 **Date: Nov. 18, 2008**

 **(Pokémon Academy: Preparation)**

I've stumbled upon a strange distortion while I spent time here in Alola, it appears that this power came from these fabled Ultra Wormholes, Burnet has agreed to work with me, her ultra wormhole research, it's astounding.

I've went to Aether where my little sister works as Madame President, she acts rather curious when mentioning these Ultra Beast, so she agrees, if I can try to successfully create a Pokémon capable of stopping the Ultra Beasts, but to do that, I need to analyze the power of these creature & their independent natures, Mohn agrees, he wants to help me open an ultra wormhole as well, if we can encounter one, that's all I need to analyze their power output.

I'm moving to alola, my home region, I worked alongside Professor Spruce, though I do get a weird feeling from him, my son Chroma & my daughter Evie are staying with me till they go on their own journeys(though they'll go to their mother's at least once a month), my other two children: Scarlet & Locke prefer living in Sinnoh over Alola, mainly because they prefer the climate of Sinnoh & Kalos over Alola & Orre, Spirit is... staying with me, she finds comfort with me compared to her own mother.

Locke's fragile as a girl, she has one or two issues, but aside that she's a real sweet & timid girl, little intimidated by others, but she had a soul of BRAVERY & a heart of gold, standing up to others for the weak & youth, I'm really proud, but I guess she took it after the gym leader—Draconid daredevil that is known as her mother.

Scarlet is much like Locke in terms of personality, though the differences are in how they act, Scarlet is rather quiet & reclusive around others, but when she gets active, she's very much like Locke, she's exceptionally brave, but unlike Locke, she wants to be stronger to protect others(hm, reminds me of Sycamore's assistant—Alain), she tends to misunderstand what some say... but she PERSEVERES no matter what...

Evie, twin sister of Chroma, is strange, like Chroma, she's unique, her soul has two differences, in it's meaning, it represents her after all, she has PASSION, this leads to her spark of creativity, she's extremely creative, I've notice her right in her diary strategies to Pokémon contests she hates those with malicious intent, it fills her with rage, then there's her FEAR, while it's not talking about hers in particular, she does seem to be paranoid about a large amount of things, but she has a bit of a sadistic-side, this allows her to spread fear to those, without actually doing physical work, she can actually possess the habit on rare occasions to to get a person on her grudge list to suffer more than anyone else, she can create illusions.

Chroma, twin brother of Evie & one of the two oldest sibling of my children, Chroma is... unique compared to the most, he rather skeptical, but due to his position, he like the oldest, often there to comfort everyone, hell even strangers who've been bullied seemed to find comfort in him. Chroma's rather unique, he suffers from minor depression, but he's a very comforting, he looks unfazed by nearly everything, but I've noticed that he seems exploration-crazy, often going on his own to find different treasures... & succeeding, he was able to find a number of Z-crystals, a few sparkling stones that one needs to be able to forage a Z-ring, & even multiple fossils nuggets, evolution stones, & even items like the dragon scale, protector, & heart scales. He's an explorer, even a hiker, I've seen him climb hundreds of feet in Poni Canyon... he even encountered & got his first Pokémon... a Salamence, this makes him one of the most unique people in the world, my wife is very proud in him for getting a dragon as his beginner Pokémon, he's actually driven. By something else other than DETERMINATION, he's known to push further ahead the more pressure he's in, this leads to his own trait, the silver soul this gives him unbreakable DETERMINATION, but it's not the same as that, I've research his trait, & found an ancient trait that's been long forgotten, the trait now as WILLPOWER, he's unique, but he does occasionally talk to people who aren't there, I looked deeper into this, finding that he didn't have imaginary friends., more like fractures in his soul, these fractures are enabling alternate personalities from previous lives to awaken.

she remindsme a bit of Ben, I guess Ben's own life energy mixed in with her's by accident, but it's not the same as that veil of death Prof. Spruce possesses, Spirit's is more innocent, but the death aura around her is something else, I tested it, & despite receiving the least of my soul's power to let her soul grow with her, her aura is deadly, & can grow to be strong, her soul possesses a bit of age, much like Chroma's own soul, so it's plausible she went through time loops like her older brother, but it's worrying, she's asked me when I'm gonna be goopy like gelatins, which means something happened before in one of her previous life, to where I find interesting... she never sweats, something I find strange...

then there's the girl that became Chroma's closest friend, she's DETERMINED, often noting different possibilities, she's clever, her name is Chara, though she's an orphan, the folks that live in town are willing to give spares to her, she's adorable in my opinion, so I'm gonna have her live with us for as long as possible. She like part of the family, she understands Chroma entirely, this could help him with getting used to everything, with her living here in alola since a really young age, so me & Benefactor are gonna talk about what we do with her, if she agrees, we could adopt her into this family...

Note: all my children & Chara watched Old Yeller, while Locke, Evie, & Scarlet were balling their eyes out, Chroma was arguing with his other selfs while comforting a girl he grown very close to—Chara, & Spirit, wasn't even emotionally effect at all she was watching without making a frown...

—

 **File Entry #1: Moving**

 **Date: Nov.18, 2008**

 **(Pokémon Academy: PokéProblems)**

I've stumbled upon a strange distortion while I spent time here in Alola, it appears that this power came from these fabled Ultra Wormholes, Burnet has agreed to work with me, her ultra wormhole research, it's astounding.

I've went to Aether where my little sister works as Madame President, she acts rather curious when mentioning these Ultra Beast, so she agrees, if I can try to successfully create a Pokémon capable of stopping the Ultra Beasts, but to do that, I need to analyze the power of these creature & their independent natures, Mohn agrees, he wants to help me open an ultra wormhole as well, if we can encounter one, that's all I need to analyze their power output.

I'm moving to Alola tomorrow, with my only son & assistant—Chroma Eclipse Aether-Ore, he's a real protégé, capable of getting things down at the moment he sees how things, add that with his intelligence, & he can be a living weapon... heheheh... the though scares me, but he's got a Salamence as his first partner & friend, the salamander's name is Salamé.

but I've begun researching more & more about the fabled ultra beast, while Chroma's taken to mining & exploration, often hiking, sea diving with scuba gear & going searching for different items, he's found a few sparkling stones, Pokémon Fossils, evolution items & stones, & even Z-crystals, he's growing to understand his culture as being alolan like me & lusamine, he's acting more & more independent, he's often disappears for hours at a time, he even gets into fight with Team Skull, Salamé verses Goli—Guzma's Golisopod, they end in fights at a time, he's also being trained by Kukui, Molayne, & even by the different people in alola, though he often falls asleep. He & me only got each other if you exclude Lillie & the FABULOUS Gladion.

I've found that Chroma seems to find comfort in a girl named Chara, they are becoming closer & closer, I feel that they may be boyfriend & girlfriend, but I've fund it's deeper than that, they somehow know each other from a past life, they share a lot of similarities, they both have DETERMINATION, as much as I don't like to say it, they both love chocolate, they have a LOT of similarities, they complete each other. She loves & understands each of Chroma's soul splits.

Chara's an orphan, so I'm gonna take her in, she's befriended a Shiny Mawile... strange, their rivalry is strong as well as their bond. I feel like I've met her before, like an impending sense of deja vu, but regardless, there's someone close to Chroma already... I'm happy for that...

—

AN: This is when they first moved to alola for both stories they're both the prequel to, they will come with more at different entries, especially with a bit more dynamics that involve Chroma especially, this is canon in only the Ore families case, they've lived in the Kalos/Sinnoh region before they moved to alola, though Melas's wife stayed in Sinnoh due to her gym leader position. Comment if you'd like, see ya round...


	2. Chroma 1(Preparations)

Ch. 1: An Alolan Entrance; _Dragon_ on Meetings

Date: Nov. 16, 2012

(Pokémon Academy: Preparation)

—

"Are we there yet?!" Said a five years old with ghost purple hair, who was drinking a chocolate milkshake out of a closed plastic cup.

Next to her, an eight year old boy who was organizing exploration items, like pickaxes, head-light, hook-lines, etc..., answered, "No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

This dragged on till, an eight year old girl with silver & pink hair yelled, "Shut up! We're not there yet, can you not do that!?" As she huffed in irritation.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...hey bro..." the youngest of the trio asked.

"Yo, lil' sis...?" Asked the older sibling.

"Don't even think of it..." growled the pinkette.

"What do you call a sibling with pink hair as a Pokémon...?" The boy gave a tooth grin, ignoring the death glare from the girl.

He responded by asking, "I..."

"NO!"

"...don't..."

"NO! No, not again!"

"Know..."

"LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA! I can't hear you!"

"what...? heh..."

No.! No no! No no no! No!"

"An EVIE!" Giggled the young girl, as the brother chuckled lightly, while the sister-revealed as Evie, huffed in annoyance.

A man with entirely silver hair in his lower 40s called, with a light chuckled, to the three/fifths of his children, "Calm down children, I understand your trying to find something entertaining, but we're just about here, so get ready..." as the plane landed, Chroma took his pack, while hooking up his traveling gears, he walked off, his stuff in his possession, Evie soon followed, then Spirit somehow skipped towards her older siblings, Melas sighed, as he touched the ground, the sweltering heat hit him, he looked at his children, Evie, the young pinkette with silver bangs & the twin of Chroma. Chroma, though he gained the recessive blonde trait like Lusamine, he still had silver hair, he's the twin brother of Evie, & her opposite. Then the youngest, Spirit, the young purple haired girl with silver hair, she also possesses purple eye.

Chroma looked excited at the thought of exploring the islands while sweat was slowly coming off of him, Evie was extremely sweaty due to the intense heat, but she was fascinated, & Spirit wasn't even sweating(or phased for that matter) what so ever, though she was swooned by the very few ghost & dark types she was seeing, Melas let out a sigh of nostalgia, remembering his own island trial, as he set foot on the land of Melemele Island.

He heard a greeting from an all to familiar person, "Alola, cousins!" As he turned, he was met with Kukui, who gave a greeting, "It's great to see a fellow professor for a wonderful _encore_!" Melas chuckled in response, while Chroma did the same, Spirit too occupied with the new Pokémon, & Evie visibly & verbally groaned in response at the pun.

Melas responded, "Guess we can _tackle_ that like with a real ' _quick attack._ '" Chroma put his hands up into gun fingers & does the 'eh!' While Evie merely sighed, trying to calm herself down. Spirit was still occupied with the Pokémon.

"Hey! Don't leave me as an unknowing character, _PokeGabert_!" As she put her hands up & looked at the writer himself, Evie shook her head, mumbling things along the line of Spirit being mentally insane or too childish for her own age, Chroma responded, "I don't really care about these different lines of dialog being a different person, so Imma get of'a here, screw this crap I'm out!" As he ran off towards the cliffs of Route 3. Melas merely chuckled at his children's actions, while Kukui merely looked confused though fascinated at the same time.

Melas chuckled lightly, as he continued, "It's still great to see you when I first made back, it's really been years hasn't it, since our little group broke away, you & me becoming official Pokémon professors, Kahili becoming a world renown golfer, Molayne was a trial captain, but Guzma..." the second he mentioned that name, Kukui sighed.

Kukui then called, "He became leader of his own group after his rights for the Island Trial were taken away, he rejected everyone, he even beat up his own father..."

Melas gained stern look at the mention of Guzma's father, as he bluntly responded, "The old bastard deserved it, his LOVE was high enough for him to deserve karma at the hands of his own flesh & blood!" As he became far more ominous, Kukui merely sighed, he knew Melas was on Guzma's side, having the rights of the Island Challenge taken away from him, Melas sympathized, while he himself may have been able to do, if he could choose to take sides, he would chose Guzma's side, he himself already figured out what he was about to do when he was beginning the Island Challenge, so he didn't really get phased when he was made to decide his own dream.

—

Chroma was walking through town, he was fascinated with all the people & Pokémon, but that's when he felt a wave of familiarity, from something or rather someone, but he was four when he left the region, so he didn't understand where the feeling came from, but it grew the more he walked forwards, he wanted to shake the feeling off, though it was annoying at this point, he heard Gray, ' _C'mon Chroma, let me be in control for a bit, these trash are far more connected with the land & spirit than us...'_ as the figure appeared next to him, this figure ALMOST looks exactly like Chroma, the only difference is his body was far more paler, his eyes(which were a black & blood red) are nearly lifeless & glassy, & he had attributes that were what were normally on a deoxys.

Chroma shook his head & argued, making sure not to draw attention, "No, not all humans is trash, Gray, & besides, you would just start a murder spree & get killed by either dad or Spirit-though Spirit's more than likely to killing you before M has a chance..." as he begun ignoring the rant the specter was making, after years of hearing it, he learned to block it out.

As he moved forward, he looked at the different places, as he felt the familiar sensation grow slightly, it wasn't like DETERMINATION, it was felt different, but nearly matched his own soul at the same time, he sighed, as he felt a headache coming on, he reached for his temples, as he winced at headache, but he ignored it, eventually finding a strange shop, he looked perplexed, the shop had the words—Malasada Shop, so he went in, as he walked in, the feeling grew slightly, as he noticed the 'for hire' sign, so he just had an idea, as he walked in, he nodded in response, as he immediately was explained what he was to do, so he begun work, learning that he had the graveyard shift, but he had Sundays & Mondays off, so he left with his uniformed in hand, as he put in his bag with care, he looked on, as he got ready to travel, he looked at the large assortment of poké-balls, he eventually bought a large number of Poké-balls(consisting of mainly friends balls, along with a six cherish balls, premier balls, luxury balls, level balls, & dream balls) as he put the items all in his bag pouch, while he was a traveler, he made sure to carry the most needed items.

After he arrived to route three, he looked fascinated at the environment around him, it was dry, but there was also a strong cold breeze that gave off the scent of the sea. He eventually reached the area of his search, the cliffs, he knew hooked up his climbing belt, as he prepared to jump, he heard a roar, as he turned to the roar, he saw fire launching into the air, feeling his instincts kick in, his eyes turned yellow, as a spectral gun formed in his hand, there was a yellow heart pointing the same direction as the barrel, he ran towards the sounds.

—

Melas was sitting, enjoying a cup of tea with Kukui, getting to know all the changes that happened in the Alola region, while Spirit was playing some of the younger Pokémon, Evie was watching Spirit from a distance, making sure she's fine.

Melas asked, "So lot's happened, Marshadow's appearance here in alola, that must been serious, the recluse from my studies is fighting spirit, though Marshadow tend to be slightly shy around others, I'm shocked he was there to stop the forest fire..."

Kukui continued, "I've also found that one of my students—Sophocles, developed the Festival Plaza(I've heard of that one before, & that it's a big success), yeah & Mantine Surfing was discovered(Mantine... surfing... that's unique...) yeah it allows you to connect to Mantine, it's not known to Kalos, but it's known in Sinnoh, here in Alola, Unova & Johto(I might've heard about it & I forgot while doing research...)"

Melas looked down, fascination weighing down his thoughts, before he asked, "Any new Alolan forms or transformations found out in Alola...?" As he looked contemplative, while Kukui seemed to shake his head no. Melas looked outside, while he muttered, "The fifth guardian of alola... Marshadow, a Pokémon of the shadows, much like Darkrai... more than capable of battling a single Tapu... a ghost/fighting-type... Z-move capability... remember that day that that Ultra Beast attacked?(Yeah...) Me & you came up with the name for that Z-move he used in that special form—the Z-powered form, & the name of the Z-move version of Spectral Thief— **Soul-Stealing Seven-Star Strike** —the true power to banish a soul & what led to me to study the true traits of a soul... Pokémon & human..." as he saw Spirit sleeping with the young Pokémon, as he begun to think... 'Maybe... with my extensive searching combined with Chroma's curiosity for travel & exploration, I can make at least five of these _Beast Killers_..." as he begun thinking more.

—

Chroma's P.O.V.

I was ready, I had the instincts to kill if need be, though, personally, I disliked the term Gray fed off of—'Kill or be killed', but honestly, I have preference of having explorations over killings, it helped me get close to the nature better that way, I enjoyed watching Pokémon scurry from place to place, when I reached the source—a clearing, I found a group of strangely dressed people with bandanas over their head & mouth, while they wore a strange symbol-type necklace around their necks, as they performed different dance moves, which really had me for a loop, though in honesty, I like their outfit. But I snapped out of it when I saw that they were attacking a Salamence, though this one was a strange coloration, icy Blau with fiery orange wings, this dragon really appealed to me, it had a cool coloration, but I had to handle those grunts, so I took out a Cherish Ball, tossing it in the air revealed my trusty Sylveon—Proxy, As I spoke, "Proxy get their attention. Use Disarming Voice!" As Proxy gave a cry, it was high-pitched enough to make glass crack, though I've heard it so many times, & had her practice it on me, so that made me 'immune', which caused a wave of fairy energy to go through the air, causing the group & their Pokémon to wince & try closing their ears, the Salamence looked a little too injured to even try to block out the noise, which got me worried for the dragon-type.

As they all directed their attention, looking unsure of what to do, I'm referring to them by number, one of the grunt #1 scowled, "Yo, yo, why did you do that, we were just doing a Pokémon battle?!" As the others joined in agreement.

I merely shrugged & replied nonchalantly, "I don't know... why are you attacking that salamander w/ wings...?" As I merely gave an impassive looked, while I stroke Proxy carefully.

Grunt #2 replied impatiently, "Because the boss wanted to have it!" This caused me to frown at the words he just used.

I responded with a hint of sarcasm, "Oh pray tell, is _sooo_ strong that he can't bother himself with fight the dragon?" As Proxy giggled at my reaction.

Grunt #3–a girl this time retorted, "I don't see you doing anything about it!" As she put her hands on her hips.

I merely shrugged, "You're right... & wrong... I've done nothing to stop your 'evil' actions towards a reptile, but I did draw your attention with Disarming Voice & chatted with you for quite the while... so you tell me if I've done anything useful to take up you time... though I'd preferably like to battle for the Salamence..." as I merely gave a look at each of them, they had expressions of arrogance, like they could win... hmm... fascinating...

I looked at Proxy, she gave that unnerving smile, I knew what she was eying, the dragon & dark-types pokémon, I knew that expression... the look a predator gives their prey when they're ready for the kill... she was always the peace-keeper back home when I visited Mom at her DRAGON-type gym, she was always pushed around by those younger dragons when she was younger, but now, after evolution, all hell broke loose, I've never seen dragons cry, but there were always something to go weird in THIS family, so I've heard the screams & pleas of dragons thanks to the young eeveelution.

As I chuckled at her reaction, I nodded to her, as she moved forward, ready to fight, Grunt #1 laughed as he sent out a Salandit, who looked ready to fight, if the mischievous expression was anything to go on, I could tell that it was experienced one way or another, also deceptive, but we both hit the point of no return, the grunt laugh arrogantly, "Alright let's make this more fun, alongside the Salamence, if we win, we get all of your Pokémon(cocky, are we?) but if you win, you can have the pokémon we caught, deal?"

This caused me to laugh lightly, before I looked at Proxy who merely gave a "Sylveon." Which I knew very well meant " _Go for it."_ As she face the group, I laugh, "Alright... I accept your terms: I win, I pick what pokémon of yours I want, but if you win, I'll Set Proxy's Pokéball down, & forget I ever saw..." as I grinned, but what they didn't know is my fingers were crossed on the last part where I said about Proxy, as I looked at her, non of 'em actually knew that I had a second Pokémon, my Kadabra—Saikou. They nodded in acceptance of the plan, their hands were in the open, so it was clear to me that they weren't the sharpest tool in the shed.

As I threw my hand forward, I ordered, "Proxy! Psy-shock!" As she built up psychic aura, she launched it at mind boggling speeds, but Salandit was able to dodge, well-trained Pokémon, speed they want, speed they'll get.

Grunt #1 yelled, "Sludge Wave!" As Salandit swung it's body horizontally, causing a wave of sludge to form, going at Proxy, I looked up, before commanding, "launch yourself upward with Quick Attack! Then use Wish!" As she begun running towards the wave of toxins, she jumped, before flipping her body upside-down, launching herself into the air, as she sung, being surrounded in cosmic aura temporarily, as she landed on the earth, elegance & grace, before preforming a dramatic pose, I sighed with a laugh, "Alright, you watch too much anime with Locke & Scarlet..." as I watched the grunt & Pokémon's movement, seeing what they're up to, the grunt was watching me, occasionally looking behind me, I nodded to Proxy to have her own fun, as she moved wordlessly, striking the salamander without chat, I too out a Level Ball to reveal one of my recent catches before I left Kalos, I sent out my other partner, a Kadabra—Saikou, as he launched a psycho cut behind me, hitting the Garbodor, as he took stance behind me, battling the Garbodor.

*About 15 minutes of pure BA later*

After I put them down, I sighed, sweat was covering me, well... this is a way to have introductions to a region, as the deal provided, I took some of their Pokémon(& I made sure they were fine & I gave them nicknames), but I turned my attention to the roosting dragon, as I approached her, she snapped at me, but she was becoming more relaxed when Proxy's feelers begun causing the soothing power to the dragon Pokémon in front of me, I muttered a type of thank you to her, before I begun tending to the dragon's wounds, though it was painful for her, she was relieved when I finished healing her using Pokémon berries & potions, she was fine, but she took battle stance, the memory of the deal was still in my mind, opposite side of the clearing, I looked between Saikou & Proxy, I decided, "Alright, Saikou let's go!" As the psychic stepped forward, Proxy was pouting playfully.

As Salamence stood ready, he brought back his head, before he launched a torrent of fire, I acted quick, "Saikou! Psycho Cut!" He complied, launching the blade of psychic energy, the contact ended in a stalemate explosion, I was caught off guard when the dragon lunged with dragon energy—Dragon Rush, I called at the last minute, "Teleport!" Saikou instantly teleported, but I noted the heavy breathing he gave off, I knew he wasn't tired, which meant, he was nearly hit, that proved that Salamence was faster naturally, so I gave a grin, "Saikou! Show them how to be a true psychic! Psychic Terrain!" He nodded, as he released a wave of pure psychic aura, turning the field into a distortion of what it originally was. the effects were clear, Salamence moved somewhat slower, while he launched a large volume of water, only to miss Saikou, with his Teleport, I gave a grin, this dragon was definitely fast, & he knew Hydro Pump, a rare move for their line, meaning this result of a Salamence that breed with either Gyarados or Kingdra, this is really an interesting, no wonder that group wanted to capture it, it must of been the end product of some rich kid who wanted a rare Pokémon that was unique, & saw this as a weakling, or someone was trying to breed for a 'perfect Pokémon,' god knows all the people that M had to revoke licenses to, & take in those said Pokémon, that's how I even got Proxy, though Saikou was in the same boat, I had to fight him when he was causing issues.

The dragon roared, as it was surrounded in red & purple aura—Dragon Dance, this one definitely was breed to get a perfect Salamence, I called, "Saikou!(Kada?) wanna show him what we got from M?!(Bra!)" as I crossed my arms over my chest Kadabra did the same, as I roared in a echo, silver aura bursting out from me, as I continued the psychic-type poses with Saikou,

 **Force!**

 **Power!**

 **Bonds!**

 **With our minds grow sharper than the sharpest blade!**

 **Our bonds growing FOREVER stronger than the strongest chain!**

 **Our mind growing STRONGER & **_**STRONGER!**_

 **Saikou! Ikuze!** _ **Maximum Psy-Breaker!**_

While Salamence lunged once again with Dragon Rush, before overpowering psychic force stopped it dead in it's tracks, as Chroma threw his right hand into various different with great force, as we launched him one last time with a great deal of force, this caused a blast energy in the sound of glass braking, as the dragon struggled to stand back up, before it collapsed, I took out a Friend Ball, & threw it, as it hit the salamander, the ball shook for multiple times, before it stopped & gave a soft ping.

Filled with excitement, I ran past Saikou, grabbed the ball & cheer, "Yes! We just caught Salamence!" as Saikou & Proxy gave a cheer in their own way.

—

As I went into the PKMN Center, I gave my team to the nurse, as I rested, I noticed a girl, she had a green hoody w/ yellow stripe wrapped around her waist, along with a sleeveless yellow top, she wore a pair of khaki shorts along with brown shoes, she had shoulder-length brown hair, with brownish-red eyes, her skin was tanned. As I swallowed up my anti-socialist side, I sat down next to her, & greeted, "Heya, the name's Chroma, what's your's, friend?" As I held my hand out for a hand shake at least.

She looked at me dead in the eye, it felt like she was familiar somehow... like I'm VERY familiar with her, like I've met her before... but WHERE?! 'I don't know you wimp!" Shut up Gray.

She greeted, while taking my hand, "My name's Chara, it's nice to meet you Chroma..." I felt over-welding nostalgia & calmness, something felt so familiar about her face & touch, no... more than that... her soul, it had a familiar dominance of DETERMINATION & had a hint of shyness, KINDNESS, sense of judgement, & had INTEGRITY & BRAVERY, reminds me of when M told me about my soul trait, though it's unique compared to most, but I'm gonna be honest it felt like I actually had met her, the expression of curiosity, the glint of stubbornness in her eye, the look of an independent person who doesn't like opening up to some one... but in my eyes, seeing her face & soul reminded me of the feeling one would get if they read a book so many times, or like play a game so many times, the feeling like you know exactly what's about to happen or what that said character will do no matter what they do differently.

After I begun my conversing with her, I felt more comfortable than even with M or Evie, but regardless, I felt familiar, she seemed to be familiar with me as well, the expression she has can read that she knows me from somewhere but doesn't know where.

After a while I learned more about Chara, an orphan, she's much like Spirit, & her twin sister(though no one except for me, Evie & M really remember her), I felt really comfortable with her, I sighed as I felt more about things, but regardless... I wanted to be stronger, she was like me in terms of the dream I wanted to come true, she wanted to become stronger in the eyes of others, I also found she had a Shiny Mawile named Fangs. I felt we really connected on a soulmate-type thing & she felt it too.

—

AN:

* This is meant to introduce you peoples, I'll show what happens to Chara, Proxy & Saikou in the future, but I digress, if you're wondering what ikuze & Maximum Psy-Breaker mean, Ikuze means Let's go, while Maximum Psy-Breaker means Shattered Psyche.

* I want to stress this, the first chapter is not really the actual first chapter, that was meant to show what they've done previously, you're gonna find out later why Chroma keeps to himself, & there will be possibly three to five chapters on Chroma, it will explain what happened to Salamé, oh & the Z-ring & Psychium-Z is a gift form Melas.

* Chroma refers to Melas—his father, as 'M', he also refers to each of his sisters by the Japanese eevee-lution names when he's being kind & tender; for example, he refers Evie as Nimphia, Spirit as Eifie, etc...

* Chroma's siblings are represented by a color, Chroma's a dragon purple, Spirit's a ghost purple, & Evie is a neon pink; exactly like Chroma's PokéProblem counterpart.


	3. Chroma 1(PokéProblems)

Ch. 1: An Alolan Entrance; _Dragon_ on Meetings

Date: Nov. 16, 2011

(Pokémon Academy: PokéProblems)

—

Chroma's P.O.V.

As we rested on a plane, I was currently grooming my Shiny Sylveon—Proxy, she always loved the attention, I made sure to brush every part of her fur, while I was at work on my partner, I heard Melas comment, "Kukui will be meeting up with us before we go to Aether Foundation..." as he continued to read, he wrote down a few notes & info that was lacking, I merely held on to my best Pokémon friend in a hug, she merely purred as she drifted off to sleep. I chuckled lightly, as I put her brush away, letting her sleep for the rest of the fight, which to our luck, it landed, as I grabbed my hiking equipment & my brief case, I merely picked her up, holding her close to me, making sure she was still fine, I grinned as I put her in my bag, but made sure her head was still poking out, as she slept comfortably, I adored her dearly, even when she was that timid eevee that was shy to battle, she still was adorable in his eyes, no matter what eevee-lution she chose.

I looked up as the moon shined down on every part of the region, I saw the glimmer of pink, as I sighed, I fell asleep for a couple of hours, but then I heard a voice, "Alola, Melas!" As I saw a man greet M, he wore a lab coat, but he had nothing under it, he wore a pair of black & green short, I could tell from his expression that he was different from most of the professors, he was more relaxed, but he still had an air of authority. As M greeted a response, but I ignored most what he said, as I walked off, while most would view M as irresponsible, this was normal, me to run off on some form of exploration. As I hooked my travel belt around my waist, which came with a hammer, two pickaxes, a head lamp, some anchors, a few Pokéballs just in case I encounter a wild Pokémon that attacks me, though Proxy was always the one to break up & stop these fights, I still prefer to keep my Poké-balls, though I bought more just in case, I usually carry mainly friend balls, but I like carrying other types, such as the Cherish Ball, Luxury Ball, Premier Ball, Luxury Ball, Level Ball, & Dream Ball. As I put my bag on my shoulders Proxy merely looked relatively unfazed, but mewed in reaction, as I reached the cliffs, I looked at the cliff, my grin widen slightly, as I took out one of the pickaxes, I was going to begin climbing down to search for any secret entrances, that's when I stopped at the sound of a roar & a torrent of flames went through the air, thinking on my feet, I begun my run to that direction, giving a look to Proxy, she nodded, as she jumped out & followed me.

—

As I moved forward, I found the source, it was a Salamence, fighting off a group of people, I liked the way they were dressed, it was pretty cool, but I'm gonna ignore explanations...

 _ **after all... you've already read about my opinion before... right...?**_

As I nodded to her, she giggled, as I called, "Hyper Voice... get their attention, will ya'?" She nodded, as she charged up energy & let out a massive roar of fairy force, it was stronger than Disarming Voice, though it didn't cancel out attacks, it just plain overpowered them, as they all covered their ears in reactions, if they go deaf I wouldn't be surprise, I've almost lost all sense of hearing nearly five times.

I'm not surprised, people don't take her Hyper Voice very well, especially Dark, Dragon & Fighting-Type, the lead member, grunt #1 yelled, "Why did you do that for?! I don't know if I can hear properly now, & you've messed up our bikes!" Turning to where he point, I saw motorcycles that were scratched-up... oops... not the first time I've done that by accident, but I'll wing it.

I turned back to them, "Alright, my bad on that... happens by accident from time to time... but answer this,(what?) what are gonna do with that salamander...?" As I showed a look of irritation.

I looked over to Proxy, as I signed 'I want you to be ready for a battle...' she nodded. As Grunt #2 answered, "What it look like, we're trying to catch this dragon..." giving a sound of obviousness, I irked slightly.

I questioned, "Then why ya' tryin' to tag-team the dragon, I may wanna ask why you want to catch a dragon... a dangerous one at best..." as I dug my hands into my pocket, & pulling out my level ball, which contained my other partner—Saikou, my Kadabra.

Grunt #3, a girl, responded, "Because the Boss wants us to get the dragon, so we're doing it for him, so back off!" as they showed aggression towards me, but I wasn't intimidated, I like the outfit, but it didn't really make 'em intimidated.

As I shrugged, I merely begun to mock them, "Ya' know, I'm not scared at all of ya, I personally like the outfits, but those aren't the kind to strike fear... personally, it's hard not to feel sorry for any Pokémon that's battling against you few..." I finished what I said, which really made them mad now... I'm happy that I can see their anger.

Grunt #1 yelled, "Alright! How about a deal(what kinda deal?) If I win in a no-holds barred battle, I get one of the Pokémon you own & you leave us to deal with the Salamence however we want...(alright, sounds like a plan, but what if I win?) um... you deal with the Salamence how you please..."

I frowned, as my eyes cut deep into his eyes, I talked this time, "How about this; if I win, I get to do as I please with the Salamence, &...(and what?) I get one of your Pokémon... each..." as I clicked my tongue at the last word I used, that's when they went into a huddle, seemingly talking it over, from what I know from them, it's the leader that's the brightest, so the other two aren't the threat, it's the leader that's an issue, I guess things are only gonna escalating, so if they have rare Pokémon of their own, or they have some recently captured Pokémon, then things are gonna be interesting, eventually, the trio separated, I spoke out, "Oh, & forget about trying to attack me from behind, cuz I'll know... & if I win then, I get two out each of ya..." the leader nodded, as I asked, "Should we get this started now?" As Proxy moved forward, battle eager, while the grunt sent out a Salandit.

Grunt #1 yelled, "Use Sludge Bomb!" As Salandit took a breath, before launching a few globs of sludge.

I yelled, "Now, use Psyshock! Then use Misty Terrain!" She nodded, as she built up power, then launched three pink beams, these beams came into contact with Sludge Bomb, resulting in an explosion2, then she sang her melody, as he ribbons glowed brightly, as mist hit the entire area, causing soothing sensation to hit me & them, as Proxy danced in pure bliss in the mist, I chuckled at her entices, before I commanded, "Let's see... Psyshock!" As she went into the mist, before three pink beams went through the mist, striking Salandit, as it struggled back up, it winced, before taking battle stance.

Grunt #1 ordered, "Use Flame Burst!" As Salandit launched an orb of fire, upon hitting the earth, I heard Proxy yip in slight pain, , but I knew, it was blast damage that got her, even if she dodged, it was clear that she was still close to the area flame burst hit, as Grunt #1 ordered, "Use Sludge Bomb!" As orbs of poisonous globs came towards the area Flame Burst, I knew it, she couldn't get away fast enough, so I called my next move, "Use Wish!" She mewed before giving a pained song, which resulted in a blue & yellow glow to go over her area, as she prepared to take the hit, yelping out in pain, as she poked her head out with a roaring anger, she was wanting to slay tonight.

Grunt #1 called, "Use Flame Burst!" As Salandit sent the same fire move at Proxy.

I retorted, "Don't think the same mistakes gonna happen again! Proxy! Use Hyper Voice!" She nodded, as she built up fairy energy, by taking a deep breath, she stood in an unmoving pose, before she let out a roar of pure rage, this roar over powered Flame Burst, as Salandit was hit with the sound-base technique, as it winced, letting the roar carry even more force, as Salandit was covered in scratches, Proxy looked read to end this fight, as she charged up psychic energy, I saw her body surrounded in a familiar blue & yellow light, as her wounds & marks disappeared immediately, I put my hand forward, as I said, Psyshock, let's..." as I became calm as can be, I looked on with a frown, before I close my hand, as I finished, "...go..." as she launched the three high-powered moves, striking the Salandit & rendering it unconscious.

As I gave a minor praise, "You did beautifully for your performance..." she smiled happily, mewing, as I put back into my bag, but made sure her head was poking out. I merely spoke, "Alright, deals a deal, I'll select one pokémon from each of you..." though they hesitated, they did it. Sending out their pokémon, Grunt #1 had Salandit(male), Haunter, & a Skorupi, Grunt #2 had Garbodor, Cyndaquil, & Zubat, & Grunt #3 had Yungoos, Alolan Ratata, & Wimpod. As I look at each Pokémon, I knew I couldn't release some of them, they were outside of their territory, especially Cyndaquil, Skorupi, & especially Wimpod, so I decided, "I'm taking Wimpod, Cyndaquil, & Skorupi..." they nodded wordlessly, as they looked on with a down cast expression, I got the Pokéballs that belonged to them, before I crushed the Pokéballs & then caught them with Pokéball(Cyndaquil with a friend ball, Skoroupi with a Dream Ball, & Wimpod with a Luxury Ball). As they eventually rode off, Grunt #1 yelled, "We'll get you back, you on Team Skull's hit list!"

As I looked at Salamence, I begun healing it with a combination of potions & berries, as it snapped back up with strength I stood ready, as I backed away, ready to fight it, as I tossed Saikou's Level Ball, revealing the psychic type, as he took battle stance, I sent out my other Pokémon(ya' know the ones I just got) so they could gain experience by watching.

As Saikou got ready, I yelled, "Let's handle this, Psychic Terrain!" As he begun generating, he released the energy, shrouding the field with distortions, Salamence looked unfazed, before it brought it's head up, before launching a blast of purple flames(the natural flames of a dragon) he begun his flight, he flew around the field, I yelled, "Psychic! Stop the flames in their tracks!" He nodded, as his eyes glowed, he brought his spoon up, which stopped the flames, after a while of trying to control, he begun shaking, as the volume grew, I then yelled, "Now launch 'em back at the sender!" He nodded, as he threw his spoon forward, resulting in the flames going back at Salamence, through the dragon narrowly dodged it.

I called a new command, "Now, use Thunder Wave!" As he swung the spoon around in a circle, he pointed it at Salamence, as electricity begun surging through his body, he breathed trying to get the locking or spasms of muscles, as he roared, he launched a large volume of water, it was stronger than before, so he's been practicing with that move, making it stronger, more accurate & concentrated, meaning he had more power to draw while using it, I gave a grin, he was strong already even when he's not the strongest of his kind, he was strong, I yelled, "Dodge it, then Tri Attack!" As Kadabra jumped out of the way, as his spoon glowed, he forced his arm forward, as three beams came at him, two of them(fire & ice struck) caused the dragon to flinch, while he was fine with the fire energy, he probably felt more pain from ice energy, that's when he was surrounded in draconic force, as he launched at Kadabra, even with the paralysis, he's pushing through... his ability is Moxie... hmm...

As Kadabra flinched in pain, I sighed, before I called, "Ya' alright partner(Ka!) great, I don't think we should try to prolong this fight, let's try the gift M gave me for my birthday.(Dabra!) great let's show him what we can do!" As I crossed my arms over my chest, my silver aura surrounding me as light emanated through my psychium-Z, I yelled, my voice echoing:

 **Force!**

 **Power!**

 **Bonds!**

 **With our minds grow sharper than the sharpest blade!**

 **Our bonds growing FOREVER stronger than the strongest chain!**

 **Our mind growing STRONGER & **_**STRONGER!**_

 **Saikou! Ikuze!** _ **Maximum Psy-Breaker!**_

As Salamence was stopped dead in his tracks, as he begun being thrown all over the place(hitting invisible walls) by Saikou, as he was slammed in the last wall with a great deal of force, shattering the wall, as he collapsed,I knew it was the time to capture him, as I threw one of my cherish balls, as it hit, the ball shook rapidly like a heartbeat, as it gave off a soft ping, I grinned as it floated to me, I held it in my hand, I didn't know what to say, but I patted Saikou on the head, as I praised, "Good job partner..." as I recalled him to his Level Ball, I recalled my other Pokémon merely saying, "I'll chat with you all later..." as I recalled Proxy to her Love Ball.

—

As I went into the PKMN Center, I gave my team to the nurse, as I rested, I noticed a girl, she had a green hoody w/ yellow stripe wrapped around her waist, along with a sleeveless yellow top, she wore a pair of khaki shorts along with brown shoes, she had shoulder-length brown hair, with brownish-red eyes, her skin was tanned. As I swallowed up my anti-socialist side, I sat down next to her, & greeted, "Heya, the name's Chroma, what's your's, friend?" As I held my hand out for a hand shake at least.

She looked at me dead in the eye, it felt like she was familiar somehow... like I'm VERY familiar with her, like I've met her before... but WHERE?! 'I don't know you wimp!" Shut up Gray.

She greeted, while taking my hand, "My name's Chara, it's nice to meet you Chroma..." I felt over-welding nostalgia & calmness, something felt so familiar about her face & touch, no... more than that... her soul, it had a familiar dominance of DETERMINATION & had a hint of shyness, KINDNESS, sense of judgement, & had INTEGRITY & BRAVERY, reminds me of when M told me about my soul trait, though it's unique compared to most, but I'm gonna be honest it felt like I actually had met her, the expression of curiosity, the glint of stubbornness in her eye, the look of an independent person who doesn't like opening up to some one... but in my eyes, seeing her face & soul reminded me of the feeling one would get if they read a book so many times, or like play a game so many times, the feeling like you know exactly what's about to happen or what that said character will do no matter what they do differently.

After I begun my conversing with her, I felt more comfortable than even with M or Evie, but regardless, I felt familiar, she seemed to be familiar with me as well, the expression she has can read that she knows me from somewhere but doesn't know where.

After a while I learned more about Chara, an orphan, I felt really comfortable with her, I sighed as I felt more about things, but regardless... I wanted to be stronger, she was like me in terms of the dream I wanted to come true, she wanted to become stronger in the eyes of others & for others, I also found she had a Shiny Mawile named Fangs. I felt we really connected on a soulmate-type thing & she felt it too.

—

As I sat with the pokémon I now have, I don't intend on taking all of them with me, I'll be taking only three to each of my trips,, I looked at each of them, before I spoke, "I'm not gonna be dancin' around the issue... I'd like to give you each a name, you've all met Kadabra & Sylveon, Kadabra's name is Saikou, while Sylveon's name is Proxy, I'd like to give you each a name of your own, Salamence..." the dragon perked up, ready for what I'm gonna say, "I'm gonna analyze you with this, my father is allowing me to use this, it only tells me your ability, moves, & your gender, alright?" He nodded, as the Pokédex activated, it read...

 _Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon; & the final form of Bagon, It flies around on its wings, which have grown in at last. In its happiness, it gushes hot flames, burning up the fields it passes over. When angered, it loses all sense of itself and destroys everything around it. The destruction will continue until Salamence has tired itself out. _

_Gender: Female_

 _Ability: Moxie_

 _Moves: Hydro Pump, Flamethrower, Dragon Rush, & Focus Energy. _

—

I merely shrugged, apologizing, "Sorry 'bout thinking your a boy, it's a force of habit sometimes... but how about Salamé for a name..." the dragon nodded, unfazed by what I said. I turned to Cyndaquil, who seemed more curious, as I took the machine & pointed towards it, it read...

—

 _Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon; Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames sputter fitfully with incomplete combustion._

 _Gender: Male_

 _Ability: Flash Fire_

 _Moves: Flame Charge, Extrasensory, Swift, & Work Up. _

—

As I looked at him, I remembered a previous life I lived, Silver named a Cyndaquil he caught Flare, he eventually became a Typhlosion with blue flames, that was because of the items he devours, the flame for certain Pokémon are dependent on what said Pokémon consume, I don't really know what those said items, but environment plays a hand in this. I spoke, "How about Flare?" The mouse nodded, while his flames burst with green & orange flames, well I guess it's because he's lived in the forest for since birth...? I turned to Wimpod, who freaked out at the device, as I put a hand on him, he stopped & looked at me, as I laughed, "Chill, little bug, this isn't gonna hurt at all, asked the others..." the Flare & Salamé nodded in response, as the device read...

—

 _Wimpod, the Turn Tail Pokémon; This Pokémon is a coward. As it desperately dashes off, the flailing of its many legs leaves a sparkling clean path in its wake. Its habitat varies from beaches to seabeds. A natural scavenger, it will gleefully chow down on anything edible, no matter how rotten._

 _Gender: Male_

 _Ability: Wimp out_

 _Moves: Struggle Bug, Sand Attack, Spikes, & Aqua Jet. _

—

As he looked rather unsure of himself, I have the feeling he needs a BIG confidence boost, I got an idea, I remember lookin' at Japanese meaning, I spoke, "I'ma name you Akio... I can see it, you can be hero, if you conquer of your fears, you'll be the strongest in the world..." I spoke with pure resolve, Akio nodded. I turned to Skorupi, as the device activated...

—

 _Skorupi, the Skorpion Pokémon; It grips prey with its tail claws and injects poison. It tenaciously hangs on until the poison takes. It burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail claws can inject its prey with a savage poison._

 _Gender: Female_

 _Ability: Sniper_

 _Moves: Agility, Fell Stinger, Toxic Spikes, & Cross Poison. _

—

I marveled, surprises, I looked at her, she was stronger, if Proxy wen tip against her, Proxy could've lost to her. He then thought of a name then he got it, he then answered, "...Arakune... a name that goes to all arachnids, such as scorpions & spiders..." Arakune nodded, happy with her name.

I heard Chara, as Akio freaked out, & hid behind Flare, who merely looked in curiosity, "Hey, you done, I'd like to meet you father if you don't mind, from what I've heard from you, he smart & has a caring side,.(yep... let's go...)" as I recalled my Pokémon & led her to Kukui's 'house.'

—

AN:

* Chroma knows that there's more than one version of him, & he's self aware.

* the reason Chroma has Pokémon that he doesn't have in both Preparation & PokéProblems was because he decided to not take some of his Pokémon with him, & plus him leaving his Pokémon actually come helpful, I'll tell ya, they help with clean & help keep order in Aether Foundation.

* I intend to show what happens to Chara, but I what happens to her happens exactly like what happens with Preparations version I made of her.


	4. Chroma 2(Preparations)

**Ch. 2: True Bonds**

 **Date: Jan. 20, 2012**

 **(Pokémon Academy: Preparation)**

—

Chroma's P.O.V.

I looked over my team, while they were making progress, I knew not to push them, Salamé was trying to launch boiling water, though she can't learn how to use Scald, she was trying to learn how to use Hydro Pump & Flamethrower simultaneously, that's the main reasons her hydro pump was steaming hot. As I looked at my other Pokémon were training as well, while Proxy was getting energy drinks(Protein, Iron, Calcium, Zinc, or Carbos) for each of my Pokémon, while she still trained, she decided to stop training to keep peace amongst her team, Saikou was in a similar situation, except he begun cleaning everything.

I took out my Pokédex, after I begun training under M(which mind you is extremely difficult under that brutal taskmaster) he gave me a strange Pokédex, it was different from most, while I personally didn't care about what it looks like, I feel like it watches me sometimes, like the Pokédex is sentient, if that makes sense I activated it, as it spoke in a robotic tone...

—

 _Lairon_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Ability: Rock Head_

 _Moves: Stealth Rock, Head Smash, Double-Edge, & Dragon Rush. _

—

 _Larvitar(Shiny)_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Ability: Guts_

 _Moves: Dragon Dance, Outrage, Rock Smash, & Stone Edge. _

—

 _Eevee_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Ability: Adaptability_

 _Moves: Substitute, Stored Power, Baton Pass, & Last Resort. _

—

I sighed, as I noticed Chara & Fangs covered in soot, I had to guess that M had a hand, parts of her were burned & a bit of her hair was on singing, as I put it out, I asked, "Training under M, are you...?" As she nodded weakly, I chuckled, "How was it..." while she groaned, I chuckled, "So you are feeling the pain of training under him, he's a taskmaster..."

She lifted herself up with my help, as she leaned against a rock to our secret base, she spoke with disbelief, "How is it possible...? he made me run 400 hundred laps, while I had to run, he was trying to hit me with his Pokémon's moves... I barely had the strength after that exercise..."

As she hugged me, trying to find comfort of some sort, I followed that embrace, as I stroked her head, having multiple siblings really gave me an idea, no matter what timeline or AU it was, I always remembered how to comfort those who are close, like siblings or close friends, I had a feeling she needed to get some comforting words. I spoke, "Don't sweat it, the bruises & burns you have are a drop in the ocean from what M did to me, you seem to be conscious at least, when I did training the first five times... I was unconscious for a couple hours, I learned to dodge his attacks, eventually finding that I couldn't get hit by any of his Pokémon unless fatigue took over me, I managed to last 30 minutes by just dodging his Pokémon's attacks, so your stronger, far more DETERMINED than I could ever dream of, you have no limits with that soul, so you'll be more than capable of out lasting me & M combined... so don't worry about..." as I patted her back, I heard my watch's alarm go off, as I set her down on the bed of the base, I spoke calmly, "I'm gonna go exploring, so if ya need anything, just give me a ring, I'll try to pick up, Salamé, Eievui, & Anistar, you're all coming with me! Barricade, I want you to stay & watch Chara while she rests!" The Pokémon nodded, as Lairon(Barricade) laid down next to, Larvitar(Anistar), Eevee(Eievui), & Salamence(Salamé) followed me.

—

As Eievui went into my bag, she poked her head out, I prepared to climb, as Anistar jumped onto Salamé, who prepared to fly with a roar, when I heard a cold voice, "Hey..." the voice was trying to draw my attention, turning towards the source, I found a trainer who stared with an expression that told me that he wasn't some guy, as my eyes became purple, I looked at him, his LOVE read eight, which was bad for a normal person, when someone's LOVE passes nine, they will grow more comfortable with inflicting pain, & will begin to LOVE watching people in pain... heh...

A chill ran up my spine, I asked, "So wha'cha need, I was about to go climbin'...?" As I felt weary to get away from him, he had a bad vibe.

The guy answered, "I want a battle against that overgrown lizard of your's, if I win, I get that lizard, if you win, I give you this one, Haxorus!" As the Axe-Jaw Pokémon roared, I could tell, it was vicious, from the looks of it, it was more aggressive than normal, but his expression, he was faking the intimidation act, I felt bad, as Anistar jumped down, as she looked uninterested, while Salamé roared aggressively, as we nodded to each other.

As we both stood ready to fight, I yelled, "I start off first! Salamé! Use Focus Energy!" As she roared, pumping herself up, as she roared in anger, her adrenaline rush kicking in.

The guy ordered, "Dragon Claw NOW!" The order was a forced one, as though he didn't care for even his own Pokémon safety, but the dragon-type merely lunged, as his claws were surrounded in dragon energy... wrong move...

"Salamé! Dragon Rush!" As she was surrounded in dragon aura, she lunged as they met, however the differences in base power & strength of their moves used, Haxorus was pushed back, as Salamé flew forward, as it struck Haxorus again, I yelled, "Use Hydro Flame!" While my opponent looked confused(Haxorus as well) Salamé brought her head back, then released a large volume of water, the only difference is, this water had steam erupting off it, while the center was orange, which really caught him off-guard, as it hit the mark, Haxorus gave a cry of pain, as he felt like he was being set on fire, which I feel his pain, I made Salamé mad once, she hit me with this same move, I was in a _scalding_ issue, heh, but regardless the end receiver of that move would really feel pain if they got hit by that move combo.

As Haxorus hit the floor, I heard the opposition demand, "Get up! Now! I won't be embarrassed by some back-wash Trainer & his pathetic dragon! Get up, you useless trash of a lizard!" The Haxorus struggled up, as it the trainer kept insulting him, however before he begun his ranting of insulting it, I activated a camera I keep with me, if I needed proof to prove I didn't steal any items, even if people have referred to me as the Ruins Maniac of Alola, I still want to make sure there's proof on the items I find are legitimate, the guy ordered, "Fire Blast! Now!" As the dragon, after wincing from pain, launched the blast.

I called, "Hydro Pump, then use Dragon Flame!" As Salamé reeled back & launch a blast of water, extinguishing the flames, she was then surrounded by draconic aura, as she launched flames, the flames were now violet-blue instead of purple, when it struck Haxorus, I could tell, it was a painful strike, dragon energy that compacted into a flame, that's a real _burn_ as the dragon struggled to keep himself up, I heard more insults from the opposition.

Then Gray's voice spoke, 'Ya know, we should end him, he's a pathetic waste of breath...' I retorted mentally, 'No Gray! If we can't just kill anyone & call it justice, even though he's gonna get what he deserves, soon enough, we'll have all the proof right here..." while I set my hand on the camera, though the opposition though I was just resting my hand, I then asked, "Salamé, want to show this guy why we're the strong?" The dragon gave a nodded, as I revealed my Z-Ring, Firium-Z was revealed as well, I learned from Hala how to make Z-rings out of sparkling stones, as I brought my hands together´& begun the fire-type dance(& Salamé copying my every move in her own way), my silver aura flared, but it was emanating around me like a flame, as I chanted, my voice echoing...

 **With the spirit of the flame that grows eternally forever!**

 **With our spirits forming an** _ **breakable**_ **flame, that can never be put** _ **OUT**_ **!**

 **Let the flame that we make forever shine** _ **brighter & stronger**_ **!**

 **In a world where fire consumes all it it's path, let our power strengthen to absolute** _ **FORCE**_ **!**

 **Salamé! Use** _ **Inferno Overdrive**_ **!**

As my silver aura surrounded her, she took a deep breath, as a purple flame formed & begun to grow bigger & brighter, from where we are, you could see the light of the flame shining from all parts of Melemele Island. As she released the blast, Haxorus braced itself for the pain, as an explosion erupted, as the smoke cleared, it revealed a Haxorus that was barely conscious, as I nodded to Salamé, she roared in dominance, happy to have won the match, especially against a fellow dragon-type.

I nodded to her, but then I heard the trainer yell an insult at the dragon, who lightly shivered, as the trainer shattered the Pokéball that contained the dragon, he was about to stomp on, that's when my self-preservation kicked in(it only did it when someone is at a level of aggression that could really be dangerous for everyone), as my threw forward, as the _gravity_ of this issue became serious, I felt a familiar burning feeling—though it was weak, it was there in my chest, as the guy went flying into a tree, as he struggled up, I took out a large amount of Berries, along with a max revive, acted quick, catching the Pokémon, then released him, I spoke, "Eievui(Vee?) I want you to help Haxorus, crush up that max revive, then mash it & mix it up with the other, then when Haxorus comes to, I want you to get him to drink it, understood?(Eee!)Good no please do it, alright?" As I set a bowl that was big enough to crush the berries & the max revive, that's when the trainer stood up throwing out a Pokéball, which revealed a rhyperior, I could tell, this one was well taken care of, this was maybe his starter &/or enforcer of the team, full of power, able to put down any attempts made in the team.

He hollered, "Stone Edge!" As Rhyperior slammed both of her(yes her, the horn is a third/fourths of that of a regular male Rhyperior)fists into the earth, as hundreds of rocks came out of the earth, as they begun forming, I nodded to Salamé, who launched hydro pump, but to her chagrin, Rhyperior took the attack like a trooper, but then we both realized where the stone edge was aimed for... as blood rose into the air, I winced, as I was impaled in multiple areas, the second my eyes met Rhyperior, I could tell, her eyes didn't look normal, I could tell, she was under influenced by an X attack maybe, I could see the look, my father showed me what the expressions of offensive drugs would do to a Pokémon, in Rhyperior's case, she looked like she was out for blood, that is the effects of using X attack & X special.

As I glared, "Using drugs like the X items is strictly prohibited. You really are trash!"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter what they nor you think, I've used drugs on my Pokémon, they shouldn't care, Pokémon don't have feeling or personality, they're only tools for us humans!" As he gave a malicious grin, I could here Gray, 'There's that look... the look of megalomaniac, he's killed... only those who kill can gain a look like that...'

I then questioned, "Is that what they thought...(Who) that's the expression of someone who caused bloodshed, have you killed someone...?" As my look became harsher, I could feel Silver gaining control, when justice was growing, he was always the one to gain control when these issues became apparent.

The guy laughed, "Of course, almost all trainers I meet are killed by my hand, & your the next victim!" As he begun to cackle, he ordered another stone edge, as one came out of the earth, & struck my upper right part of my hand, as I fell beck, I opened my eyes, but... I could feel liquid slowly falling from my right eye, but I wasn't able to see anything in of said-eye, as I cover my right eye up with my handkerchief, I glared, as I felt Silver taking full control.

—

Silver's P.O.V.

As I casted a glare at him with my only eye, as my glare grew chilling, I spoke, "Woah... you really are a freak aren't ya'...", as Salamé hissed, though I fell to one knee, I glared at him, I was DETERMINED, but I was feeling numb in my legs, & I couldn't force the feeling out, as I glared, I was trying to stay conscious, it was only my own WILLPOWER that was keeping me conscious, as the freak looked at me, he ordered, "Rock Wrecker!" As the Pokémon begun charging rock aura.

I ordered, "Dragon... Rush..." as I felt dizziness, the blood loss really was getting to me, I was staying conscious, but it was growing harder, but the feeling was using me, it was burning somewhat enough to keep me up, as the massive rock came at, me, Eievui & Anistar stood in front of me, as my heart begun to beat greater, I grabbed them both, as I turned my back to the rock, as I held them both in my arms, as my blood trickled down on them, staining Eievui's fur, while blood was soaking Anistar's skin, as the blast came into contact I closed my eyes, ready to brace for the attack, the explosion happened, but it was from me coming into contact, as I looked towards the direction of the trainer & Rhyperior, but something was blocking my view... it had torn up wings & what looked like it had very fatal injuries, the feeling in me grew as tears formed in my eyes, Salamé took the full force of the hit, as she collapsed, trying to stay conscious, I went to her, trying to keep her awake, she was the same, trying to stay conscious.

As I cried out, "No, no, no, no no no! Salamé, don't you give up on me, stay DETERMINED, use your resiliency, stay awake, do something! Please, don't die on me..." as tears begun to fall, I felt pain in my chest, I was able to feel in my legs again, as I tried to keep her conscious, but she was fading, even though she was trying to get up, I could feel my green aura flare hit her, as some of her injuries were recovering, but after about 30 seconds, my power faded, but upon the gift in her eyes fading, I could tell, she was gone... but that's when I felt an aura, it was like Dragon Rush or Dragon Dance, but it was like an unstable vortex of dragon force, as I looked at the source, I noticed Anistar, except dragon aura was flaring around her, & her eyes were purple, she was in one word: pissed.

Anistar & Salamé were close, so I imagine that she would be depressed, but now, she was using Outrage, a move she only used as a last resort, as the power grew stronger, she launched Ike a bullet, as she struck the ground/rock-type, to freak's chagrin & the Rhyperior's pain, one of his armored plate shattered, I remember Anistar training with M's Tyrantrum with power & speed, as she begun using her rage, she struck with pure rage, fury, hatred, bloodlust, wrath, & power. This side was the side that Saikou informed Chroma about, while Saikou wasn't able to speak english, he could write english, this told Chroma that Outrage was to over powered & Anistar wasn't in control when Outrage activated.

As he looked at Eievui, I embraced her, before I asking, "Is Haxorus fine?" She nodded quietly, as I carried her, while in the background, Larvitar was swinging Rhyperior from area to area, as her fits of rage that her species was infamous for, that's when I saw a Rhyperior flying with a tree trunk, Eievui merely pointed at the said rock-type's direction, I merely explained, "We're waiting till she calms down, which will be a while..." I winced from pain, but I was slowly growing used to, as I looked at the mixed-medicine, I looked at the semi-conscious , as I spoke calmly to him, "This medicine will be good for you, just drink it, alright?" The dragon nodded, as it drank the medicine, the pulse made it jump, as he looked around, he looked at the Rhyperior that was getting rekt, as I cast a glare at the freak, I whistled, knowing the Rhyperior was unconscious, as the outraged & enraged dinosaur looked at me, I pointed the freak, as Larvitar chucked the rock-type at her trainer, as the trainer was knocked unconscious, Larvitar collapsed, as she used what power she used to knock out the Rhyperior.

I sighed, as I took out my Pokédex, I sent a call towards the medical field, & police, after that, I felt the vision in my left eye blur, as everything went black...

—

One week later...

Chroma's P.O.V.

I looked up at the moon, it was a purple, I had heard rumors that the moon at night in winter shined a beautiful purple, as the rumors are true, the moon is beautiful, I could hear Ghost(the last personality in me) speak, 'When the moon rises, the sun falls... this works with life, when one life ends, another will be begin... this is the most beautiful sight I've experienced in a _LONG_ time..." as Chroma looked at the sky, he gave sigh.

Ghost continued, 'When the life itself moves forward, you mustn't mourn forever on those who have fallen, while those who mourn will never truly move on till they accept life itself, when life, Gaia, live stream, remnant or whatever different groups refer it as, it will come for different people at different times, you must accept when loved ones leave, they aren't truly gone... they'll forever be in your heart & soul, & just because that happens, doesn't mean it's the end, you'll both meet in the next life eventually...'

I could feel it, my eye glowed blue, as I looked at the moon, my eye glowed silver, I felt truly pure, as I nodded, "I understand... Mourning is natural, but forever mourning will never truly move those loved ones onto the next life..." as I nodded, as tears fell, as I felt rejuvenated, then I looked behind me, as the wind howled, as I yelled, "I WILL beat the Pokémon League for you Salamé!" & no one will be there to pull down, as I heard a sound, getting out my Dream Ball(which contained Haxorus or Duality as I prefer calling him) as I noticed a little wolf-like Pokémon, this one was a Rockruff obviously, but I was perplexed with the blue on it, it also had green eyes, as I kneeled down, as I asked, "What's wrong lil' pup?" While I couldn't understand Pokémon like Gray or Silver & their Pokémon splits(in Gray's case—Deoxys, While Silver's are Garchomp & Typhlosion) I could read faces & eyes, as I tried to make sense, I noticed the bruise, as I took out a potion, as the pup coward, I spoke, "Hey, hey, chill buddy, this is gonna sting but it'll handle those wounds of yours, so chill out buddy..." I could tell now, as I sprayed the parts of her body that had wounds, it Stinger, but she shook herself, happy to have herself fine, as I pet her head, that seemed to be her issue, as I put Duality's Dream Ball away on my belt, I heard something along the line of a Lycanroc, as the pup looked at the werewolf, who slammed his fist into the ground &... not again with the stone edge... as I laid there I begun wonder what gets me into these _rocky_ situations... heh, but regardless; _Lycanroc_ this _rockruff_ ride...heheheh...

I eventually saw a midday lycanroc, as the lil' pup explained the situation to the duo, I looked at the two specters next to me: Gray & Silver(Silver always looked like an older me by a few years, along with wearing black & dark gray armor with what looked to be dragon scales, he looked slightly tanner than me, he too had an eyepatch over his right eye, but his left eye glowed either yellow or green depending on his mood) Gray merely looked interested while Silver let out a 'Huh?'

I asked him, "What are they talking about, Silph?"

He merely shrugged before explaining it, 'The Shiny Rockruff ran off due to the argument between those two, her parents, the Midnight form is the father, Midday is the mother, they often had disagreements with training the Rockruff, either to take attacks head on, or to dodge, or HP v. Speed basically, so when they went into the heated argument, the said Pokémon who was responsible for the argument ran off & was missing for a few days, that's why she was injured & looking for help...' As I felt Silver merely grow tears eye at the sight.

Gray merely responded to the whole situation was, 'Man this is too cheesy cliche for my tastes...' as Silver glared at Gray, he merely gave a questioning 'What?' As I felt an argument growing between them, they hated each other, which made sense, they're complete opposites personality-wise, but he felt the familiar feeling of death, Ghost, as he looked at the final specter(he looked similar to Silver, but his eyes were pitch black, one of his eyes had an iris(Indigo) & pupil(cyan), he wore an alternate version of my regular outfit, this one being on the gray scale, with blue & indigo as well, he had skin that was Ultra Recon Squad pale, maybe a bit paler, but regardless, his silver hair had indigo streaks).

Ghost spoke, 'It appears they're up to something...' as Gray & Silver disappeared, Ghost looked ready to translate when needed, as the pup moved to in front of me, she barked happily, eager to do something, as Ghost translated, 'She wishes to join you Chroma...' as I gave her a grin, I took out a Cherish Ball, as I held it out to her, she tapped it happily, as I looked at the lycanroc, Midnight nodded as he walked away, while Midday gave a wave with her paw, I then shouted a promise, "I'll balance both HP & Speed!" As I sent her out, I knew I had to introduce her to my other Pokémon, as I begun my jog to Resolution Cave, where me & Chara's Secret Base was.

—

AN:

* Salamé died, but Dusky came into the picture, this is meant to introduce some elements, as well as why Salamé is never mentioned by Chroma, & the reason Dusky was brought to Kalos was simple... she was the weakest of the group.

* Chroma learned to accept death as a good thing, to Chroma, death is merely the end of one path, to the new door & path.

* Chroma is more than capable of seeing his other personalities, Gray & SIlver are complete opposites, ex. Silver—life, Gray—death, Ghost is the medium of them, but he watches all paths with curiosity, wanting to know what would happen next.


	5. Chroma 2(PokéProblems)

**Ch. 2: True Bonds**

 **Date: Jan. 20, 2012**

 **(Pokémon Academy: PokéProblems)**

—

Chroma's P.O.V.

I looked over my team, they've been exemplary in their training, though I got to say I'm lucky, my team members are hard working, though I now have a Pokédex, a gift from my father & Kukui, I'm happy to have it, though I feel like I'm being watched by it sometimes, as if it's looking back at me.

Shrugging it off, I looked at my Pokémon, Salamé was resting, Flare was trying to get Akio to come out of his shell & be braver, & Arakune was climbing up the ceiling.

I begun to think about things I could do while I waited for Chara, she started training with M, so it was normal for me to be alone, I could explore the rest of the caverns here at the secret base... nah, non of my Pokémon, as much as I hate to admit, aren't fit to handle these areas if a Pokémon attacks. Train... I could but I don't know what I should do with this one, & plus I don't think now is the time nor place to try it. Though I could try to help my Pokémon evolve, but it would be in vain, Flare & Akio are friends, if I force them to evolve, things would get messy then.

Exploring cliffs could actually work, as I called, "Akio & Salamé, you two are with me on hiking, Flare & Arakune, I want you two to stay & hold down the fort while we're gone, understood?" My Pokémon all gave confirmations of their own, as I hooked up my exploration belt on, as I walked out with Akio & Salamé following...

—

As Akio begun climbing onto Salamé's back, I nodded, as I prepared to jump, that's when something caught my attention, it was a guy of sorts that looked ready to fight, he noticed the fact I noticed him, so he walked into the clearing, as he asked, "Are you a trainer?" As he noticed the Salamence with the Wimpod on top of her, as she landed, she hissed, as I put my hand up in front of her.

I answered, "Yeah... what'cha need, buddy..." while I analyzed his LOVE, it read three... hmm... interesting...

He responded, "I want to fight you, & strike a deal, if I win, I get that Salamence, if you win, I give you the Pokémon I use against you, deal...?" I knew he wasn't gonna lie, but I have a feeling this is how he lures trainers to fight him, and he does something, I heard Silver's voice, 'Let me have my fun for this...' I sighed, Silver was always the persuasive one, he was vicious & powerful, but he knew restraint, I guess I'll let you have control buddy, 'Thank you!'

—

Silver's P.O.V.

As I faced him with a literal glint in my eye, as I asked, "Why are you asking for this battle & deal...?" As I rose a brow, I knew better than to simply challenge someone headfirst, but more often than not, I would go headfirst into an event that excites me, but I had to get ready to go with paranoia, I knew better sometimes.

The guy merely responded, "My family often do this, when we train a Pokémon to a certain point, we challenge a trainer we view as capable, if the Pokémon they use aren't capable, we take that particular Pokémon, then strengthen them, & we do what I'm doing to you..." this guy's was pleasant, to have LOVE like that, could be from fights with others & arguments, that's the only way for it to happen, but he IS being truthful, so I guess I can't really complain, as I nodded, as I decided to mess with Chroma, "Fine, I accept, the name's Chroma Ore, but I prefer Silver..." as I grinned at the mental glare Chroma.

The trainer nodded, "The name's Hugh, time to show you your challenge... Go Scizor!" As the insect materialized, this is very interesting... wait... do I have a team of bugs... Arakune... Akio... if I win, then Scizor... meh doesn't matter now, I can push Akio to evolve, Akio is not as timid, enough to be able to get into a Pokémon Battle, especially to fight, though he still scared.

I called, "Akio..." he looked at me confused, before he backed off slightly, I kneeled down, as I begun reasoning with the bug scared of his own shadow, I reasoned, "Hey buddy, I understand that your still scared, but let me tell you somethin'... a hero, as your name means, must stand up to their own fears no matter what... a hero must learn to laugh in the face of death... the reason I picked you is because you're strong, not physically or mentally strong, but you ARE strong, you just need to push yourself to the brink & back, then you'll understand what I mean... you'll be the strongest person in your heart, the braver you are, the stronger you'll get..." Akio nodded as he went in front of me, I called, "I'm sorry if I'm not using Salamé, but I need to make sure Akio can stand up to others, alright?" Hugh nodded, accepting the reasoning.

I nodded, as I yelled, "Akio! Spikes!" As his body shined of an earthly brown, spike begun to spread across the earth, in random places, as Scizor begun preparing, he then lunged on Akio, who begun to freak out, I yelled, "Dodge with Aqua Jet!" As he wasted no time, dodging the X-scissor, before he tackled the bug type, while Scizor merely shook off the hit, I could tell that Akio was still scared, as sweat begun to fall off his forehead, I knew he couldn't hold off against his fear, I ordered, "Use Sand Attack!" The Scizor shrugged the attack off, unfazed, before he begun bullet punch, striking multiple times, striking Akio, sending him flying back.

As I kneeled down, I could tell Akio was scared, very scared, Wimp Out was gonna activate soon, so I spoke, "You're alright, that's all that matters... I can forfeit for you..." that's when Akio ran forward, standing braver, as the glint in his eye grew in size, as he begun to run at a faster pace, his body glowing blue, as he grew nearly thrice his original size, as his feet transformed, one pair becoming big feet, two pairs becoming small hands on his waist, & his first pair became two big claw-hand-things, as he roared, his claws glowed green as he swiped at Scizor, dealing massive damage, as Scizor was slammed into the ground, completely shocked, I looked at my dex, as it read...

—

 _Golisopod, the Hard Scale Pokémon & the evolve form of Wimpod; With a flashing slash of its giant sharp claws, it cleaves seawater—or even air—right in two. It battles skillfully with its six arms, but spends most of its time peacefully meditating in caves deep beneath the sea. _

_Ability: Emergency Exit_

 _Moves: First Impression, Spikes, Aqua Jet, & Rock Smash. _

—

I gave a nodded, he probably used First Impression, it does great deals of damage, but only works at the first part of a battle, or when a Pokémon isn't expecting it... I then yelled, "Rock Smash!" As his claws were coated in orange energy, he slammed his claw into a blocking Scizor, as he broke through the defense of the insect, I then yelled, "Aqua Jet!" As he lunged, surrounded by water, as he struck with a punch, then I yelled, while showing Buginium-Z, while preforming Z-move poses for bug-types with Akio...

 **Wicked!**

 **Savage!**

 **Brutality!**

 **With the rage of the strongest!**

 **A** _ **FIRST IMPRESSION**_ **to remember!**

 **Let's give you true full powered-force!**

 **Akio, the Golisopod! Use** _ **Savage Spin-Out**_ **!**

As I finished, Akio was surrounded by my silver aura, as it was compressed into a web, before going in Akio, as he launched a web of energy, it coiled around & restricted Scizor's body, as he was slammed into the ground behind Akio, before he was spun around, into the air, as Akio lunged, cutting it in half, as the web erupted, splitting apart, as he collapsed, declaring Akio the winner.

I nodded, as I felt Chroma take over...

—

Chroma's P.O.V.

As I took control, & told Akio he did a good job, I withdrew him, after talking with Hugh, who praised me on helping Akio conquer his fear, he gave me good luck with Scizor, as he released the bug/steel-type from the Pokéball, I caught him with a Luxury Ball. As I said my farewells to him, I heard Ghost muse, 'hmm... it appears that he's a complete opposite from his Prepartion's version of him... interesting...' as I saw the grin on his face out of fascination.

I shook my face, but I felt something wrong... the air had changed, as I looked around, sending out Scizor, & analyzing him...

—

 _Scizor, the Pincer Pokémon; It uses its wings to adjust its body temperature. Otherwise, its metal body would become too hot and melt in the heat of battle. Once it has identified an enemy, this Pokémon smashes it mercilessly with pincers hard as steel._

 _Gender: Female_

 _Ability: Technician_

 _Moves: X-Scissor, Vacuum Wave, Air Slash, & Bullet Punch _

—

As I nodded in response, I then patted her shoulder, "Alright, you'll be Alexandria... okay?" She nodded in response, asI felt the air tighten slightly, as I looked around, I felt a feeling that was vicious, it wasn't of this world... but it reminded me of someone who I called a twin sister, someone who completed me... as I noticed a streak of light, as a weird wormhole opened, I looked shocked, as a creature dropped down, it had a clown-like, I heard Gray, 'FREAKING Clowns... why... regular clowns are bad enough?' As the clown looked directly at Gray, seemingly seeing, him, as it launched an orb of shadow energy, I then yelled, "First Impression!" As Golisopod used one claw to shattered the sphere, before striking the ghost, but to our shock, it's head detonated, as it sent Akio flying into the cliff side, as I recalled him, I looked at it as I glared, "Alexandria, test the water, Vacuum Wave, then Air Slash!" As she sent one of her pincers forward, launching fighting energy, then she generated a sphere before buzzsaws went flying, the saws did damage, but Vacuum Wave did nothing, meaning it's a ghost, the ONLY type to be unaffected by fighting type moves.

As Alexandria prepared, I yelled, "Air slash, then Bullet Punch!" As she copied what she did before, as she lunged, her pincers coated in metallic energy, as she punched at a rapid pace, before dodge a fire blast, as the saws hit their point, but to her shock, the head of the clown went flying, upon contact, it erupted in an explosion, as she collapsed, which really shocked me, one-hit KO... that was a fire attack, only fire moves did that kind of damage... as I recalled her, I then yelled, "Salamé! Use Hydro Pump!" As she launch the large volume of water, the Pokémon jumped above the water.

As it threw. A fire blast, I ordered, "Flamethrower!" As she launched fire, it was temporarily overpowered by fire blast, before it erupted in a stalemate, I yelled, "Focus Energy then Dragon Rush!" She begun to roar, before lunging, more power at her fingertip now, as she lunged, the creature launched a shadow ball, while it barely brushed Salamé, I noticed that she flinched slightly at the power, how on earth was the move stronger...? She continued her way, striking the ghost/fire-type, but it detonated it's head again, as Salamé went flying, before the dragon struggled back up, launching a hydro pump, which was met with fire blast, steam erupted, as the creature lunged through the smoke, latching onto Salamé, as it's body glowed purple while Salamé struggled to get it off, before she started to weaken, I yelled, "Dragon Rush!" As she generated dragon energy, that forced it to back off, as it launched a storm of Shadow Balls, as Salamé struggled to dodge, resulting in cuts scrapes, bruises, some of the marks were bleeding, I could feel injuries on me too, I felt pain, the power this things had was astounding, it was as if y=it was growing stronger & stronger with every passing moment.

As I nodded to Salamé, I knew there was a way with everything, I ordered, "Use Hydro Burn!" As she launched the Hydro Pump-Flamethrower combo, striking the Pokémon, but it got back up, I could tell something was off, as I ordered, "Salamé! Dragon Rush!" As she launched like a bullet, trying to strike the Pokémon, but it dodge multiple times... I knew she was reach her limit, that's when it jumped high into the air, launching it's head not at Salamé, but at me, as it came into contact, Salamé managed to get into the way, as the orb exploded.

As I rose, I heard nothing but a ring, as I saw the barely conscious dragon, I destroyed her current ball, & tapped her with a heal ball, I got as a gift by helping someone I don't feel like mentioning, as she went in, I tucked it away, as my eyesight faded from my right eye, I felt my body numbing, as it took off it's head for the last time, as it threw it at me, the last thing I saw was a familiar yellow fur, as everything went white then black...

—

As I woke up, I found myself at home, I moved, as I felt numb, through I could still feel things, I looked around, noting Akio, Salamé, & Alexandria were resting, they, too, had bandages on them, though Alexandria's wings were flapping, I'm happy they're fine, as I looked down, I could only see black in my right eye, as I touch said eye, I felt no eye nor complete object, just a gap where it was originally, as I heard the door fly open, & felt Chara wrap me in a tight embrace, as M followed in, watching the scene with a look of curiosity, I knew the look was in response to that creature I encountered, he merely sat down next to me, as he asked, "Chara, can you heat up the take-out?"

She responded, "Yes sir, would you like me to get Z_?" Melas nodded.

After she left, Melas looked at me, as I looked at him, he asked, "I want to talk to you later with your twin sibling, but that creature that attacked you happened to be an extra-terrestrial known as an Ultra Beast... can you & Zo_ come down to the lab area in Aether tomorrow... I'd like to talk to you about that 'Pokémon' you encounter... understood?" I nodded, as Melas spoke, "Consider yourself lucky that Salamé protected you... that move would've killed you, if she hadn't taken it. Come down when you're ready..." as he disappeared out of the room, I merely got myself out of bed, as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, my hair was charred somewhat, but I had bandages over my right eye, as I begun, looking at my reflection, I sighed, knowing my right eye will never be the same, as I took the eyepatch Chara probably left by my bed-side. I gave a grin, as I looked at my wounds, I sighed this is like a horrible accident like a car crash that. Nearly ended my life, I'm just glad I have my let eye at least.

—

AN

* Chroma never was truly alone, he HAD a twin sister whose name has 'Zo' in it, she's gonna be present in the last chapter.

* Chroma has a missing eye... time to fix that... ; )

* This Chroma was attacked by Blacephalon, if 'clown with detonating head' wasn't an obvious.

* Salamé doesn't die in PokéProblems compared to it's Preparation's counterpart, who passed on, as well as the personality of 'Hugh', which is meant to represent the differences between different AUs & Timelines, 'Hugh' is a kind boy, compared to his merciless Preparation counterpart.


	6. Chroma 3(Both Stories)

**Ch. 3: Emptiness**

 **Date: Feb. 14, 2012(Preparation)/2014(PokéProblems)**

 **(Pokémon Academy: Preparation/PokéProblems)**

—

Chroma's P.O.V.

As I stood unsure, I gripped the knew item I got from Chara, she wore a gold heart locket, while I now had a silver heart locket, her's possessed a strange stone with a DNA symbol in it, that I melted into the very locket, while she had a Dragonium-Z melted into my silver locket.

Both me & Chara decided to go with father—M, to the Pokémon Village, so he could research the Pokémon that were findable here, I looked at Chara, as I followed, while I looked at Fangs, who had an equally unsure look, I asked, "Chara, are you sure? I understand you're DETERMINED with your curiosity, but I'm not sure, M would get mad if we just went to the Mystery Dungeon to investigate..." as I was being pulled by said girl.

She confirmed, "Of course I'm sure, Chroma, we both know that it's a risk, but if we do find him, we can get the truth out of that 'cat', especially with the master ball your father won years ago, we can try to catch him, we have Fangs to help, she knows Sucker Punch, as well as being steel type..." as she breathed, I could tell, she was experiencing fear, she couldn't hide her emotions from me, she was scared about him, but excited...

I followed her, as I spoke to Fangs, "How about you stay behind a rock when we get in there...?" She nodded, I knew better, she was relieved, she was in true fear.

As we arrived, Fangs quickly hid in a hole, but she could still be technically hiding behind rocks, it was inconspicuous. As I felt something, it was strong, very strong energy, but I could feel a feeling as if there was literal death, it was strange, the LOVE I was detecting, it was over ten... which was naturally dangerous, the feeling went up my spin, I suppressed a shiver, this feeling was like Gray's or Ghost's feeling of death, but it was more like Ghost's, it didn't purposefully want to be like this, but it had no choice, as I saw a silhouette, I could feel true power, it was different, VERY different, as a figure jumped down, it looked at us, as I went in front of Chara, hoping to protect her, as I felt my eyes turn green, as I glared at him, he seemed to looked down at us, as he brought out a sword, it shines blue, as I saw my reflection on it, as seconds later, I blocked it, a green forcefield blocking it, as the barrier blocked, but it fractured, I never truly like using my soul energy, but using green energy drains the user of more power then any other energy, as sweat dotted my forehead, the barrier flickered & fractured under the pressure of the blade, as it shatter I back stepped, dodging the slash, but was ultimately hit by a second swipe, which cause an opening over my torso, as I felt my vision flicker a bit.

As he went to deliver the second strike, until I felt something hug me, as Chara took the second strike for me, he struck certain areas, Chara taking the most hits, he backed off, as he put his hand forward, as I felt like I was being lift, I could feel it, my vision, but I could feel it, my power draining into something, as I felt the ground, like I was being set down lightly, as the black lab coat of my father walked in front of me, he turned to looked at us, as I barely uttered, "H-hey M. . ." As he looked at me with a soft & sad look, I barely saw a glint of purple in his eyes, as he pulled out a premier ball, tossing revealed a strange Pokémon with two horns, it had two golden rings, as it looked with a playful look, Melas ordered, "Hyperspace..." everything went black after I passed out.

—

M's P.O.V.

As Mewtwo teleport away from Hoopa after he was hit by that attack, I would've forced him to stay with Hoopa, but then I looked at the young duo, I look at the duo that laid in a pool of blood, as I nodded to the Pokémon that chose me as his chosen one, as he formed a ring under the duo, as they levitated down slowly, as I felt me Hoopa teleport, I separated the two, Chroma on one table, Chara on the other table, as I took out the ripped clothes & replaced them with bandages, as I realized, if I don't replace the lost blood, they WILL die, as I thought, I decided to do the only thing that will be quick, as I reached for the jars that contained some of my extractions, the silver substance, it's a physical material I extracted from the mega stones.

As I slipped the needles, I knew this substance was hazardous & dangerous to any who absorbed it to it's blood stream, but I have no choice, as I begun to put enough, Chroma had minimal amount of blood missing, but Chara was missing more blood, so she's have to get more of the silver substance than Chroma, after the results, Chroma seems to be growling, as more sweat seemed to form around, as I rested my hand on his forehead to try & stop his struggle in his sleep, when I saw it... the memory he was experiencing, Chroma's dreams have to do with a thing that occurs that day, this one, showed what Chroma explained as Silver, in an alternate form, facing what looks to be a strange-looking Greninja & two Zygarde, he tried his best, but after taking enough punishment, he begun to melt, as he went on about how the world will live on, & how he has faith in the people of this world, how he was merely drawing the man's attention, while he was fighting, as he begun melting, the strange Zygarde that formed from the original two launched four dragon pulses combined, which ended his life, as I brought my hand away, I noted he had a confident grin, it looked pained, exactly like his dream counterpart.

I sighed & rested, as I brought the plans for the Beast Killer units, as I begun augmenting the RKS System to it's full capacity, I begun playing it, until after nearly an hour, I heard Chroma, "Man... what... happened to me...?" As I turned to see him looking at the bandages on him, I merely looked at the RKS System, it's nearly complete, though I have three more systems to make after that.

I explained, "You & Chara got attacked by a Pokémon known as Mewtwo... he nearly succeeded, if I didn't stop him..." as I was ready to scold him, but then I saw it... the horror in his face was bone-chilling, even Shade nor Hoopa could equal that in creepiness, he asked, "Where's Chara, M. . ." The way he said it was slow but clear, I could feel the menace towards me.

I pointed next to him, as he turned & finally noticed Chara, as he rushed to, I heard the ring open, as Hoopa came in with a familiar shiny Deceiver Pokémon, who quick gave me a glare(in response I merely scratched the back of my head), before rushing towards her trainer's side, as she tried waking her up.

If she wasn't reacting, then there's a chance she's in a coma for a while, I just hope she wakes up, I know Chroma like a book, losing Chara would devastate, so I thought about it, the amount I gave Chroma kept him asleep for about an hour, Chara's amount will probably keep her asleep for about four-five years, but I'll make sure to keep her fed at least, her coma... Chroma turned towards me with a look, I could see it, the area where his right eye was started glowing with a lightning yellow iris, as I felt something, a feeling I felt my very existence threatened, I put my hands up, "Don't worry, she's still alive, but she'll be comatose for a few years, so just be patient & take care of Fangs while Chara is no longer able to train her..." this seemed to get Chroma to calm down, as his yellow iris disappeared, but no light remained, as Chroma at least looked glumly at Fangs, before he took her Love Ball, I then looked at the golden locket as I spoke, "Wear the locket for her until she wakes up..." he did it, but he did look downcast about it, as he exited, holding Fangs's hand, as I looked at her, I read her souls condition, what I found was shocking, "Where's... her soul...?" As I looked at her body, it was still keeping her alive, but where did her soul go... I sighed, "This... is really gonna be a long process with you... isn't it...?" As I went back to work on the other RKS System.

—

AN:

* I'm done, I'll be doing one or two more after this, to show what becomes of Fangs, while at the same time I'll be showing.

* Note: Melas was chosen by the legendary Pokémon known as Hoopa, the way the Hoopa speaks is similar to the Hoopa from the anime.

* Chroma has the two lockets hidden under his shirt, he also becomes the trainer of Fangs.

* note the events that took place just now are in both PokéProblems & Preparation, the events occur the only difference is the AU in question, as well as the time this takes place, it happens on Valentines Day, while Preparation's year is on 2012, while PokéProblems's occurs in 2014.

* Chroma is very numb of feelings at this point, though he can still feel most normal emotions, he feels empty of emotions in some aspects.


	7. Chroma 4(Both Stories)

**Ch. 4: Mega Effects**

 **Date: Mar. 18, 2012/Mar. 18, 2014**

 **(Pokémon Academy: Preparation/PokéProblems)**

—

Chroma's P.O.V.

As I followed M, he explained, "I found out that you seemed to be capable of surviving this silver substance when you were near-death situations... but it really does have a strange effect on most... I was wondering what you'd react to this substance through regular injection, I gave you a small injection of the substance... would you like to be a test subject for this substance...?" I looked at it it was a strange silver substance, while most would think it's melted silver, I could tell there's more to it than normal, as I held it, a flashback occurred.

—

 _One was Silver, who seemed to be trying to refuse death, as he stood perfectly fine, he roared, his voice echoing..._

" _ **NO!**_

 _ **I WON"T DIE!**_

 _ **I! WON'T! DIE!**_

 _ **I... WON'T... DIE...**_

 _ **I. . . W-WON'T... D-I-E. . .**_

 _ **I. . . WON'T. . . . . ."**_

 _With every repeat of the word, his body was melting, as if just breathing was killing him, as if he was to DETERMINED to refuse, even when he was knocking on death's door... as he collapsed, his body turning into weird silver liquid that went into the earth._

—

 _The other was a reformed Silver, who's body was melting, but unlike the previous one, he looked content, as he gave a speech..._

" _ **I may have fallen... but it's okay, cuss, to be honest... i know I'm finished... but, it's alright... b-because this world will live forever, no matter what you do... this world will forever stay alive, E-e-ven when-en you th-ink y-you-'ve won. . . No m-matter wh-wh-what. . . I'll forever be in peace... if I fall... Eifie will... e-n-d y-o-u so... tell, them down in hell I said hi... o-k... he... he... heh. . ."**_

 _As he disappeared into silver liquid._

—

As I reached for my forehead in pain, as I winced, I sighed, "I guess I can't lose anything else... only my life..." as I took the vial & one of his syringes, as I snapped my fingers, teleporting to my base, I found Fangs, messing with the computer, looking at fan-made human mega pokémon, I called on her, "Fangs I need you to help me with something..." she looked at me, as she came bounding to me, I explained what I have, she nodded, as she helped me sit down, as I looked for a vein, sticking the needle into my arm, after injecting the substance into my body, nothing happened...

Or so I thought, minutes after the injection, I felt my body heating up, as if it was burning through me, as I felt my self seeing colors, I felt a burning feeling that was alto familiar, as I ripped of my eye-patch, Fangs looked in horror at what the substance was doing, but now that wasn't my worry, it was the fact I felt I was on fire, as I fell to my knees, I felt things flicker in my right eye, as if i was in A dark room & coming into the light, this sensation felt like it was tearing me apart, as the feeling begun to spread through out my body through my blood, it felt like my blood was boil now, after about an hour, all my senses returned, I looked around, & found some of the walls wreaked with spear marks, along with a few scythes here & there, then I noticed the bruised Mawile, Fangs looked better before I took the substance, I asked, "What happened to ya'..."

she replied, "Maw, Maw wile, Mawile, Wile, maw." Thought I never really took the time to understand her, I after the incident that put Chara into a coma, I begun understanding the little fae, she her response was somewhere around this, " _You freaked out & slammed me into walls with the psychic force."_

I apologized, "I'm so sorry about it... I never wanted to hurt..." she accepted it well, as I hugged her I whispered, "I'm sorry that I left you alone to mourn on Chara... I should've remembered ya' partner..." as she replied with an action of similar proportion.

After minutes, I felt her jerk away, as if she could hear or sense _SOMETHING_ , as she turned & called out for me to follow, I hooked up my exploration belt, as I followed deeper into the secret base—the place i've yet to map, as we traveled deeper into the depths, passing through different areas that I marked with a piece of yellow tape, as I followed, we eventually found a strange room with a few differences, it seemed like an old alter, I could feel a mist lingering in the air, as I found something strange... there were stones all over, these looked like evolution stones, however one particular spherical stone glint in Fangs's eyes, as she pointed at the stone, I took one of my pickaxes, as I slowly played with the area around it, before I hit a weak point of the rock, resulting in the rock around the stone to fall, as Fangs caught the rock, I took out my hammer while had a nail, as I picked a specific area, I hit lightly, but strong enough to crack the earth around the stone, when I finally hit it, I noticed something unique about this stone, it had a DNA symbol in it... I've felt like I've seen the symbol before... in Kalos, but where...?

I was knocked out of my stupor, when Fangs grabbed it, & refused to give it back, I sighed, as I took out a few items, then I made it into a special accessory, as I put it on the part where her hair mouth-thing connected to her head, as she happily thanked me about it, I sighed as I searched for M, a new Pokémon to train, & a stone's secret to unlock...

—

AN:

* Chroma & Fangs reached a level of power that makes her stronger, Fangs is an important character in the future, just so you know, so don't forget her.

* Chroma helped Fangs master her Mega Forms true power, alongside getting her past her vicious, brutality that her species is infamous for.


	8. Silver Substance(Entry 2)

**File Entry #2: Silver Liquid/Mega Evolution Liquid**

 **Date: Dec. 1, 2012/2014**

 **(Pokémon Academy: Preparation/PokéProblems)**

Silver substance... this substance was extracted from the Mega Stones, as I analyzed it, I found a weird property, it can repair the body with intense energy that effects the body, forcing dramatic changes, as I further expected, it seems reactive toward all people, but the difference in intensity is strange, but the energy is overwhelming to anyone who takes it, but it has a rather drastic downside...

1\. **Subject First Name:** Justy

 **Soul Trait:** Justice

 **Before experiment administration:** nearly dead from cancer

 **experimental effects:** grew so much more powerful, body reformation, but suffered hours of intense sensations, & refused to give in to death, soul power visible, sense of Justice became stronger, subject appeared to have personality shift, intense air of authority.

 **After effects:** body melted due to intense burning feelings.

 **Status:** _**Deceased**_

2\. **Subject First Name:** Jovi

 **Soul Trait:** Kindness

 **Before experiment Administration:** no past negative occurrences.

 **Experimental effects:** willpower grew stronger, overwhelming sense of protection.

 **After effects:** subject suffered hallucinations of seizure-like symptoms, subject spoke of strange voices, but appeared normal. When checked up on in morning, subject appeared to have committed suicide through hanging, with notes on voices tormenting her, & having to end the torture.

 **Status:** _ **Deceased**_

3\. **Subject First Name:** Keira

 **Soul Trait:** Patience

 **Before experiment Administration:** seemed to very slow reacting, & often showed signs of creativity, doomed to die of cancer & mute. Abandoned Child.

 **Experimental effects:** appears to have given sense of determination to survive. Said girl grew more determine, sensehave heighten to an average Pokémon, & vocal cords seemed to have repaired, cancer destroyed.

 **After effects:** girl became disabled from the waist-down & appeared to be capable of detecting ghosts(both human & pokémon) & appears to be able to judge people on their past actions.

 **Status:** _ **Living**_

4\. **Subject First Name:** Robin

 **Soul Trait:** Bravery

 **Before experiment Administration:** unfailing safe guard, few mental disabilities, but serious, no fears, unable to feel certain emotions.

 **Experimental effects:** Subject grew stronger than all the rest, wanting to push forward & power through experiment, subject appears to have received a different personality set than originally.

 **After effects:** appears terrified of new power, feeling fear at an astounding rate, fell into a massive panic attack that led to heart failure.

 **Status:** _ **Deceased**_

5\. **Subject First Name:** Blue

 **Soul Trait:** Integrity

 **Before experiment Administration:** hearing issues, abused by parents & family, kidnapped & rescued, she appears to have given up the will to care about her life, child.

 **Experimental effects:** her hear was restored, & all marks from punish were erased except for deep cuts like one on her back. Subject appears to have restore hope on life.

 **After effects:** upon going to bed & check up, she appears a coma.

 **Status:** _ **Coma**_

6\. **Subject First Name:** Aaron

 **Soul Trait:** Perseverance

 **Before experiment Administration:** strong believe in second chances, often clouds judgement, very specific, likes to be organized, appears to have Alzheimers.

 **Experimental effects:** became strong heart, senses cleared up, body seemed to have strengthened slightly. Willpower growing to resist death.

 **After effects:** mere minutes of injection, the subject seemed to go through a trance like state where he begins to breakdown mentally & physically, until suffering from a lethal allergic reaction.

 **Status:** _ **Diseased**_

7\. **Subject First Name:** Chara

 **Soul Trait:** Determination

 **Before experiment Administration:** fatal amount of blood loss, imminent death.

 **Experimental effects:** this seemed to stabilize her body & heart beat, her powers strengthened, & she refuse death.

 **After effects:** subject seems to have lost fragments of soul, as well as going into a coma with an estimate of four to six year.

 **Status:** _ **Comatose**_

8\. **Subject First Name:** Chroma

 **Soul Trait:** Willpower/Hope

 **Before experiment Administration:** similar position to Chara, though now he was suffering from great deals of apathy & depression, felt like he was empty of emotions.

 **Experimental effects:** gave him a strengthen soul boost, effects seemed to differ, giving him a sense to live for others, appears to have refused death indefinitely, & if I'm correct, he's now growing more sense of protection over family. Eye regeneration, wounds seemed to heal into

 **After effects:** he seems to have memory flashes of past lives, often having these as night terrors in sleep, this led him to feel like he's on fire, or strangely he feels like he melting sometimes, often panic attacks, but fatal wounds seem to push him greater, refusal of death is extreme, body could melt.

 **Status:** _ **Living**_

 **Note: it appears that he seems to have some inner side that grows stronger the closer he is to death, Chroma appears to have some inner power within his soul, he seems to have the soul formations of a Typhlosion & a Garchomp in his soul, his body is effected by the soul greatly, to possibly the point of transforming into something **_**STRONGER**_ **than anything we've seen, power to equal & maybe surpass mega Pokémon. **


	9. Chroma 5(PokéProblems)

**Ch. 5:** _ **Ultra**_ **Mistakes;** _ **Legendary**_ **Proportions**

 **Date: _. 31, 2014**

 **(Pokémon Academy: PokéProblems)**

—

Chroma's P.O.V.

As I took the lift down, next to me was my twin sister, Zossie, she was just as young as me, though she can be scatter brain every now & again, as we descended to the lower levels, we reached a transporter, as we took a step into it, next to Zossie stood a Gabite—Scale is what she affectionally named him due to his ability, Rough Skin.

As we reached a new location, we got through the lab, as we met M & Mohn, the two men were programming, while there were people in the other areas of the lab, while M spoke, "Ah, Chroma, Zossie, happy you could join us... I want to explain what this machine is..."

Zossie quickly cut in, "What is it? It looks so different to any machine I've ever seen before! Why is it different?"

I spoke, "Chill out Z, M's about to explain it's purpose..." she immediately slowed down & listen.

M gave me a thankful nod, as explained, "this is the ultimate machine I made with my own blood, it's purpose... is to create Ultra Wormholes..."

I gave a surprised look, while Zossie merely exasperated, "What!?"

Melas nodded, "Correct, after an old friend helped me with the designs, he went back to his own world, but after tons of beast aura expansions, we're capable of opening wormholes into alternate universes, I intended to teach you two how to operate this device, it's function is simple..." as he went on to explain & show how to activate the machine, it's medium that activates the wormhole was shaped into the way of Mega Charizard X, the energy conduits that was what the flames from Charizard's mouth were. I found he was right, opening an ultra wormhole, I marveled, it was blue in color, as I approached the wormhole, Melas spoke further, "You two are gonna carry up to three dozen Beast Balls each, I don't want what happened with Chroma to happen & you children be unprepared, so I'm gonna be sending you two to train with the Ultra Recon Squad, Phyco will be willing to train you mainly as a payback from me, he promised he'll help you both..." as I put the special Pokéballs, I then decided to have a little fun, as I rose my hand into the ultra wormhole for a little fun, as Melas spoke, "I know what you're thinking, I'll send Raichu & Shade to watch you & Zossie, where ever you end up..."as I felt a little push with Zossie squealing happily.

—

As I landed I took out the familiar Luxury Ball, releasing Alexandria, who looked around, I heard Zossie squeal, "Yay! Where ever we are! I'm happy to be brought here regardless!"

I called out to her, "Chill Z, we need to figure where we are exactly..." as I walked through the earth, looking at the shallow water that surrounded us, I felt like I was being watch, as I looked at the area, I felt the sense growing when looking at the waterfall, I moved forward, as I saw a silhouette, I felt **THAT** feeling as well as _HER_ voice, 'Knowing something powerful behind that fall fills you with BRAVERY & DETERMINATION.' As I felt ready to fight, I called, "Get ready Alexandria!" As she got ready, a figure zoomed out of the falls, as I saw sea foam-green & then going the opposite direction but in a similar way towards Z, who saw it, & got ready, as Scales was ordered to use Dragon Breath, the figure was a pale yellow, they were similar body size & shape, as I focused I ordered, "Alex! Vacuum Wave!" As she generated power in her pincer, as she punched towards the Boeing's direct, as it launched a pink beam as it twisted, it seemed to equal Vacuum Wave, as both moves matched in a stalemate, I ordered, "Air slash!" As she generated more energy, as she launched ten saws, each move was dodged, but one brush against the figure, I then saw it, the open, as I ordered, "Bullet-Scissor!" As she flew into the air, appearing in front of the figure, before feeling an X-scissor surrounded in steel energy, sending the being into the ground, but I noticed it stop, as it was revealed a Latios, I near freaked, before I refocused, it was surrounded in a green sphere, as his wounds disappeared—Recover...

I nodded to him, & I looked over, seems Zossie had our mother's other dragon pokémon, as I saw an Altaria block a dragon pulse with disarming voice.

I shook my head, it appears these two are rare, or this AU, this color variation was normal, that is the case from what Melas said about a few he's been in. I commanded, "Use X-Scissor!" As he begun to fly, Latios was surrounded in draconic aura, before he launched the pink beam, it clicked—Stored Power, as Alex took the move, but pressed forward, slashing at him, causing damage. He glowed again from recover, then he begun channeling six spheres that went into one, before he launched it in a red beam, I ordered, "dodge!" She flew over it, as the beam went upward, it struck her, as she went crashing down, I spoke, "Air slash!" As she begun fly once more, sending saws at Latios, as he was surrounded by dragon force, he launched like a bullet, as he dodge the saws, before he launched Stored Power once again, hit Alex point blank, as she went to catch herself, Latios launched a the beam from before, pushing Alex into the water, as an eruption of steam hit me.

I looked at the passed out Scizor, I recalled, whispering praise, before Latios launched at me, I smirked mischievously, "Give him a First Impression, Akio!" As the bug released himself from his Pokéball, as he struck Latios into the shallow water, I then watched as he went through the water with impressive speed, as he immerged out of the water, I yelled, "Aqua Jet!" He nodded, as he lunged, his body coated in water, when he was inches away I yelled, "Now use Dual Chop!" As the water coated him, his brought up his claws, before bringing them down on Latios, I knew I had to go with it, as I brought out a Cherish Ball, as I threw at him, it begun to shake with the male Lati in it, after a while, it eventually let out a soft ping, as I patted Akio on the shoulder, then I felt wind racing at me, as I back-stepped, dodging a mist ball, as I saw the female Lati, injured, try hitting me, but like what Latios did, she was slammed into the earth by Akio, I sighed, as I tapped her with a Cherish Ball, it let out a ping, as I recalled Akio telling him, "Good job, buddy, you did well..." as I tucked the Cherish balls into my bag to deal with them later, I sighed, "Man, this feels like that fanfic with either Ash, Red, or Tobias..." as I went back to my sister, who was being held back by Shade.

She scolded, "Why didn't you let me catch Latias?"

I answered, "You try not catching a legendary that's furious when you catch her sibling, I guess neither of them wanted to be separated from the other, so I guess I hafta keep em together..." as I walked pulling her into the Ultra Wormhole, Shade & Raichu following behind.

—

I sighed as I walked back in, that was really short lived, as Z continued to pout, Melas chuckled, "Hmm, so what happened?"

I explained the situation, as he chuckled, "I had a feeling you'd both end up against a Rare Pokémon..."

Z responded, "What!?" As I raised a brow, Melas chuckled, "I'm sorry for secrecy, but I'll be honest, I wanted to see how strong Chroma was, your fine by yourself, along with Benefactor's Pokémon..." we both stared at him.

It didn't last as I went to get Alexandria as well as the Lati duo healed, after I gave them to the Aether Member that heals Pokémon, the earth shifted as the ground fell in certain areas, I rushed, noticing Melas tapping on several areas, I noticed Zossie helping Mohn up, as the machine begun acting, I also noticed the Cosmog, as it went to them, before anything else happened, something came out, it was black in color, & looked like a bunch of prisms combined, as the creature grabbed hold of Mohn who had the Cosmog, as he struggled he gave me one last grin, before he was dragged into the wormhole, Zossie ran after the thing, before some force grabbed hold of her, pulling her into the wormhole.

As I helped get people evacuated, after I got all the people, though some of the scientists that were close to Melas fell through the earth, I knew I had one goal now...

 _ **Rescuing Melas**_

—

AN:

* There it is, the final chapter for Chroma specifically, while I revealed Zossie, I'll explained something, Zossie is Spirit's twin in Preparation & PokéProblems, I wanted to make it to where every character in the Ore family, whether older by a year or twins; Melas & Lusamine are an example, Chroma & Zossie as well.

* I won't be doing a 5 chapter for Preparation's AU, I just wanted to do it, but the Latis are in the secret base of Chroma & Chara, though hidden.

* This is the last chapter of the PokéProblems AU, there will be another, but it won't be for a long while.


	10. Evie Ore 1

**Ch. 1:** _ **EVIE**_ **-thing will be astounding**

 **Date: Mar. 5, 2014**

 **(Note: these all are Preparation unless I say otherwise)**

—

As a young girl got her things together, she happily squealed in delight, this girl in question had a pink top with the z-move symbol on the front, wearing a black skirt w/ a dark pink stripe went to her knees, she had silver hair with pink streaks, she had pink eyes, she had pale skin of the same tint as her twin brother, Chroma, she had a dark purple hoody wrapped around her waist, this coat had the Aether symbol. This 10 year old is known as Evie-Lution Factor Ore, or Evie Factor Ore for short.

She looked at her first Pokémon, Sunne—her Shiny Eevee, the young fox was just as excited as her trainer, she was ready to be stronger, you see, Evie's goal is to be a top coordinator. So she's getting ready to go to Sinnoh to begin her way up.

As she walked out, she noticed Spirit munching on a chocolate bar, as she dipped it into chocolate milk, she giggled, "Hey sis, is _EVIE_ -thing alright...?" As she giggled.

Evie put her hand up, "I'm not gonna get onto you , I having high _SPIRITS_ about when I start my journey in Sinnoh that you can't ruin this day with puns..." as her eyes blazed to life(figuratively).

Chroma walked in(Fangs following), he merely looked at her, "Just don't set the kitchen on fire, cuz non of us are gonna be _RED_ -dy for that..." as he snatched a few malasadas, while Spirit giggled, Evie shook, "Bro, I don't want you to be... rude...?" As she merely looked confused at the the handkerchief merely hanging off Chroma's hand, it had a stone like shard attached to the handmkerchief like a pin, though it was big enough to actually fit around Sunne's neck, she merely looked confused, "Thanks... bro...?"

Chroma explained, taking it & putting it around Sunne's neck, he explained, that's for your eevee, it's call the sun shard, it is a very rare item, & a very special item, it's for only Eevee & certain Pokémon that are like Eevee..." as he hugged her, taking her aback, "That's my gift to you, for your birthday... I hope you have a successful journey as a coordinator..." as he nodded to her, as he walked out, he merely chuckled lightly, "Don't worry... you'll have _Evie_ -thing under control, have a happy _Eevee_ -ng before you leave tonight..." as he's went outside.

Evie looked down at Sunne, as she put the handkerchief around her neck, she gave a happy bark, but the she noticed the way the stone looked like, a crescent moon, it was emanating energy, while glowing yellow.

As she went towards Kukui's lab, due to a call...

—

As Evie arrived, she looked up at the broken hut, it had patch-up holes that covered the entirety of the house, as she walked in, she was met with three Lycanroc: one was red & was bipedal; Midnight form Lycanroc, one had pale yellow fur & was quadruped; Midday Form, & the last was orange with attributes mainly to that of the Midday form Lycanroc, though a few attributes of midnight form; this was Dusk form Lycanroc. She heard Kukui, "I'm happy your back... I'd like to wish luck when you leave, & as tradition, I will give you a choice between the three starter pokémon..." as he tossed out three pokéballs, each ball was solid red & they each had the symbol that represented the type of the trio, a leaf symbol, a flame symbol, & a water drop symbol, as they revealed three pokémon.

That's when she heard Chroma, "I'll show you what's unique & capable about each of them." As he held his weird looking Pokédex, on his left was Dusky, while his right had Fangs, as the two followed looking at the three pokémon, as he pointed his dex at them, Evie watching & reading each of their info...

—

 _Rowlet, The Grass Quill Pokémon; It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound & unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed. _

_Gender: Male_

 _Ability: Long Reach_

 _Moves: Tackle, Leafage, Growl, & Ominous Wind. _

—

 _Litten, the Fire Cat; Litten show very few emotions, & prefer being alone. It takes time to build any level of trust. _

_Gender: Male_

 _Ability: Intimidate_

 _Moves: Scratch, Ember, Growl, & Double Kick. _

—

 _Popplio, the Sea Lion Pokémon; Popplio control balloons & works hard to make bigger balloons. _

_Gender: Female_

 _Ability: Liquid Voice_

 _Moves: Pound, Bubble, Growl, & Aqua Ring. _

—

Evie looked perplexed, while Chroma merely looked on, in his pocket was a gift to her, from both him & Hala, as Evie frowned, "What's Liquid Voice?" As she looked at Popplio.

Chroma explained, "Exactly what the name implies..." as he tapped down on the dex, it spoke, _Liquid Voice—converts all sound-base techniques to the water-typing._ & with that Chroma out the dex away, as he merely nodded, "Go pick your partner & good luck with said partner..." as he watched.

Evie muttered to herself, "let's see, Chroma has explained to me how each Pokémon works; Decidueyes are very stronger; clearly meant for battle, but I'm not picking him, Rowlet never truly called to me..." as Rowlet merely fell asleep, she looked between Popplio & Litten, as she looked at Litten first, she muttered, "Incineroar is an ideal Pokémon, but they have an extremely selfish desposition, they are very hard to control, but love the audience..." as she turned toward Popplio, she then walked in front of the sea lion, & then picked her up, as she spoke, "I made my decision, I choose Popplio." As she hugged her.

Kukui asked, "Would you like to name her?" As he hand over the Pokéball of the Pokémon in question, who merely barked happily as she clapped her paws together.

Evie nodded, "Yup! I'll name her Ashi!" As she hugged Popplio affectionately.

Chroma gave a grin, "I have a gift from me & Hala, we teamed up to make this Z-ring..." as he held a Z-ring with Waterium-Z in it.

Evie happily accepted it, as she hugged her brother, "Thanks for getting me a Z-ring & Z-crystal bro!"

Chroma merely nodded, "No prob, I want to make sure my twin is set for an adventure through the Sinnoh Region..." as he merely got ready to go on his own, he nodded, taking off.

Kukui nodded, "Since he gave you waterium-Z, I wanted to see which Pokémon starter you'd pick, so I recently got this, but I don't have a Primarina, so take it..." as he handed her a Z-crystal similar to Waterium-Z, she accepted it happily.

Chroma asked, "I think you should fight me & Dusky before you leave... it may trigger something..." as the puppy Pokémon barked at Sunne rival-like, while wagging her tail.

Meeting Sunne's look, Evie nodded, "I accept, me & Sunne are gonna win this!"

Chroma chuckled, "Don't get over confident, that'll lead to weakness, you know I always planned a head of time for these kind of things..." as the twins walked on to the beach, ready for combat, as Kukui nodded to the two, as his phone rings, he answered, "Alola... yes, he's fighting her... I'll be there, your plan is working like a charm, she has her Z-ring, Sunne has that handkerchief... Yup, I'm coming... see ya soon." As he hung up, & moved forward, as he sent out Braviary & flew off.

—

Dusky stood firm & eager to battle, while Sunne took stance, Evie called, "This won't be your victory bro!" As Sunne barked in response, agreeing with her trainer.

Chroma laughed, "Now now sis... don't count you eevee before they hatch... I'll starter with the first move... Dusky use Thunder Fang!" The Puppy Pokémon barked, as she begun to run, her fangs crackling with lightning.

Evie then called, "Sunne! Use quick attack in circles, & use swift!" Sunne nodded, as she sped away, then begun to run around Dusky, while she begun increasing her speed, while summoning stars, as they all head towards the center, Chroma called, "Rock Polish! Then Iron Tail while doing a spin!" As he watched, as Dusky glowed white temporarily, before using it to spin, while hitting the swift back, however they kept coming back, chroma then kept looking at the scene, as an idea spread in his, thought, "use you Iron Tail, but only collect them."

As she strengthened the power in her tail, & while spin, she curved her tail, as she begun collecting the move, eventually Evie yelled, "Use Shadow Ball!" As Sunne jumped up, charging the ball of spirit energy.

Chroma then yelled, "Now throw the stars!" As Dusky launched herself into the air, still spinning, as she threw the stars, which met the shadow ball in an explosion, as yellow, purple, & black sparkles fell form the air. Chroma then yelled, "Use Crush Claw!" As Dusky struck Sunne, her claws extended & glowing red, as Sunne breathed in relief that she dodged the move.

Evie gritted her teeth, Dusky was clearly stronger, but she knew, Chroma's ability to adapt & catch on to any strategy was astounding, she had to think out of the box, as she looked around the sandy battle field, she then heard Sunne barking at her, "Ee, Ee! Vee, evee! Ee!" This seemed to snap her out of her trans, as Dusky watched with Chroma, as he ordered, "Use Fire Fang!"

She knew this was her chance, as she ordered, "Sunne! Charge Up Shadow Ball!" As Sunne begun to charge up the move, Dusky barked, as her fangs ignited, she prepared to chomp down, as Evie yelled, "Sunne, quick-jump!" As Sunne jumped, evading the fire fang by barely, then Evie called, "Now!" As the shadow ball hit it's mark, resulting in an explosion, as Dusky winced, as she picked herself back up, Evie cheered, "Good now Sing!" As Sunne sang a beautiful melody, Dusky begun to calm down, as her eye begun to droop, she looked like she was in a daze.

Chroma took a breath as he closed his eyes, he then opened them, revealing two green eyes, as he spoke in a different, yet calmer tone, "Get Up... Dusky..." as she stood back up, after fighting off sleep.

Evie then called, "Use iron tail!" As Sunne launched, her tail coated in metal, as she brought it down on the Rockruff that struggled to stay a wake, as Dusky struggled up Chroma spoke, "Remember, it doesn't matter if you win, as long as you don't push yourself too hard..." as she heard those words, she collapsed willingly.

Evie ran cheering, "Sunne you did it! We beat one of bro's Pokémon!" The Evolution Pokémon barked happily, before her body glowed. As Chroma begun treating Dusky's wounds, he watched with a smirk, the handkerchief was glowing in union with the evolution, before the glow died, revealing a shiny Espeon. Evie squealed, "You evolved into Espeon! Congratulations!" As the newly evolved eeveelution barked, happily, Chrom merely looked at the handkerchief, he mumbled, "Still strong glow... I see..." as he begun writing something down in one of his many notebooks.

Evie glared at her twin threatening, growling, "Just what are you going on about?!" As she feared he did something to Sunne.

Chroma merely rose his hand up in a defensive yet brushing away, "I did nothing, that crescent-shaped shard is the sun shard, in Orre region these items are special, they evolve any Pokémon that require light of the sun, it effect the form they take as well, like rockruff, riolu or possibly Shaymin." As he finished with more writing, he continued, "plus there's a chance at least one of us was picked by a special Pokémon, but I do wish you luck..." as walked to the corner of the Kukui's house, but she knew, he wasn't even on the island anymore, she never understood how he could do it, but he was capable of teleporting somehow, she always questioned how he was capable of doing it but she learned to just go with the flow that is known as Chroma. She was happy regardless, as she spoke, "Let's see what's gonna happen to your moves..." she yipped, as she licked her best human friend affectionately.

—

As she came back to her house, in Poni Canyon, she noticed Chroma sleeping lazily, as she heard him, "I'm surprised your Espeon is capable of those traits, I'm gonna give you some TMs that correspond with Espeon..." as she nodded, she merely grabbed Chroma my the hand, as she managed to snap him out of his daze-sleep state he often put himself into, as she dragged him, he sighed, "Hmm... still wondering what Spirit's up to..."

Evie looked at him confused, "Why would you think that?"

Chroma answered, "She always has a prank, especially with Shade teaming up with her... & this is like the scene to one of her pranks..." as the electrium-Z glowed, forcing his personality switch to a recent personality, known simply as Jolty, she knew since the ability to trigger the Z-powered form, the personalities became literal reality, so he merely growled, compared to the other personalities, Jolty was a tsundere, which was a character in a story who started out cold at the beginning, but slowly grows friendlier.

As they opened the door, Jolty flipped the light switch, which got them a huge greeting, "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROMA & EVIE!" As they were greeted by family & friends, Jolty merely looked on, as he sighed, while Evie was overwhelmed by the birthday surprise, Chroma then heard a voice, it was Gladion, as he proceeded to chat, he looked unsure, until Gladion spoke, which made him snap his fingers, as the duo disappeared, Evie looked confused at the scene, 'Gladion trying to get Chroma to help him with something...?' As she shook off the thought.

She was greeted & wished happy birthday by all her friends, as well as, she eventually found Chroma, as she sat down, she heard Chroma, "Man... things really are big, Gladion need me to help him get something, but regardless, he's leaving Aether tomorrow... this party certainly is a big one..."

She gave a look, "You knew about this... didn't you?" She asked, as she looked ready to kill him.

Chroma put his hands up, explaining, "Nah, I didn't know this, with Spirit, you always can be paranoid, but I get paranoid about everything, so I had a feeling something was gonna happen, call a _FOREWARN_..." as he winked, he chuckled lightly.

That's when she got close, she then asked, "Bro(yo?) can take me somewhere...?(why's that?) I want to get a few Z-crystals & you said that you know the location of every island trial, so can you please take me?" The she begun to beg, "Please, I beg you! I'll do ANYTHING you want! So please!?"

Chroma wasn't dumb, but he wasn't gonna take advantage, he then thought about it, before he respond, "I'll need to help you, but aside that, I want you to catch a few specific pokémon for me...(okay, who?) at least one member of the Duskull line, Magby line, Elekid line, Snorunt line, &... member of the Trapinch line, but you don't have to work very hard, nor do they need to be in order, I just want to research & train new Pokémon... ya' know..." as he held his hand towards Evie, she shook it, as Chroma spoke, "Alright, which crystal?"

She didn't need to think too much, she always loved the glow it produced as she called, "Electrium-Z..."

Chroma nodded, "You always loved Luxray, alright, off we go..." as he snapped his fingers, & they disappeared.

—

*Totem Den*

As they both appeared, they found them self in a bigger power plant-type cavern, there was a massive stack of beautiful Z-crystals, she approached it, but Chroma spoke, ""You have to beat the Totem Pokémon first, I'll help you take it down though... Totem Pokémon! We have a challenger, please accept her challenge!?" As the environment grew denser, like lightning was becoming a living weapon, the machinery was buzzing to life, as Chroma looked at the Elekid & Electabuzz, he spoke, "Partners of the Totem Pokémon, you have to take them down before the Totem shows herself..." as he took out a cherish ball, as he tossed it into the air, revealing Anistar the Shiny Larvitar.

Evie nodded, "Sunne! Use Psy-beam!" As the Espeon jumped, before launching a rainbow-colored beam at Elekid, as the electric type fainted to the power of the evolutionary Pokémon, that's when she saw Electabuzz flying into the unconscious baby Pokémon, as Electabuzz passed out, she & Sunne looked at Anistar, who was merely dusting herself off.

Then they heard a sound of a massive squeak, as a ball of metal, launched, striking Anistar, while pushing her back, as she hit the Pokémon back, though she winced, as the rock smash launched it into the air, as the ball turned into a Togedamaru, Chroma called, "Totem Togedamaru..." the steel-type merely waved at Chroma in a friendly way, before aura flared around her.

Anistar merely roared, as rocks dug into Togedamaru, while the steel-type shrugged it easily, making Chroma grin, Evie spoke, "Alright this one gonna be difficult, Espeon! Sing!" As Espeon sang the beautiful, Chroma spoke, "Stone Edge!" As Anistar punched the earth, as rock launched came out of the ground, as Togedamaru begun turned, creating a spiky, forest-green shield, as it blocked the moves. Togedamaru then ignited with electricity, before it went at high speeds, striking Sunne, "No! Sunne!" As the Espeon struggled up, Chroma nodded, "Dragon dance, keep using it, till you get attacked, then rock smash!" As draconic aura surrounded Anistar, this continued about two other times, before Togedamaru launched at Larvitar, as she barely dodged the move, before striking with her fist, which resulted in Togedamaru flying into a wall, Evie then called, "Sunne! Iron Tail!" As she brought her tail onto Togedamaru, as the steel-type collapsed.

Evie cheered, "We did it!" Sunne chirped happily, before collapsing into her trainer's arms, as Chroma helped Togedamaru back up, Togedamaru approached Evie, show an egg in one hand & an Electrium-Z in the other, as Evie squealed at the Z-crystal, Chroma tapped her shoulder, as she caught herself, she looked, as Togedamaru forced the egg into her hands, as Chroma chuckled, "You always are the forceful one..." as he said his farewells to the mouse, they teleported.

—

After a while they opened presents, Scarlet & Locke gave their gifts at the same time, Chroma looked at the open package, two matching scarfs, one was cyan with white, while the other was red with black, Evie questioned, "What's this...?"

Scarlet answered, "Their matching scarfs...(but why are they inverted...?)" as Chroma quirked his eyebrow.

Locke begun, "We made them to be inverted, you know because you two are color tone opposites, so inverted scarfs that fit you!"

As Chroma picked up the red & black striped scarf, he swung it around, as it covered his mouth, he then ruffled Locke & Scarlet's hair, "aw... even if you're older, you're still the most adorable things around after Spirit & Proxy..."

Scarlet & Locke simultaneously groaned, "Bro... don't embarrass us..." as they blushed out of embarrassment at the exact same time.

Chroma chuckled, "Red & Cyan... two wonderful colors..." as he merely disappeared, he spoke, "I gonna check on my partners, come on Fangs, Dusky." As he disappeared with the two Pokémon.

—

Evie looked at Chroma, as the sun begun to rise, she had said her farewells to everyone the night before... except for Chroma... she looked at Chroma, as he looked at the sun, he spoke, "No matter what..." as she looked at him, he continued, his voice calm & lax as normal, "...we'll always be family no matter... what..." as she saw a single tear on the side of his face, he looked at her, she knew he couldn't cry out of right eye, after the incidents involving Salamé & chara, he never cried, as she felt her emotions grow out of control, as she hugged him, he accepted with a return hug, as he spoke, "I promise... we'll always be family, even in fights... even in death... even when we're worlds apart... we will be twins NO MATTER WHAT... right..." as he gave a grin under the scarf, but he could feel it, her tears, they were running down, he then gave a light laugh, as he separated, "We'll meet again, sis, & have a battle..." as he gave a grin, he gave a wave, as she returned the wave with a wave of her own, as she boarded the plane...

...& then her journey has begun...

—

AN:

There it is.

* Evie won't be in any Academy stories except for this, or otherwise...

* Chroma & Evie are twins, born at the exact same time, they have a connection to each other.

* Evie's only gonna have one chapter I decided, she isn't part of the Academy stories aside being the twin of Chroma, so she's only getting one, the other will get three though.


	11. Spirit 1

**Ch. 1: Getting a High SPIRIT-ed Team**

 **(Pokémon: Alolan Experiment)  
** —  
*Forget it, PokéGabert, I'll tell my story up till the point I begun messing with the students of Alola.*  
*ahem*

 _My_ P.O.V.  
 **Date: Nov. 10, 2013**

It's been a while since I've had anyone to play with, Chroma is training his team up in his secret base in a location unknown. Chara's in a coma, Evie's training with Sunne to become stronger while finding new move combos to use for contests. Scarlet & Locke are right now tryna survive the thing that is known as Father's training, so I decided to take a walk, I never really been the one to fight, but I was capable of quote on quote 'super-powered feats.'  
As I walked on the beaches of Ula Ula Island, near that place where I chat with that living green blob, compared to everyone else, I love the color of his core, it was white in color, he's always sweet & kind to me, & he often sleeps in my pockets. Today was a day, I heard him, this time more urgent, "Spirit! I need you help, there's someone attacking a clothed-Pokémon!" I nodded, as I felt slight pressure on my shoulder, I ran to find a Mimikyu being bullied by Team Skull, I called, as the little core stood in front of me, he growled, "Hey! Leave her alone!" As Shifter(he preferred to be called) took stance, while he glowed lightly, but the green intensified, as he grew bigger than originally, in his spot stood a wolf-like dragon, why he chose to be my friend, I'll never know, all I know is PokéGabert's intentions were to have him counter the Hoopa that Father owns.  
The Grunts merely laughed at me, but they were given a quick end, as he fired a strong dragon pulse, which sent them all flying, as I approached the Mimikyu, I merely sprayed her with a potion I took from big bro, it stung, while I merely looked to Shifter for translation, as the Mimikyu spoke, he translated, "She's wondering why you save trash like her?" As I gave him a glare, he merely exclaimed, "What!? That's by her words, not mine!" As he continued, "They were apparently beating her up as a Pikachu wanna-be. Though she envies the mouse greatly, she wanted to be strong like the mouse..." the Mimikyu merely held one of her shadow hands up, as a try of shake, while Shifter translated, "She wants to be friends & says that she wants to be you Pokémon..."  
I merely smiled, "Yes, you can be my friend & first Pokémon partner on my team of ghost & dark-types!" As her eyes glimmered with happiness, she jumped onto my right shoulder.  
Shifter asked me, "Really!? Just like that!?" I nodded.  
I explained, "This is around the same age big bro got Proxy as his first partner, I want to be like him!" As she took out a Friend Ball, Mimikyu was about to tap, it when Spirit spoke, "We gotta get you a name first..." as I thought, Shifter reverted to his original form, as he then looked at me, "How about Mimi-chu?"  
Mimikyu squeaked happily, I looked at him, before he gave an obvious answered, "look, Mimikyu are known to envy Pikachu very much, so why not that?" As I nodded I shouted, "Go Dream Ball!" As it hit her, her body converted to energy, before said energy went in, as it shook once before letting out a soft ping, I then shouted, letting her out, as she landed, she squeaked happily, as I happily called, "Yes! I got a Mimi-chu!" The little girl cheered with me, extremely happy about it all. As I ran off, the Pokémon on my shoulder, while Shifter turned invisible.

Date: May 5, 2014  
As I begged to Kukui, Hala & father, "Please can be a trainer!? Pretty please with a chocolate-caramel M&Ms on top!? PLEASE!?" As Kukui merely sighed, nervous, I knew him well, he always encourage children to look to the future for their dreams, Hala chuckled then nodded to Father for some reason.  
Hala then kneeled down so he was level with me, as Mimi-chu merely looked confused at his actions, as he spoke, "Do you promise to train with me till the end days or at least till you're ready for your journey here in alola?" I nodded, hopeful.  
Melas spoke, "I'll allow you to be a trainer, as long as you stay in touch with Kukui, & train with Hala or Chroma; under their rule of course..."  
I nodded, "I'll abide by that, I just want to be strong & make tons of friends with ghost & dark Pokémon!"  
Hala laughed, "Hahaha! She's exactly like your wife Melas!"  
Father chuckled lightly, "She's a sweet & hyper active as Benefactor & her dragons, I wonder what her response would be to her cousin in Hoenn..."  
Kukui nodded with a grin, as he sent out the an owl & a kitten; Rowlet & Litten, I always saw my father with his Decidueye as an awesome combo, they were astounding, so I made my mind up right away, "I choose Rowlet! & Imma gonna name you Robin, but Hello 12 won't do Robin for now, & you'll be stuck as Jupne for some reason, so you want to be my partner?" Jupne/Robin merely looked at me like I was crazy, before she nodded & landed on my shoulder, ready to be my partner.  
Father chuckled lightly at my fourth wall break, as he handed me a regular Pokédex, he then spoke, "This will be your ID, Pokémon info database, & Trainer Card so take good care of it, my little Hex Maniac..." as he ruffled my hair, I glared at him for doing that, in which he chuckled.

Date: Dec. 15, 2014  
As I moved, Shifter seemingly in one of my pockets lazily, Robin/Jupne was perched on my head, while Mimi-chu was hanging on my shoulder, as I moved through the Memorial Hill, I noticed something that poked out... a Pokémon egg, as I picked it up, the egg cracked, I begun to freak out, "Ahh! Did I break it, what did I do!?"  
I heard Shifter speak, "It's not breaking, it's hatching!"  
I merely gave an 'o' in response, as I sat in front of it, Robin/Jupne & Mimichu on either side of me, as it hatched fully, I saw what Pokémon it was, a Shuppet.  
As it looked at me directly in the eye, I heard a young female voice in my head, "Mommy!" As she nuzzled into me, I looked at Shifter, who merely found the seen hilarious, as I asked, "Did she just... talk to me through telepathy?!"  
Shifter merely nodded, "Apparently so... mommy...(Shut Up!)" as I stroked the little ghost, I could see that she was viewing me as a legitimate mother, I merely sighed happily, "with every new born, there's a name for you will be Jupé... like it...?"  
She looked up at me, before shipping, "I love it, Mommy!" As she flew around me happily, I took out a luxury ball, before I tapped her with it, it immediately pinged, as I released her, she gave a look in confusion, before she noticed me & went to me, squealing, "Mommy is ghost! Mommy is the BEST! Yay for Mommy!"  
I happily skipped away from the hill, my partners following after me.

Date: Sep. 5, 2015  
As I walked through the lab or 2 basement floor, I really disregarded what I'm warned about, as I found a little Pokémon that seemed to look at me, before letting off a "Pew!" As Shuppet jumped out of her ball, before playing with it, I merely tilted my head in fascination, as I looked perplexed, I knew this was Faba's lab, but I liked the Pokémon, so I read through his files on these 'Ultra Beast' I eventually found something that made me irritated, as I printed off the information on Cosmog & the Ultra Beasts, before I teleport away with Cosmog & Jupé, but not before naming her Debbie after giving her a cosmic brownie & catching her with one of my big bro's Cherish Balls.

AN:  
* I wanted to do something for Spirit, mainly revealing how she met each of her Pokémon.  
"I love all my Pokémon, though I'm still perplexed why Robin's name is Jupne in Hello 12's story?"  
* Spirit will be getting another Pokémon that WILL be dark-type, she'll get one dark-type at least.  
"I can't wait to go for a new Pokémon that'll be dark-type! Some of them are so kawaii!"  
* I wanted to show everyone how she got her Pokémon.  
* next chapter is going to be versus a totem Pokémon


	12. Spirit 2

Ch. 2: Do You Know Z Way?

Date: Apr. 6, 2015

(Pokémon: Alolan Experiment)

Spirit's P.O.V.

As I walked outside of the building, it was the former Megamart on Ula Ula Island, but I wanted to be able to use Z-moves. I looked to my right, as Chroma the Trial Captain Acerola were chatting, before Chroma nodded, "Alright here' the main thing, my Pokédex has a camera system that can locate ghosts, you can use it, but be careful it will only take pictures for ghost Pokémon. Alright AC tell her what she needs to do..."

The girl who was slightly younger than my big bro explained, "Alright what you need to do is take the pictures of multiple ghost pokémon, the totem is sure to appear to you after you do that... so... BEGIN YOUR TRIAL!" As she opened the door with the help of her Gengar shiny Mimikyu, I prepared, sending out Jupé, Robin/Jupne, Mimi-chu, who knew what was going on, as our first trial ever.

End of P.O.V. *Really?*

;"As Spirit moved, she saw a pikachu moving near one of the conveyor belts, as it temporarily sparked with life, before it died continued this way, "Not clever on description for it... are you... but regardless, I need to get that Ghostium-Z regardless..." as she pointed the camera at the conveyor belt, she noticed a ghastly playing with it, as she turned it on, the flash turned on, catching Haunter's attention, as he attacked, Spirit yelled, "Shadow Claw!" As Mimikyu launched forward, er claws forming, as she delivered a slash, that made the Ghasty flinched, before disappeared entirely.

As she fist-pumped, she squealed, "Yes! Two more to go!" As she heard the Pikachu, followed by the little mouse from before, but it's coloration was off slightly, she looked more paler, as it moved away, Spirit looked confused, "Why is a Pikachu here...?" As she shook her head, as she saw rattling shopping cart, as she approached it with the camera, it begun to pick up something, a Haunter that seemed to be arguing with a purple Pumpkaboo, who really seemed to be playful at the moment, as she took the picture, the flash startled the Pumpkaboo, causing her to flee, while the Haunter got ready to fight.

Spirit commanded, "Robin! Razor Leaf! Then Ominous Wind!" As Robin/Jupne flapped one of her wings, causing a small storm of leaf to strike Haunter, while they didn't do much, it created the disatraction she was looking for, as Haunter took the ominous wind, before launching will-o-wisp, hitting Dartrix, as the red sparks flew around her, Spirit commanded, "Jupé! Shadow Ball!" As the orb of shadow energy was met with the Haunter's Shadow Ball, causing the explosion of the stalemate, then she called playfully, "Mimi-chu! Shadow Rough please!?"

As Mimi-chu was surrounded in shadow energy, before lunging at Haunter, causing ghost fairy energy to hit, as purple pink sparkles begun to fall, Mimi-chu landed on Spirit's right shoulder gracefully, as Haunter disappeared, confirming her win.

Spirit cheered, "Yay! We only have one more, before the Totem Pokémon is ready to fight us!" Her Pokémon chirped happily, as she took out a burn heal, sprayed it on Robin/Jupne, who winced, as the electricity disappeared. She heard the pikachu sound again, as a colorless Pikachu begun moving upward out of sight, however, the Pumpkaboo from before was watching her, following her. As she saw levitating dolls, approaching with the camera her team at the ready.

Chroma spoke, his eyes yellow, "So I've heard that Z-power Rings are appear a little bit more than normal, in the possession of Totems or Tapus... right?"

Acerola chirped, "Yep! I've heard that strong Mimikyu can be found with the sacred jewel! Just the other day, Mimi-tan gave me a Mimikyium-Z a couple of nights ago, I've also heard from trial goers that there's been a room in the very back, where they fight the Totem Pokémon. I don't really believe them, but I should... right?"

Chroma shrugged, his becoming indigo, "I've heard that there have been sightings of a Shiny Pumpkaboo in the area around here, so maybe their right... I've heard that people are terrified of their trial here..."

As she gave her usual grin, Chroma looked on unfazed, "So... if ya don't mind me asking... what exactly is the Totem Pokémon?"

Acerola shrugged, "It's supposed to be this big guy, but I've heard that the Totem Pokémon in there is stronger can create hallucinations of Pikachu, as trial goes, I've heard that each trainer speaks of this hallucination growing more of what you'd see the colors of a dead Pikachu, colors slowly draining what not, but I've heard of rumors that the Totem created a spectral illusion of me... so I'm worried about her somewhat..." as she looked down, giving a downcast look.

Chroma brought her to stare at his now green eyes, after minutes, Chroma spoke, "Don't worry, this is MY little sister we're talking about, she's never felt fear nor sweat ever... she'll be fine AC... so don't worry... she'll be fine..." as he stared into her eyes for the longest time, she grew a blush as he went back to his purple eyes, he just spoke, "It's the Pokémon I'm more worried about, she's probably one-shot Ghastly then put down Haunter with her Coordinator-Battler side..." as she looked at him before nodding, happy again to know that her best friend has faith in his sister.

As Spirit sighed, she just defeated Gengar, now she was exhausted, Dartrix was put out of commission, while Jupé was injured somewhat, then Mimi-chu was fine for the most part. She heard the Pikachu sound again, saw the Pikachu again, only he looked more paler if that was possible, as she disappeared she followed, eventually she turned the corner, finding the back of 'Acerola' facing her. Spirit spoke to Mimi-chu, "This is like the ending scene from the Blair witch project... we need a Pikachu that loves Halloween..." Mimi-chu nodded in agreement, before looking confused about the whole 'Pikachu with love for Halloween.

'Acerola' spoke, "Go away... why are you here...?"

Spirit retorted, "Finishing your trial that you put me up to Acerola... why are you asking this, you already know this... why aren't you with big bro...?" As she looked worried that her brother's friend lost her sanity.

The girl spoke, "Go Away...(No.) GeT oUt!(No!) GET OUT!(NO!) GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT...!" That's when the camera turned on by itself took a picture, after the flash ended, the figure was gone, as Spirit heard a voice, "Kek kek kek... YoU ThInK YoU'Ll wIn...? ThInK AgAiN... We'rE LoNeLy... So vErY LoNeLy... WiLl yOu jOiN Us iF YoU FaIl...? WiLl wE PlAy wItH Us iF YoU WiN...?" As the voice echoed then disappeared...

As Spirit looked down, she merely looked glum, before she looked at her two remaining partners, she asked, "You two ready?"

Mimi-chu nodded, while crying out happily. Spirit approached the door, that mysteriously unlatched, but she knew what was about to happen, as the camera turned on by itself, as it turned on a flashlight, she looked in shock, there were pictures of pikachu, one had the legendary Red with his pokémon around him before he disappeared, then there was one for the cosplay Pikachu, the others were different thing with at least one Pikachu each.

She turned towards her moving bag on her back, found Pumpkaboo hiding in her bag, as she came out, she spun around, as light came out of her two gaps in the pumpkin part of her, as the light shined at the door, which showed the Pikachu, but her body glitched massively, before the glitch disappeared, revealing a Shiny Mimikyu where the Pikachu was.

As Spirit gave a smile, she spoke out, "Let's go Totem Mimikyu!" As the ghost lunged forward, totem aura surrounding her, as the fight begun. Chroma was sitting under the shade of the tree next to the building, he was in a chat with Acerola about the outbreak of Pokémon that are appearing all around Alola, they are rare, but they seem attracted to the islands.

"They're cut off by an explosion of purple energy that came out of the door, as Chroma jumped up, not catching onto the blush from Acerola, he prepared to enter, Duality's Dream Ball in his hand, he merely looked on, as his eyes cut deep, the look in his eye, a killer's instinct, then he turned back to Acerola, who was shocked partially fearful of the look in his eyes, as he sighed, he closed them opened them, revealing his regular eyes, he comforted, "Sorry... for that... not many people see... "Look..." as he pat her on the head, he then spoke, "Just, this Totem Pokémon... I have no clue what Pokémon it is, ghosts are one of the deadliest types, so you can imagine I'm worried, Duskull line create their own by mummifying the bodies brainwashing them into becoming Dusclops, Cofagrigus mummify anyone that touches them, Banette are... you know... etc..."

Acerola sighed as she pulled him down to sit with her, as she talked with him more about move strategies to ease him away from the ghost trial that's occurring.

* * *

Jupé! Use Gunk Shot!(yes mother!)" as Shuppet shot out a toxic-like waste, striking Mimikyu, who pushed through, striking with play rough, knocking Jupé out.

As she recalled her precious 'child', she looked at Mimi-chu, before she yelled, "Shadow Claw!" As Mimi-chu lunged forward, striking the ghost/fairy with her claws, as the clothed-Pokémon shook off the damage, she lunged, striking with wood hammer, as Disguise took effect, Spirit called, "Swords Dance then Mimic that Wood Hammer! Mimi-chu nodded, as she was surrounded by red aura, before her tail glowed, before bring it down on the totem Pokémon, Mimikyu stood back up, while Spirit whined, "Why does she keep getting up?!"

That's when Mimikyu screeched, as a Banette appeared out of the shadows, as it launched a shadow ball, striking Mimi-chu pushing her back, as Banette charged another shadow ball, until it was struck by a bullet seed from Pumpkaboo, Spirit cheered, "Good job Pumpkaboo!" Pumpkaboo merely replied with a laugh, as Spirit turned back to Mimi-chu, then called, "Mimic on Banette!" As she generated an orb of ghost energy, striking Banette with a shadow ball combo from Pumpkaboo. As she replied, "Use Shadow Ball!" As Mimi-chu launched, Pumpkaboo launched a shadow ball, as her claws went into it, as she struck Mimikyu, resulting in an explosion, as the smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Mimikyu. Spirit cheered, Mim-chu running around her, Pumpkaboo flying around her, "We beat a Totem Pokémon!" As her Pokémon cheered with her.

Mimikyu rose back up, approaching, as it showed a sparkling jewel, it was the same color as Mimikyu looked different from regular Z-crystals. Mimikyu then presented a sparkling stone, though this one was dark purple, it had a strange groove for the Z-crystal. Spirit merely looked confused, "Th-thank you…?" Mimikyu nodded, before disappearing, she looked at the strange Z-crystal sparkling stone she now has… she looked at Pumpkaboo, who disappeared, through unknown to her, Pumpkaboo is following.

As Spirit walked out, she noticed Chroma sitting under the tree, being intimately assaulted by Acerola, as she separated from him, she sighed happily, before she noticed, "Oh! You beat the Totem?!"

Spirit happily squeaked, "Yep!" As she showed the sparkling stone Z-crystal, which caused Acerola to gasp, while Chroma merely looked on with interest.

Chroma took it, as he took it, he merely looked confused, "Where'd you get this Sparkling stone, he explained, "I'll craft it into a Z-ring…" as he walked off, within deep thought.

Acerola sighed, as she took out a ghostium-Z, "You pass my trial, here's something else I like to give to people sometimes when they beat my trial…" as she gave half-dozen of Dusk Balls, after she took off, Pumpkaboo immediately came out of the shadows, before tapping the dusk ball, being caught immediately. /span/p

* * *

* there you have it, I'll let you know this, Pumpkaboo, is something I wanted to do.  
""This is awesome, next time I train with Bro, I believe this whole flashback scenario is gonna be fun… ... um… personal.  
* Chroma Acerola isn't a shipping, Acerola just has feelings for Chroma, but Chroma has someone else in Kalos that likes Chroma that he knew from his past in living in Kalos, she happens to be the granddaughter of Gurkinn, who's actually an old tutor of Melas when he researched Mega Evolution with Sycamore.


	13. Scarlet & Locke Ore Part 1

Chroma took a drink of his tea, on his right was Tillith, & on his left was Jeremiah, Chroma had brought the two on his little meals to chat with them, learning more about them both. Spying on them was Thomas(because Tillith was his girlfriend), Babs(because she was jealous of Chroma treating her rival to meals), & Akale(just curious about Chroma & was dragged by them).

As Chroma sighed, he then heard Jeremiah, "You know, I've never heard about your past, or about your family..."

He looked down at his cup, "I don't really talk about my own or my family's past... you wouldn't want to hear it anyway..."

Tillith asked, "I want to know about your siblings too..."

As he looked down, he sighed in defeat, "Who do you two need to know about?"

Jeremiah questioned, "Can you tell me about your twin sister, you don't really like to talk about her, can you tell me embodiment of aebout why?"

Chroma tensed up, which they all noticed, Thomas whispered to the duo, "Did either of you know he had a twin?"

Babs retorted, "I didn't know he even had more than one sibling..."

Chroma explained, as one of the Pokéballs-a cherish ball, released a shiny espeon, as she rested on Chroma's lap, merely wanting some form of comfort, Chroma locked eyes as he started to per het, her gem glowed, before she broke eye-contact. Chroma explained, "I'm gonna tell ya about Locke & her twin, Scarlet. But first I should say this, our mother wasn't the best one in the world, & the way she treated Scarlet & Locke, I _hate_ for that..." then he thought, 'looks like joint chapters...'

He proceeded with the story.

* * *

(Note: Chroma's commenting as the third/first person)

Pt. 1: Painful Intentions

 **Date: July 8th, 2013**

 **Celestic Town, Sinnoh**

Locke wasn't always the way she is now, she was lively, headstrong, & energetic. She stood up for what she believed in, while having an attitude & will of an electric user, ever-changing, if I were to graze her with a legend that fits her solely... Zekrom, the legendary dragon of unove & the embodiment of ideals-which are ever changing.

Scarlet is preferably silent, often being unnoticeable by the untrained eye, she has a passion for battling, as well as a love for fire & dragon pokémon, as well as being unable to tell a lie or hide the secret, though most find her difficult, when she's your friend or ally, she's extremely reliable & trustworthy, her passions on life & beliefs are unattainable & uncontrollable. She has beautiful scarlet locks, she's unchanging will & strength, like Reshiram, the embodiment of truths.

They would never argue, no matter the difference in personality, they love each other & would give their all for the other, they also had so much potential in Pokémon battling, the potential was greater than even my own, if they train as intensely as me, they could accomplish anything, even defeat something of _legendary_ feats.

But sadly, our mother had different thought...

"You failed again!" A middle age woman yelled, at a younger Scarlet, who flinched.

"I'm sorry, but getting a pokémon whose evolution's type becomes dragon through mega evolution is diffi-AH!" As she was pushed down, a shiny charmander went to see if her best friend was alright.

Our _Mother_ snarled, "I don't want to hear excuses, I want it to happen, you were gifted with that stupid lizard by Prof. Oak, I want you to get that lizard to legendary status, or you won't be able to become a strong trainer!" She smirked to herself, you see, draco meteor, is learnable by Pokémon who can be temporary dragon type, meaning the final forms (i.e. Charizard, Ampharos, & Sceptile) however first forms like Charmander can't learn it. **AND** she knew it, but Scarlet didn't.

Locke asked, "Mom, can you stop hurt sis, if Charmander can't learn it, can't learn it, why don't she work on perfecting other moves?"

Mother gave a soft smile, you see, our mother had an issue & favoritism, such as one time, Locke accidentally messed in a battle once, Mother gave a punishment on Scarlet, saying she's responsible for breaking Locke's concentration. She mostly negkects & abuses Scarlet, also giving her half of the amount of food she gives Locke, today was also tbe day both of them would be going to Alola, to spend two months at M's home, M had to actually get the court to force Mother to have the girls go to Alola to spend time with their father.

She spoke softly, "I need to prove she's capable of become a dragon master this is the _only_ way." It was a lie, she doesn't need to be harsh on Scarlet, she wasn't like this with Locke.

Locke's head dropped, as she sighed, she couldn't do anything about her mother's explanation. Our mother spoke, "Get your things together girls."

Locke took off, but she stopped Scarlet, punching her in the stomach, before she hissed, "Tel that man about what I do & you'll wish you were never conceived... understand?" She nodded wordlessly, fighting back the tears, as she laughed, "Good, now go get ready." As she walked away. Scarlet quietly cried, as shewent to her room, it was empty except for a bed & wardrope, very little else, as she packed the few things she had.

* * *

As they arrived to alola, the tropical climates hit them, Scarlet merely closed her eyes, loving the intense heat, while Locke didn't seem too excited at the heat, as they felt a hand touch their shoulders, they both jumped, before noticing Chroma, me in other words, as I greeted, "Heya girls, it's a long while." As I noted the differeces between them, Scarlet being skinier than Locke, she also was jumpier, I noticed the bruises on her legs, I could feel her emotions; fear, sadness, anger, betrayal, pain... as I looked at them both of them, as I asked, "Would you both like s something to eat?"

They both spoke similarly, "Yes please?!" I laughed to myself, as I guided the teins to the restaraunt in Malie City that I knew was good for them.

* * *

1 hour later...

Scarlet asked, are sure I can get anything, Mother said that I should eat a little le-"

I cut her off, before answering, " Hell no I don't care what that women said, & besides, you look starving, so order what you want, I have done tons of jobs that allow me to actually buy alot without having to rely on her or M, my own account as a trainer, so I gomma do what I want, after today, I getting you both some new clothes, I don't give a damn what that women thinks, I've nearly died by a Rhyperior! And that woman had no guts to see if I was alright!"

She nodded before she ate as much as she could, same with Locke.

* * *

After a few hours, I brought them home in the Poni Canyon, as I showed them to their rooms, they both thanked me, as I sighed, I noticed more bruises on Scarlet arns when she pulled back her sleeves.

That's when, making sure my siblings nor my father were around, I spoke, "I wish to talk to both of you." They nodded, as I sat them both down in Scarlet's room, I questioned, "Tell what's gin' on with those bruises & cuts on you Scarlet?"

They both froze, as Scarlet just brushed off with an obvious lie, "I accidentally cut myself & clumsy..." as she looked away from me.

I decided to do what I do to get Evie to tell the truth, I softened my voice, "Look, I'm not gonna press either of you, but I want to help, but I can't if you lie, hide secrets, or don't open up..." as I put my hands on her shoulders, I took my right, & pushed her to look me dead in the eye, as I spoke, "Let me in... let me help... the truth may be harsh & painful, but it will make you feel lighter, so please, tell me anything... can you?"

As I pulled her into an embrace, looked at Locke, pulling her teary face into an embrace, as they finally opened up, telling me everything that... _woman_ did... it made me feel anger, but I shrugged it off, as I spoke, "Ya know... you both are eligible to become trainers in a week from now... so why don't you leave?"

Scarlet spoke, "Mother said I can't unless I prove I'm strong, by teaching my Charmander Draco Metear."

I then spoke in a tone that was harsh, "Only Charizard, Ampharos, Sceptile, & Jrachi can learn that moves, she set you up to fail, you've already proven you're worth by teaching you Charmander FREAKING blast burn of all fire moves! You've proven yourself...c'mon both of you!(where are we going?l Don't worry... I know a shortcut..." as I grabbed their hands, exiting Scarlet's room, entering a lab of some sort, which startled the twins, as the door we went through disappeared.

I approached the man who was wearing a black lab coat, he hadtwo badges, one was the aether foundation insignia, the other was the insignia for a Pokémon Professor, he asked, "How are you doing Chroma, & those the inverted twins? I answered with a yeah, wh ile they gave a curious look at the nickname.

As he gave the two a hug, he noted, "What's wrong with you, body bruised & barely any muscle?" I then sat him down, explaining _EVERYTHING_ that I was told, he murmured, "Hmm... so getting registrated as a trainer, that works well, becoming stronger, I'll register you both, Scarlet, I want to talk to you in private, & dragon users need to use dragons, so by you're birthday, I'll get you both three dragon-type Pokémon to choose from, so wait till your birthdays.

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Tillith asked, both her & Jeremiah fascinated by the story itself.

Chroma continued, "Well their birthday roled arpund, Locke befriending a Jangmo-o, who was affectionately name Rattler, & Scarlet bonding with a Bagon she named Bohmander. I may or may not have given her money for a passport to any region, she left said region, I don't know where but she's training with one of my father's friends. But..." as his head fell, his bangs obscured his eyes, he spoke, "Locke encountered... something...that changed her _forever_..."


	14. Scarlet & Locke Ore Part 2

Pt. 2: Losing A Trait

 **Date: July 30th, 2013**

 **Tapu Village, Alola**

That day... was what changed it all, Locke was never the same, the same with her Pokémon... I hate this date more than anything...

A rich kid & his lackeys laughed at a girl from a younger grade, because of her habit to read, that's when Locke stopped them, "Hey, just because she's reading, she could be smarter than _YOU_ lot!" As she helped the child up, she asked, "you okay?(Yes ma'am! Thank you!) No problem, just be careful around others from now on, kay?(okay!)" As she ran off to the PKMN Center, happily.

The rich kid snarled, "This isn't over!" That's when smirk grew, "Hey boys, how about we show her why men are superior to women?" His lackeys agreed, as they grabbed hild of her, dragging her, despite her resistance & struggle.

Locke questioned, while trying to fight his grip, "Hey let go of me, what are you people doing?!" As they dragged her away.

The rich kid ordered, "Bring her to the abandoned megamart!"

* * *

Jeremiah froze as he heard what Chroma was saying, "They raped her, didn't they..."

Chroma nodded, as his eyes became dull gray, he spoke up, "Tillith do you & the idiot's table over thinkin' their sneaky remember a news report, specifical a report of a ten year old girl getting gang raped by a group of teens, & the brother of the girl in question puttin' 'em in critical condition?" As he pointed directly, at Thomas's table, as they sweat, while Jeremiah glared at them for ruining Chroma's story, who obviously opened up wound figuratively.

Akale nodded, "The Alolan winds told me when I heard of it, that the girl was broke, while brother-you refused to ever show anger with others..."

Chroma spoke outright, " yup, I begun to hate my temper, or rather his, especially the traumatizing of my younger sibling."

As the words sunk in with fact that Chroma is the brother from the incident, & Locke being the girl from the incident. Chroma continued, "She became a shell, getting so many phobias, shyness, & reluctances after that, she lost her color, that electrifying cyan... it faded, I've want to help her greatly, conquer her own fears..." that's when he finally looked up, they all froze, while tears coming out of his left eye, nothing out of his right,, but his right eye looked glassy, lifeless, like it wasn't even their, or functioning.

Truth be told, this isn't Chroma, he was final at peace, the one in control of the main soul shard & a second shard was Silver, he made a promise to fix their soul, before he faded away, he held a tighter grip on a strange pokéball(lower half was blue, top half wis gray w/ two blue streaks).

Silver snapped them out of their stupor between them, as he continued, "Well as the story went... I'm continuing it..."

* * *

Week later...

(Silver's P.O.V.)

After the whole incident, Kamex(Locke's Squirtle), & Rattler(Locke's Jangmo-o) vowed to get stronger than strong for their trainer's protection. While M stayed by Locke's side, while trained her Pokémon, due to their promise to each other, Rattler evolved to Hakamo-o, while Kamex learned to use Zap Cannon(without using the TM for Zap Cannon) this proved their hardcore dedication, you see when a Pokémon has great deals of dedication for their trainer, they will evolve earlier than before, like with Lance's 2nd & 3rd Dragonite, I heard that a Champion before the gym leader Green was a champion, Steven I think his name, the guys charmeleon evolved into a charizard way before a regular charmeleon does.

As I trained Squirtle to master Aura Sphere & Rain Dance(with the fact he has Rain Dish for his ability. I heard the door slam shut, as I sighed, I noticed the familiar Salamence of... _that_ woman... as I approached the door with Locke's pokémon, I heard **her** , demanding, "Where's Scarlet?!"

M reacted with a question, "Why do you need to know? Aren't you worried about Locke?" As he quirked a brow in confusion.

She replied with a scoff, "Of course I do, but Scarlet needs to be punished(punished...?) Yeah, it's her fault that this happened to Locke(Um... you know that Locke made her own choice & Scarlet wasn't around) You don't know that, Scarlet could've convinced them to do that to Locke!(Very unlikely...) Where. is. she?(I don't know where she went.) I demand you tell me!"

I felt my rage bubbling up, as I slammed open the door, I snarled, "So what?! So you could abuse her & her pokémon! Well tough luck finding her, I got her a one way passport & I don't know where she's at all!"

She glared at me, as I felt rage peaking & bubbling up, it wasn't Gray, but felt more primal. As she demanded, "Young man, I demand you to tell me wh-!" She stopped, as I saw red.

She was lifted into the air, as I hissed, "I don't care if your my mother, your a pathetic woman! For Scarlet _AND_ Locke's sake... I want you to leave not just here, but all of alola! If I **EVER** see or hear that your messing with any of my sister... you'll be swallow by the deepest pit of hell... now if you don't... _**GET THE HELL OUT OF ALOLA!**_ " as I threw my hand forward, forcing out of the door, as she looked at me in terror, flinched, then flew off on her salamence at high speeds.

After she left, I felt my face fall, I hate shunning others, I hate the **HATE** , why... why do I have it... as I sighed, walked to go to my secret base in Resolution Cave.

* * *

They stared at him, he finished, they saw the tears falling from his left eye, he sighed, wiping his tears off with his red & black striped scarf, "I've felt depressed about it all, wherever she maybe..." that's when he stood up, paid for the mea, then he walked off, "I'll tell you about Evie some other time... just need to get my head straight..." as he walked to the door, their shock, he disappeared.

* * *

Later that night...

Akale approached, "The winds told me you aren't the Chroma we know, nor have been since the trip from unova..."

He lauhged, "The winds don't lie..." as he looked at the wind he spoke one last thing, "The name's Silver, & I have a special partner with me..." as he turned away, disappearing yet again.


	15. Evie Ore 2: part 1

Ch. 2: Ikanaide; pt: 1

 **Lumiose City**

Silver drank his tea, it been a crazy week, putting Babs in her place, revealing himself & Meta(Delta Metang), beating Viola &e her three-man team(consisting of Surskit, Vivillon, & her Mega Pinsir). It was time to tell about Evie, like he promised, though this time he made sure Babs & Thomas weren't snooping around & eavesdropping, he had brought Akale into the little friendship circle.

The trio looked at him, as he chuckled, "Eager to hear it... huh? Just so ya' know, I've never told another SOUL this... it's really gonna be a lot to handle..." after he paused, he continued, while his eyes became covered by his bangs & hood, "Alright... let me tell you about... Evie Ore's disappearance. . ."

* * *

 ***Six months before Preparation started***

Silver's P.O.V.

I had arrived to Veilstone City, there were rumors of a strange-looking Pawniard, which is why my father used his partner Hoopa to send me there. As I headed towards the cliffs, when I arrived, I noticed the cliffs were torn up, from a type of aero-training(a form of training where a Pokémon trains by barely touching the earth, to gain the ability to manipulate the wind force, which that alone was difficult, there were also sign of karate training, as I felt a since of forewarn, jumping away, as a green Pawniard, as it his the earth, it took a battle stance(which was a fighting style, maybe karate).

I sent out Fangs, who took stance, ready to fight, despite her shock of the strange looking Pokémon.

* * *

As I walked into the center, I handed the nurse the Love Ball of Fangs, & the Delta Ball of the newly caught Delta Pawniard.

I looked up at the TV, as a contest showcased trainers & their Pokémon, one caught his attention, it was the crowd cheering for my sister, who had Ashi(I could still see her despite her being a Brionne) copying her trainer, with water & fairy energy surrounding her & her trainer. I heard a bunch of people praising, "Evie is anazing, she's changed the whole system, she amazing!"

Then I heard one of them speak, "I hear she going to Celestic Town for a contest." I felt something, tinge of worry, but I sighed, might as well go see it, I sent out Saikou, as I sent memory of the location, he nodded, teleporting away after I got my deceiver & the new catch.

* * *

As we appeared, I looked around, confused, weird people in space suits... that's... not normal...'it's f***ing weird!' Gray, I our creator needs this to remains PG.

As they all noticed, getting ready to send out Pokémon, I went to stance as I sent out Fangs, Proxy, Aero(Delta Pawniard), & Auré(a gifted from my friend Korrina, a lucario). I spoke, "Put them down..." as they fought.

* * *

Akale looked perplexed, "Who were they?"

Silver looked remained solemn, as they finally noticed the shiny from before, being stroked by Silver. He continued, "Team Galactic... they actually were after the ruins that were protected by my mother, during the fight with the commanders, I received help from..." he looked confused from sentence.

Tillith asked, "From who?"

Silver asled, "Ya' know the Ash Ketchum-fellow?" They all nodded, as he explained, "He looked like him, except, a few differences, such as age, difference like he had a keystone embedded in his gloves exactly like me..." as he showed his hands, revealing his fingerless mega gloves, he continued, "He was different, I felt an immediate familiar air to him, it wasn't like a father, he was younger than he would need to be, especially to be that kid's parent, he introduced himself as Satoshi, he had a Delta Blastoise, Delta Venusaur, & a Delta Charizard that could mega evolve... he had a Greninja by his side, as well as an Eevee..."

He continued, "He fought the trio & was winning, while found Evie, unconscious, turned out, she was hit by a poison jab, a very strong one at that, when Team Galactic was chased off, Satoshi figured out that she was paralyzed, & promised me that he'd disband Team Galactic, Evie, despite the inability to use her legs, got me to help, the last battle happened, & their leader disappeared, the organization was disbanded, & the most of the members disappeared. I got her to Canalava, Satoshi gave us contact info for him, though he said he wouldn't answer a lot, left a Delta Budew with Evie & gave me a pokédex meant for the Delta Species."

He went silent, as they looked at him, that's when they finally found him break, as he looked up, tears coming from his left eye(which had a blue iris), while blood came out of his right eye, which was pitch black except for the silver iris. As he wiped away the blood & tears with the black & red striped scarf, he apologized, "Sorry, it's just, though I wasn't fazed loosing my mother to the galactic members blowing up the gym, which crushed her to death, my sister was my natural pair..."

He explained, "My generation of the Ore family have natural pairs, our emotions are dependent on one another, if one of the two were to die, the other would grow strongerx but be left with an unattainable feeling of mourning, we don't stay the same when the other's gone, like Locke, if Scarlet were here with her, she be able to return to the same bold, straightforward, & sweet girl she was before she was raped, losing Evie-lution was like losing my everything... she's not dead, it's faint but I can feel the half of our soul that belongs to her..."


	16. Evie Ore 2: part 2

Ch. 2: Ikanaide; pt. 2

 **5 months before Preparation started**

 **Canalava City: northern part**

Silver's P.O.V.

"C'mon Bro, please take me to that abandoned house!" Evie begged me, as I sighed, "You know that no one's able to go in right? The doors been locked for a century, not even exaggerating here..."

She giggled, "I know, I'm just curious, I found that member card, so now I want is to check it out..." as she looked away shyly.

I chuckled, ruffling her hair, while she scowled, "Fine... I'll take ya... if it'll get you to quiet down..." as I pushed her wheel chair, I noticed something different in the northern area.

Evie gawked, "Wow... it feels quiet... too quiet..." as I looked around, this part of town seemed abandoned, there was incomplete buildings in different places... this had to be an older part of town, but an ominous sense here... this part had to be a more haunted area, but as I progressed forward, I felt true superstition,as I found the hotel that was rumored to be haunted...

Evie gave an excited, "Awesome!" As I pushed her forward, as she put her hand on the door, she tried to open it, but... it didn't budge, she merely groaned in response, "Man... I was hoping to open the door... please try it, Bro..." as she gave the baby-doll eyes at me, as I shuddered, not out of pressure, but because she looked adorable...

I sighed, "fine. . ." As I grabbed the door, trying to open, I even tried my teleportation, but it wouldn't work, no matter what I tried, some sort of dark force was blocking my psychic powers. As I gave up, I spoke, "Let's go, Evie...(aww... but why?) Door wouldn't open... let's..." we both looked back, as the door creaked open.

I gasped, this was the first time from what I know that the door to the abandoned hotel, as she gave an adorable eeek, as she rolled towards the entrance, I followed, but everything was darkening, as the door begun to close at a faster pace as Evie looked back at me I uttered, "E... vie... lution..."

Before everything went black, I heard Evie call out, confused, "Bro...?" As everything went black, I heard a click as everything faded away.

* * *

"I woke up, in the hospital a week later, when I brought up Evie, the people said that she was gone witbout a trace... except for the Pokéball of this little ball of energy..." as he brought his scarf to cover the lower half of his face, as blood & tears fell from his eyes, he muttered, "I still have nightmares of the day she went missing..."

That's when tears/blood fell, as he sobbed, "It's my fault... if... I was more... wary... a-about it... Evie would be here right... n-n-now. . ."

It clicked in their mind, why Chroma & Silver give a guilty look towards Locke, or when he talked about his sibling, he felt he failed most, he tben spoke, "First was Zossie falling into an ultra wormhole, then Scarlet being abused by her own mother, then Locke getting attacked & fricking gang raped, & now... now... Evie was chosen & taken by a legendary Pokémon..." after about 30 minutes of the mental breakdown, he finally begun to calmed down, as he breathed.

Akale questioned, "What do you mean by what you said about Evie being taken by a legendary?"

As he wiped off the blood, he responded, "It's what it sound like, when I woke up, I did extensive research... & it revealed that there was a rumor as well as sightings of a mythical pokémon in Canalava City, & I found that pokémon of the legendary criteria will sometimes go to their chosen trainer or take that human to train them, well that's the case with Evie."

Jeremiah asked, "So what is that pokémon that's been sighted? & possibly be the one that took Evie?"

Silver laughed, "They are Cresselia & Darkrai, but Darkrai's the probable suspect, Evie'e always loved dark & fairy, coupled with her love for messing with other & being a michievous prankster." As he drank his tea, he looked outside, it was becoming darker, as he looked at clock in the cafe, he spoke, "I know she alive, I've come to understand that Darkrai is more than likely keeping an especially close eye on her. . . so we should just go back to the camp, it's dark now..." as he stood & paid the cashier, as well as grabbing some things, then spoke, "Follow me... I know a shortcut..."

As they followed closely behind him, they were shocked, they only passed through the door of the cafe they were know at the entrance of the Pokémon Village, while Silver chuckled, "Ya' know... that's the normal reaction of a lot of people." As he walked behind the tree, & the sound of his steps hitting the grass & leaves disappeared instantly.

* * *

Silver looked at the moon, next to him was Eievui, Meta, Dusky, & Guardian


	17. Xtra Ch: Silver Vs Babs

Ch. X: Silver Vs Babs

 **Pokémon Village**

 **Day after returning**

As Silver got his things together, he was intending to fight Viola using Dusky & Anistar, he was gonna hold off on his special partner, he walked out of his room with the bare essentials, so all things he brought(which isn't much), as he ealked out, noticed Babs, acting above Eli, as he felt his blood boil, you may say, _but Chroma isn't confrontation-type_ you'd be right there, but Silver is the complete opposite of Chroma.

As he approached he zoned out everyone, as he heard from Babs, "You're pathetic, I don't even need to tr-AHH!" She yelped as Silver threw casually & anime-style.

As he held his hand out he asked, "You okay Eli?" As right eye shined pure silver, while his left one was green.

Eli nodded, very much shocked at Silver's actions. Babs screamed at him, "Why DID you do that?!" As she glared at him, waiting for answer.

Silver tilted his head, before answering, "Because I could, I'm not that big of a fan in people bullying others..." as his left iris became neon yellow, as he watched her every move.

She then got an idea, "How about a battle? If I win, you mind your business & do nothing. If you win, I'll... do anything you want me to do... deal...?"

Silver shook her hand, watching from a distance, as a man with solid silver hair, he looked a lot like an older Silver, this man is Professor Melas Ore, watching the fight with curiousity, he thought, 'When did he get Aero? Or is a new one?'

As they both stated each other down, Dusky was moving forward, when Silver put his hand in front of her, gave a grin, as he spoke, "Let them have fun..." she nodded, before sitting next Emerald.

Silver took out a single Pokéball(the one from the end of the previous chapter, he pointed it at Babs as he spome, "We throw at the count of three."

As they both said, "one... two... THREE!" As they threw the respective Pokéballs, as Cherry the Delcatty landed on the ground, ready to fight, but everyone(except Melas & Dusky) looked at the strange looking Metang, it's body was stone, being covered in moss, it's claws looked rusted, & they had a single green iris, as it hovered in the air, roared, taking battle stance.

Babs arrogantly shrugged, "Doesn't matter if it looks different, Cherry, Play Rough!" As she lunged, smoke erupted, as Cherey attacked the metang, they all looked at Silver, his eyes werecovered, then he gave a toothy grin, his right silver, while his left eye was orange, as he roared, "Meta! Wood Hammer!" That's when Cherry was forcexld back, as they all looked in shock, the Metang's left arm was glowing forest green, as Silver laughed, "It'll take a lot more than that to beat the Meta... now Head Smash..." as he reeled his head back, he lunged forward, though the lack of speed.

Babs yelled, "Cherry! dodge! Then Double Slap!" As Cherry used her speed, dpdging Meta, before slapping them, as Meta was pushed back from three different slaps.

Babs taunted, "You may be strong, but Cherry's faster than Meta! You might as well give up, Cherry! Double Slap!" As the feline begun charging, getting ready to strike.

Silver looked up with a fierce, wild look, as he snarled, "You're gonna have to keep up & strike with me! Meta: Crystal Rush!" As everything went slow, showing Meta in front of Cherry, everyone gawked, as their arm grew a crystal blue glow, before striking Cherry in the stomach, as she gasped for air, she hit the dirt.

As she struggled back up, as the crystal aura disappeared, Meta merely looked down, as they took a breath.

Thomas questioned, "Is 'Meta' reaching it's limit?"

That's when they heard Melas, "I doubt it, Meta seems powerful, including his ability & techniques. Never underestimate a Delta Species..."

That's when Melas took out a ghost purple Pokédex from Silver's bag, which was resting next to Dusky, who merely closed her eyes, bored. The dex activated when it was pointed at Meta, it spoke in a female robotic voice, **Delta Metang(Ruin), Rock & Grass type: As multiple altered Beldums come into contact with each other, their crystals resonate, causing their core to fuse. They then reconstruct into a single entity. **

Meta roared, as it seemed eager & excited to fight. Melas chuckled, "Looks like Meta is getting riled up, fighting someone like Cherry, who's recognized to be as strong is getting him serious..." as he looked at Silver, laughed, "Same can be said about Silver, he's probably getting serious now..."

Silver laughed, "Seems like Meta is eager to fight now..." he then gave a serious look, "But time to get serious. Meta! Rock Polish!"

Tillith frowned, "Why did he use Rock Polish?"

Melas answered, while seeing meta's body glow, "Rock Polish is a unique move, using doubles the user's speed, meaning this, Silph is making Meta both faster & improving reaction speed, for a Pokémon like Meta, who's naturally slow, it's a good utility moves..."

Silver then yelled, "Now use Head Smash!" As Meta's body glowed a white color, before he lunged forward, slamming into Cherry, who was slammed into a tree that nearly broke.

Babs yelled, "Use Sing!" As the Delcatty begun singing a melody, it was working, Silver ordered, "Crystal Hammer combo strike!" As Meta snapped out of his trance, lunging forward, slamming Cherry through the tree, the appearing behind her, hitting her into the air, then appeared above her, joining his teal arm with his forest green arm, before bring it down on Cherry, knocking her into the ground, resting in a crater.

Silver roared, his left now red, "Head Smash!"

As Meta lunged downward, carrying all the weight & momentum with full force. As Babs screamed, "CHERRY!" That's when they all heard a calm voice from Melas, "Protect." As a Metagross appeared, forming a green barrier over both them & Cherry, as the Delta stopped as the barrier, Melas decreed, "Due to the useless violence, this fight is over with a draw."

As Meta went back to their trainer, Silver praised them, "Amazing job, though I think we got carried away..." As he scratched the back of his head, laughing a bit.

As he withdrew Meta, he approached, "In all reality, I just want ya' to apologize..." Babs looked back, as he looked away, closing his right eye almost instinctively.

* * *

 _the next day_

Ben walked to everyone, ignoring the fact that Silver was gone, he explained, "I got some help, as well as someone who will be teaching about form variants, mega evolution, & with the sighting of new genetic differences, Delta Pokémon... I'd like for you all to meet Professor Melas C. Ore, or Melas/Prof. Ore for short."

As Melas walked into sight, he merely eyed them each independently, before he spoke out, "Nice to meet you children or rather, novice trainers, I'm glad Ben asked me to come here, now let's start with a few things, while I do like people who take on certain events with passion, if you're lying & skipping, you WILL NOT be happy." As he handed them each a book similar to Zemrick's pocket-dex, except it was nearly 3/8 of that in length, the title read, _'Delta Pokémon'_ as they opened it, finding great deals of info on different version of Pokémon, Melas then grew serious, "Let class begin on the Delta Species."

* * *

AN: Everything done, except for one, Melas Ore is finally getting his chapters(at least 3-5). The delta species gonna be the thing from Pokémon Insurgence, there's a wiki to it that goes on the info for them.


	18. Melas 1

Melas was looking through private files on reports of power overloading all over Lumiose City, & other areas all around Lumiose(including here) as he thought, took out a holocaster, as Silver appeared, he spoke, "I want you to go to check all over the Lumiose Tower, I think a Delta Electric type is behind the power failures."

Silver nodded, before he showed the Lumiose Badge, _"Yes Professor, I'll check with Clemont, if it doesn't work, I'll check the power plant."_ As his hologram disappeared.

As he took out a small box, he chuckled, before he took out a necklace with seven minimized Delta Balls & one minimized Luxury Ball, as memories swept through him...

* * *

 **Flashback(23 years ago)**

A young man was reading information on the Delta Species, before he turned to the 7/8 of his team, he had many Pokémon he could experiment with, but his team wanted to evolve into a new power.

He asked, "Are you all sure... you don't have to do this if you don't want to..." non of them backed down, as I nodded.

* * *

 _File Created: Mar 8th, 1994_

 _File updated: Dec 21st, 1996_

 _Subject 1: Delta Larvesta(the Rage Pokémon)-Delta Volcarona(The Apocalypse Pokémon)_

 _Type: Bug/Fire(previous type)-Poison/Dark(delta type)_

 _Info(Delta Larvesta): When the experiment ended, Delta Larvesta became silent & preferred living in solitude, it seems to be reluctant around humanity. But it has a rather temperamental problem, often being thrown into deep fits of anger & rage(in my partners case it's when her fellow friends are being picked on), but this anger is their greatest strength, when their blood & toxins boil through anger the environment itself will begin to distort, while the power itself is a mystery, that appears to effect the very fabric of the world itself. _

_Info(Delta Volcarona): After evolution, it's power transforms, this creature becomes more of a mystery, have the power to warp & distort space. They can emit a wave of toxins all around, similar to radiation, but it's power is mysterious, they also seem capable of weaponizing their very soul/aura, they dangerous creatures who shouldn't be taken lightly. It is capable of using Hyperspace Hole, Spacial Rend, & Aura Sphere_

 _Special Item: armor tyes have been ade for a large number of Pokémon, one armor in particular seems to be made for Delta Volcarona, & research from Anastasia revealed that this armor enhances a Pokémon's defenses by a 1/3. _

* * *

_Subject 2: Delta Charmander(the Bone Lizard Pokémon)-Delta Charmeleon(the Skeleton Pokémon)-Delta Charizard(the Skeleton Pokémon)_

 _Type: Fire/Flying(previous type)-Ghost/Dragon(delta type)_

 _Info: We originally intended for them to gain the dragon type, but Charmander couldn't survive the process, leading to death, but bring in a chandelure, we learned to revive & awaken the soul once it absorbed the flames, leading to the ghost type, after the process, we implement the dragon cells, leading to the secondary dragon type. Once the process was finished, I found that being revived left the Charmander cold & empty, but they seem to grow a passion from their regular counterpart, it turned out that their spirit flames flare up when a strong foe faces them. _

_Special Item: we've been genetically modifying the Charizardite Y, the effects were followed like we did with charmander, creating the Delta Charizardite, this allowed Delta Charizardite to grow stronger, while couldn't to find any results in Charizardite X for Delta Charizard. We also unlocked a power to tap into the darkness itself, empower both dark & ghost. _

* * *

_Subject 3: Delta Bulbasaur(the Crystal Pokémon)-Delta Ivysaur(the Crystal Pokémon)-Delta Venusaur(the Crystal Pokémon)_

 _Type: Grass/Poison(previous type)-Fairy/Psychic(delta type)_

 _Info: when we worked on bulbasaur, we decided to rid it's body of the toxic chemicals, which destroyed both poison & killed the grass type do removing the defense mechanism & the growing process of the plant parasite. This left the normal type on bulbasaur, so we begun introducing them to the fairy type Pokémon, leading it to slowly try pulling from the fairy force itself... & succeeding, gaining the fairy type, but this seemed to unlock something deep within the psyche, as crystals begun to grow, these crystals trigger the mind itself within bulbasaur, giving them the psychic type. The crystals begun the grow on bulbasaur with evolution, leading to more mastery of the psychic powers & fairy force as their grew. _

_Special Item: similar to Charizardite Y, we experimented with Venusaurite to react with Delta Venusaur, & we succeeded, tapping into a power that slowly grows strong with the battle._

* * *

 _Subject 4: Delta Squirtle(the Ninja Pokémon)-Delta Wartortle(the Ninja Pokémon)-Delta Blastoise(the Ninja Pokémon)_

 _Type: Water(previous type)-Dark/Fighting(delta type)_

 _Info: We blocked all areas where Squirtle could use water, before we begun teaching it martial arts, at first it was failing, before it begun playing dirty, biting, sucker punch & other ways that were like cheating, with this style, ot begun learning fighting techniques, when it evolved, they learned the way of the shinobi, sinking in & attacking from the shadows, eventually kunais replaced the cannons on Blastoise._

 _Special Item: We experimented with Blastoisinite, transforming it into Delta Blastoisinite, when mega evolved, it's spirit energy grows unstable, powering up aura & pulse attacks._

* * *

 _Subject 5: Delta Froakie(the Jungle Frog Pokémon)-Delta Frogadier(the Jungle Frog Pokémon)-Delta Greninja(the Guardian Pokémon)_

 _Type: Water/Dark(previous type)-Grass/Fire(delta type)_

 _Info: to trigger the delta mutation, similar to the incident on Halloween with Delta Wooper, we had used forest cirse, rather than once we used it rapidly, no breaks, which believe it or not, worked, after a couple of hours, Froakie was a pure grass type, leaves all around it's neck seem to keep it warm & protect it sensitive organ._

 _When it became Frogadier, it leaves sharpened, & it will throw them at high pin-point accuracy, even strong enough to split solid trees in two, like Froakie, they jump from tree to tree at high speeds._

 _When they evolved into greninja, something occurs, Greninja somehow gains a flame sac as well as the ability to wield & control fire, these attributes seem to allow it the special power to use the strongest fire & grass moves attainable, Frenzy Plant & Blast Burn, strangely, unlike it's pre-evolved form, it gains a protective side for family, friends & allies._

* * *

 _Subject 6: Delta Sunkern(the Burning Oils Pokémon)-Delta Sumflora(the Burning Sludge Pokémon)_

 _Type: Grass(Fire)(previous type)-Fire/Poison(delta type)is_

 _Info: We performed a cellular alteration, which completely killed the plant & made it's body begin to melt, whoch trigger a kill switch failure, leading to it to persist death, ot's body melting caused intense heat, triggering combustion, as it's toxic body. Strange, like Grenunja, it gain a weird sense, burning away impurities in people?_

 _Special Item: Delta Sunflorite triggers a massive amount of solar energy, too much compared to usually, ruining it's body & sending it into an uncontrollable rsge with body on the verge of melt & or burning away._

* * *

 _Subject 7: Delta Ralts(thr Perception Pokémon)-Delta Kirlia(the Emotion Pokémon)-Gardevoir(the Nuzzle Pokémon)/Delta Gallade(the Swordmaster Pokémon)_

 _Type: Psychic/Fairy(Fighting)(previous type)-Ice/Electric(delta type)_

 _Info: No actual alterations were needed, this one of a kind, due to a massive amount of potential, especially when it accidentally created a black hole, ot was left by ot's parent, this led to me pushing it to learn more than just the fairy force & psychokinesis, leadimg to it learning Electrokinesis, I theorize that while the pokémon could learn to harness fire, ot likely gained a like for ice, leading to it's ice type, capable freezing anything & lower the temperature to 0° C. As Gallade, it is master with a blade, overpowering & beating foes with both ice & electricity. _

_Special items: As a gift, the ralts's parent left two mega stones, for the Ralts to figure which to evolve to. These stones were modified by the ralts itself._

* * *

 **Year later...**

"Father, this gone too far, sure I helped, but that was for research & discovery!" As he slammed his hands down onto the table.

The older man looked on, "It doesn't matter, what matters is find a Pokémon of true perfect Pokémon, yet these Pokémon are good examples of Perfection's goal. Sacrifices are necessary."

The man then yelled, "I'm not here for your reasons, I'm leaving." As he begun to storm away.

The old man yelled, "Then leave!" As the door closed he muttered, "You always welcome to come back... Melas..." as he gets back to reading reports on Delta Pokémon.

* * *

A girl slightly younger asked, "Your leaving?!"

Melas nodded, "I'm going to Alola to train for a while... don't do anything stupid Lusamine, that goes for all of you to." As her Pokémon(Milotic w/ Milotite, Lilligant, Mismagius, Absol, Delta Lopunny, Clefable, & Herdier) scowled at him, he nodded, "Good motivations, I won't be returning to Torren."

* * *

He thought back, as his holocaster went off, as he pressed the button to it, he heard Silver, _"Yo! Me & Clemont found out who did it, & I got a new partner!"_ As he revealed a Quilava with electricity coming out of it.

Clemont came onto screen, _"Turned out the Delta Quilava was looking a challenge & a home to call her own, & Silver proved both parts."_

Melas nodded, "Good, now I have a place for you to go to if you want to train crazily...(WHERE!) A place known as Terminus Cave." As he said his good byes, turning off his holocaster, his watch let out a ring, as he snapped his fingers, disappeared.

* * *

AN:

There's one of that, more lore on Melas, the father, & his connections with Perfection are deeper than you know.

There's a reason why I have a Delta Quilava caught by Silver, I'll show it after the chapters on M. So till next time... bye!


	19. Melas 2

Ch. 2: _Project_ _ **M**_

 **Unknown location**

 **Melas's P.O.V.**

As I walked on the grated path, I breathed, as I had released my Pokémon one by one, I reached a door with a fingerprint scanner & eye scanner, as I put his right & left hand on it, I brought my eyes to the scanner(though it hurt a bit), as the scanners all became green, I walked forward, as I begun tapping on the dash board, I noticed my white & black Eevee rubbing herself against my leg, despite being unable to evolve, she took after sylveon & espeon's need of affection.

As I stroked her, merely spoke to her, as she looked at the large isles of incubators, it was filled with silvery liquid, as she saw what was in each incubator, a Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Chikorita, Eevee, Pichu, Larvesta, Cubone, Sneasel, Larvitar, Azurill, Aron, Trapinch, Bagon, Riolu, Elekid, Magby, Zorua, Minccino, Mienfoo, Amaura, Tyrunt, Espurr, Popplio, Litten, Rowlet, Jangmo-o, & a moderate sized feline-like Pokémon.

She rushed towards the container with the Eevee, pawing at with a facinated look, before tilting her head confused, looking at the incubators around it, noticing the strange marking, I explained, "The marking separate them from regular Pokémon, as well as represent the genetic differences between enhanced clones & their regular & delta counterparts."

She nodded, confused, before looking at the incubator, as I placed a hand against the incubator, I closed my eyes, letting my mind expand, & connecting with it... or rather _her_...

* * *

 **Mindscape**

As I opened my eyes, I looked around, it was a field of dlowers, that had a lake, as a figure was meditating, she was a young girl, possibly a preteen, with tael blue hair & amber brown eyes, as she squeaked, "M! Nice to see you again! How's my family!? How've you been!?"

I laughed, "Calm down Amber, man, you're excited to be a Pokémon, despite the people who'll obviously try hunting you down to catch you, & the title of legendary Pokémon, you still have a few more months till you're body is grown, then you need to train you new powers to be able to be a force to be reckoned with."

She pouted playfully, "I know, but it's alright, I can trust you & my cousin to catch &/or protect me, I mean I technically died twice. So I'm just excited to be back alive..."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll be awoken & trained in a few months... I just came to check on you, so it'll be fine." As he pat his godchild on the head, before disappearing.

* * *

 **Real World**

As I gave a sigh, I'm kept my promise to Fuji, I've helped her become reborn, only this time, she's gonna survive.

I reminisced about time I once worked on Project M...

* * *

 **10 years ago...**

 **Team Rocket Base**

I looked around the lab, due to my experience with the Delta Species, I was one of two lead scientist, the other, a man named Fuji, a broken man. I've found out the truth, why he was doing this, his daughter, Amber, who's physical body died, but her mental body & spirit body stayed alive, he was making a clone of her body, as well as a clone to the kantonian starters & we're making a clone to the mythical & elusive Mew.

I promised him I would resurrect his daughter, but when things became an issue, her mental state died, but the soul persisted death, something I took with me for my own cloning purposes.

I had to save the Mewtwo when I made it to the room, he was questioning his existence, I spoke up, "To help Pokémon & humans..." as I begun typing on the computer, to allow the energy restrictions, his power was focused, but there was more energy for him to draw on, as I bypassed the passwords restriction, downloading all files on Mewtwo & Mew onto my hard drive, when said was download, I erase the file from team rocket's drives.

As he asked, _'Who are you, I've never seen you before...?'_

As he looked at me, I spoke, "I'm one pf the people that made you, but I left the project abour two years ago... when I heard of the destruction of Cinnabar Mansion. I went searching for you, I have different views of your power, more than Giovanni... I came to get you out of here..." as I proceeded to erase every file on Mew & Mewtwo, & putting my hard drive in my pocket.

He asked, _'But **WHY** am I here?'_

I was about to answer, when I heard a cold voice, "To serve your master, you were created to fight for me, that's your purpose."

I proceeded to take cords out of his body, as he gasped, _'Impossible! You said we were equals!'_ As I felt his power grow more intensely, I mentally yelled, 'Hoopa! Get ready to warp me!' As I focused on taking out cords & wires.

Giovanni spoke, "A Pokémon made by humans can never be equal to humans." As he glared at me, he the snarled, "Just like how some humans need to learn not to involve in affairs that don't need them." As he sent out his Rhyperior.

Mewtwo growled, as his psychic powers pushed me into a wall, _' Humans, they thinking nothing of me... this cannot be, my destiny!'_ as his energy ignited with raw energy.

Giovanni demanded, "Stop this now!" As Rhyperior charged up Rock Wrecker.

Mewtwo snarled, _'I was not born a Pokémon!, I was **created**! Now my creators have **used** & **betrayed** me! So **I STAND ALONE!** '_

As he launched a Psystrike to the earth, as the building collapsed, he flew off, as systems begun exploding, Giovanni yelled, "This is YOUR fault, you released Mewtwo!"

I replied, "It's not my fault, Mewtwo just awoken untapped energy, because of that, he got away!" As I mentally shouted, 'On my mark Hoopa...'

Giovanni yelled, "Fire Rock Wrecker!" As the rhino launched the attack.

I yelled, "Team Rocket's age is ending! Hoopa! Now!" As a ring appeared under me, as I fell through it, the Rock Wrecker, slammed into the device, as the explosion of the rocket base occurred.

* * *

After the explosion most of Team Rocket were found & arrested, Team Rocket now trying to bring themself back together &, from what I heard, is losing control over Kanto & Johto region.

As I breathed I walked out of the room, Eevee in my arms...

... I think that Mewtwo's up to something...

* * *

AN:

Project M is almost complete, Pokémon Clones are almost truly awakened...

Melas has been working on this project for 2 years, & is almost done.

Tell me what you think, & oh... Melas was chosen by Hoooa.


	20. Chroma—Silver

Ch. X: The Poly-Chroma-tic Vs. The Silver Eclipse

 **Airport to Kalos(end of crossover)**

 **(Chroma's P.O.V.)**

I looked around the plane, though it was night, my inability to sleep like a regular human being was keeping me up, but then I thought about that Poké-human, Utah, it made me worry for the sake of my family & friends, as I looked down, I sighed, as I sent a empathic message to Dusky, telling her what I was thinking, I could hear her acceptance in the ideal.

As I looked down, I muttered a special chant, " _Goodbye... for now..."_ as I closed my eyes & everything went black, knowing what I was about to do was going to possibly erase myself & maybe, just maybe, doom not just Kalos, but every living thing.

* * *

 **Dream Realm**

As I looked around, I noticed that the area I was in was near REM Village(very close to it), except one thing... or rather many things, he saw a single path, shadowed over by pink cherry blossoms, petals in an endless fall, everything except the path to a manor was cover in a storm of petals, the path had very little petals, looking to be made of rock in a unique style, lanterns hanging up, as they lit the path itself up, I gulped, passing by tombstones with different names on them, it was peaceful, quiet, & strangely ominous, Silver _was_ a perplexing individual at that, he loved ghost Pokémon, as well as dragons, he often gave his own creepy aura that not even Gray, Ashura, nor Corruptions could emit.

As I moved forward, I noticed that the manor was pretty big surprisingly, despite the obvious size, Silph stuck to an old Chinese design. I then noticed a sign, it read rules:

 _1\. Knock on the door & be __**ALLOWED**_ _in(that includes you few; Corruption, Gray, & Ash) _

_2\. If someone answers the door & allows you in, please take your shoes off by the door/in the wooden floors. _

_3\. Mind your voice, spirits are resting in peace._

 _4\. Break any rules,_ _ **BEWARE**_ _of Shiny Marowak. There_ _ **WILL**_ _be_ _ **consequences!**_

I begun to shiver, it was the last word, it had nearly broken through the paper, which scared me, for that to happen, there must be aggression in the last one. As I knocked, the door, as a minute was opened by a Shiny Marowak, who gave me a hard glare, before bowing.

I responded with my own bow, as I took my shoes off, before following him, noticing the different rooms, one had a skeleton Charizard, another had a Goodra—who seemed to be relaxing, a Decidueye working on target practice, as well as sending spectral images to attack certain target, a Delta Reunicles who seemed to be balancing energy, Garchomp, who was going through the earth like a regular shark outside, an Altaria, singing a very ominous melody that felt like it was the end of all life.

As I followed, I noticed a rock slab that seemed like a battlefield, near it was the guy I was looking for, Silver... he wore a strange black outfit, along with a rusty red(left half) & platinum(right half) colored, he looked at the pitch black sky, which had a ominous purple moon, it shined ominously, he was looking up at the sky, an eyepatch covering his right eye, he took a sip of a thermos, he then spoke with a calm tone, "Astounding... a moon of different colors... don't you think _Color_..."

I nodded, "Yeah... look I want to-"

"Battle for my soul shard... Utah is gonna go far to destroy the real world, so yeah, I'll fight with you... Spirit... you ready..." the shiny nodded, as he ran to stand in front of his trainer, pointing the bone at me.

I yelled, throwing out Dusky's Friend ball, "Go Dusky!" As the rock-type landed on the earth with a howl.

Silver laughed, as he begun showing a more wild side to himself, "You'll have to work at your victory, Spirit, give 'em some pain!" As the Shiny Marowak ran forward, spinning his bone like a scythe, before he pointed it at Dusky, as he put both his hands on the club, holding it like you would a scythe.

I yelled, "Dusky! Fire Fang!" As she launched like a bullet.

Silver muttered, "Wow, talk about fast..." he then yelled, "Spirit! Block it, then Earth Power!" As Spirit brought his bone up to block it, before swinging Dusky away & slamming his bone into the ground with force, as the ground cracked, energy seeping out of it, as it went towards at Dusky.

I called, "Stone Edge!" As the two moves met & ended in stalemate, I yelled, "Now Accele-burn!"as she lunged forward, flames erupting at her mouth, before spreading to her whole body, as she glowed white, striking Spirit, as he slid back, Silver yelled, "Use Phantom Force!" As Spirit disappeared, I blinked confused, _Marowak, Kantonian or Alolan,_ _ **can't**_ _learn Phantom Force..._

Spirit appeared behind Dusky, striking with the bone, as Dusky struggled back up, I sighed, Spirit was powerful, either type disadvantage, or the literal _sheer force_ (heheheh) I knew it, if she were to hold back, then we'd lose in no time, I yelled, "Dusky, time to get that adrenaline & rage in ya'!" She nodded, as she blinked, before her eyes became blood red in color, it was ominous, she had pure rage seething from her body, as Spirit took battle stance, seemingly recognizing Dusky as stronger than before, which is true, after being in Unova, I was able to help her tap into her rage without losing control, it happened when I was training with Dusky, we had a small battle with Thomas(mainly for kicks & a trainer's personality is based off of how well they fight, what condition & their view of said Pokémon).

I yelled, "Swords Dance!" As four swords appeared around her, as they clanged together, Dusky howled, before her body gained an orange aura around it, & the swords disappearing. I yelled, "Acceleroc!" As she lunged forward, faster & more aggressive than before.

Silver yelled, "Detect!" As Spirit's eyes glowed blue, before he practically matrix dodged Dusky, I yelled, "Fire Fang!" As she whipped around, chomping down on the Marowak, as the opposition rose up, Silver laughed wildly, "Now _THAT'S_ power!" As Spirit nodded to him, he brought his right hand up, revealing a keystone, as he continued, "But... you're gonna have to try **HARDER** to take us down! now..."

as he closed his eyes, Spirit did the same, as Silver chanted,

" **Beyond land, sea, & sky...**

 **Beyond life itself...**

 **Through the good times... & bad times...**

 **We come together, stronger than ever!**

 **Let our bond grow to exceed both life! AND DEATH!**

 **Now! Let our bond become strong enough to contact deceased loved one!**

 **Keystone! Hear OUR call!**

 **MEGA EVOLVE!"**

As the keystone & the mega stone hooked together, as he begun to grow, surrounded by the glow of mega evolution energy, as he grew, he begun spinning the bone, as I noticed the bone grow in size, as it became scythe-like, weird blue energy surround the Marowak's head & the bone, as Spirit roared, the mega symbol appeared in front of him, as it revealed his form, his skull & his weapon now was now black with blue spirit energy surrounding it.

* * *

 **(Neutral P.O.V.)**

As Mega Marowak & Dusk Form Lycanroc stared each other down, Chroma gawked at the power Spirit possessed, as he muttered, "First Spirit knew Phantom Force... & now, there's a mega marowak..." but he regained his confidence after a while, as he yelled, "Mega Evolution or not, we can't lose! Dusky! Stone Edge!" As Dusky howled, making the rocks shoot up, as they head towards Spirit, Silver yelled. "Earth Power!" As Spirit stabbed the ground with his blade, causing the ground to shoot up, as the attacks met in the middle, that's when within a second, the rocks shattered as a second wave of energy struck Dusky.

She flinched, as Silver yelled, "Phantom Force!" As Spirit disappeared & to Dusky's chagrin, appeared in front of her, slamming the scythe down on her, as the slash erupted with energy, Dusky was sent flying, as Chroma yelled, "Acceleroc!" As she lunged forward, striking Spirit & pushing the Mega Marowak back, until Silver yelled, "Counter!" As he brought the scythe, striking Dusky with the blade without hesitant, as his blade flowed cyan with an orange outline, as he sent her flying...

Chroma gritted his teeth, muttering, "I can't prolong this anymore..." as he looked at his Z-Power Ring, he slipped the Firium-Z, he yelled, "Dusky! Let's go!" As she barked in confirmation.

Silver laughed, "Alright! You're going all out, then let's go! Let's see you bond's strength!" As Spirit braced himself for the move.

Chroma yelled,

" **With the spirit of the flame that grows eternally forever!**

 **With our spirits forming an breakable flame, that can never be put OUT!**

 **Let the flame that we make forever shine brighter & stronger! **

**In a world where fire consumes all it it's path, let our power strengthen to absolute FORCE!**

 **Dusky!**

 _ **Dynamic Full Flame!**_ "

As Dusky generated a massive ball of flames, except it was sunset orange with the color of the green flash, as she launched the ever growing ball, Silver laughed with an ecstasy, "Alright! Let's go Spirit!" As he crossed his arms over his chest, Spirit doing the same thing, as they brought to their sides, before they crossed them in front of them, as Silver howled, preforming the ghost-type Z-dance,

" **With the power to protect...**

 **To put all fallen life to rest peacefully...**

 **Let our spirit grow greater through death!**

 **Let our power grow stronger than ever before!**

 **Time to show the power of a true Burst Attack!**

 **Spirit!**

 **Ikuze!** _ **Polter-Force Bringer!**_ "

As the energy surrounded Spirit, as he lunged forward, his scythe become quintuple the size, as Spirit sliced the ball into two piece, as they erupted, as he brought the scythe down once again, creating a thick slash on Dusky's stomach, as he stopped a yard away from Dusky, as he reformed to original form, collapsing to his knee, as an explosion erupted around her, as she collapsed, to Chroma's shock, a deep, jagged scar on her stomach, he sighed, as he walked to Dusky.

He muttered, as the wolf gave a look of fear, not for herself but for her trainer, as he muttered, "Take care of everyone, make sure they know & respect Silver for who he is... as for me..." as a tear fell, as his soul shard went into Silver, causing him to give a breath of shock, as cracks begun to form in Chroma, as he begun to disappear, he begun to disappear, Silver held his head up, as he asked in an echo type voice, " _Silver..._ (yeah...?) _Tell Chara I'm sorry &... please... p-put our s-s-soul ba-ck together..."_

Silver sighed, he knew what he had to do, but he was scared to do, but he sighed, as he grinned, "I Will Put Our Soul Back Together... Promise..."

Chroma nodded, as his body finally turned to dust, _I... I'm grateful... thank y o u. . ."_ As his body faded away, the two fragments Silver possessed now had a black crack between them, as the crack disappeared, the soul shard coming together & becoming silver in color, he muttered, "Goodbye... Chroma... I WILL put it us back together again..." as he everything around him went black...

* * *

 **Real World**

 **(Silver's P.O.V.)**

As my eyes snapped open, gasped for the air I found in my lungs... as I heard a weak voice, "Onii-chan...? What's wrong?" As I looked at Locke, my eye's softening, as I mutter to her, "Nothing, just had a nightmare... go back to sleep, _lil' Glacia_..." it worked, as she merely closed her eyes & I felt the sound breath in from her, as I moved myself to better position for comfort, as I took out my Delta-Dex(Delta Pokémon Encyclopedia) as two Pokéballs dropped out of my cloak, as I looked at them both, I recognized them as being the Pokéballs to Spirit & Meta... as I tucked them away... I decided to rest, as I used Locke's head for a pillow, as I fell asleep... dreaming differently, but now... I felt something calling to me, like half of me was in Kalos...

 **(End of P.O.V.)**

* * *

In the underground of Lumiose City(where power goes to every part of the town, a strange looking Quilava looked at on of chipped wire, as she touched, it, her body begun eating away electricity, as she begun generating electricity of her own, generating a light of her own, as power begun to go out & come back on in all towns of Lumiose, as she purred before roaring.

That's when she stopped & looked in direction that the plane from Unova to Kalos was, as she felt the feeling of something being missing & that missing piece was heading this way. She stopped as she begun drain more energy, unknowingly causing blackouts everywhere.

* * *

AN: It's over, the reason why I put Silver in Chroma's place, they realized that Utah is a threat to everyone.

Sorry but I'm only doing those posted Melas chapters, this is not an extra. But I may or may not be doing something involving Locke & Scarlet chapters, just hold on, after those two chapters(plus a third one) I make, I MIGHT make some more chapters, or I MIGHT be done with this story, it just depends on my mood.

Oh yeah, that move I had Marowak use as a Z-move, that is my own fan-made Burst Attack, because simply, I see all Burst Attacks as Z-moves in my opinion, their just an alternate variation that only Mega Pokémon(& certain non-Mega Pokémon) to use.

* * *

OC:

Name: Silver Eclipse Ore

Hometown: Snowbelle City, Kalos

Personality: very brash & confident, Silver more often than not acts before thoughts, he means well, he holds people to promises, breaking a promise to Silver is like killing someone to a regular person. He's exceptionally driven through five things: family, curiousity, DETERMINATION, WILLPOWER, & caramel-chocolate. He's very stubborn & often prefers teaching tough love. Unlike Chroma, he's more open & confrontational with other, he doesn't trust many, but if he sees something occur, he won't just stand there & watch. He's omnipresent, & while he can be stern & serious, he's wild whenever it comes to battling, & he CAN get carried away when he's in the heat of battle.

Pokémon on hand:

Dusky(Shiny Lycanroc—Dusky form)(Male)- Tough Claws: Acceleroc, Stone Edge, Thunder Fang, & Fire Fang.

Meta(Delta Metang—Ruin)- Rock Head: Head Smash, Wood Hammer, Rock Polish, & Crystal Rush.

Guardian(Hakamo-o)(Female)- Soundproof: Sky Uppercut, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, & Automize.

Spirit(Shiny Marowak)(Male)- Marowite; Battle Armor(Parental Bond): Phantom Force, Earth Power, Counter, & Detect.

Fangs(Shiny Mawile)(Female)- Mawilite; Hyper Cutter(Huge Power): Play Rough, Sucker Punch, Seismic Toss, & Iron Head.


	21. Locke(Xtra)

Ch. X: Tough Love

 _Love—An intense feeling of deep affection._

* * *

Jeremiah admired the three badge Silver now had, as he looked at the Ore in question, who was brushing a purring Sylveon & had & Shiny Eevee lazily resting on his head, as Jeremiah gushed, "How can you get a few badges in less than two weeks?"

Silver laughed, as he reminisced his past life, "Let's just say; I've had more experience in battles than most..." as he looked at the sky, he asked, "How Locke?" As his left eye shifted yellow.

Jeremiah sighed, "She's... still as timid & shy as before you left..."

Silver gritted his teeth, as he mentally growled, 'She's been scared of the world... Chroma may not been very proactive about our sister's phobia, well... I'm gonna put an end to this little fear now!' As his blood begun to boil, he moved to search for his sister, while Proxy(Sylveon) startled, before following, while Eievui(Shiny Eevee) stayed on his head, though she woke up a bit.

* * *

As Locke sighed, she wanted to be like she was before, but... she was scared that the things that happened _that_ day was torture to her, as she shivered, subconsciously grasping her photo, this photo showed a younger, more innocent Locke, with Scarlet, next to her was her Shiny Squirtle, Kamex, meanwhile next to Scarlet was her Charmander.

She heard Silver, "Locke! I'd like to battle with you & Kamex!" She froze, Kamex, her closest friend & starter Pokémon, who she hatched from an egg & developed a quick, yet strong bond, she trusted Kamex, even if she just recently got from her father, she sighed, before walking out.

She confirmed, "Alright, l-let's do this bro..." unsureness bubbling in her, she couldn't back down, or else she'd be scolded by him for being a coward, Chroma had always told her she had potential, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe.

* * *

As the two faced each other, on Locke's side, her Shiny Squirtle got ready, while on Silver's side, Spirit spun his bone around like it was a scythe, before preparing to fight, as the two stared at each other.

As Riley stood, his hands in the air, he yelled, "This is an official battle between Pokémon Trainer Silver & Marowak & Pokémon Trainer Locke & her Squirtle! This battle will be over when either sides Pokémon are unable to continued! Understood?!" Both trainers nodded, as Riley yelled, "Alright! Battle begin!"

Seconds after that, Silver yelled, "Spirit, use Earth Power!" As the shiny brought his bone into the air before slamming it down, as the cracks in the ground begun heading towards Kamex.

Locke timidly yelled, "Aqua Jet out of the way!?" He nodded, surrounded in water, then dodging the earth, then Locke hesitantly called, "um... Aura Sphere..." as he stopped instantly, launching a sphere of aura.

Silver grunted, "Detect!" Then he yelled, a more vicious side of him snapping slightly, "Phantom Force!" As Spirit bone glowed blue, as he swung it, parrying off the sphere into the ground, as it erupted, causing smoke to cover the area around him, as Squirtle looked on guard, sensing something, before Silver snapped his fingers, as Squirtle grunted, as he hit the ground, Spirit laughed at his handy work, before disappearing once again.

Tillich gawked, "Phantom Force!? I thought Marowak can't learn Phantom Force, can it?!"

Zemrick went to both version's of Marowak, looking at every move & biology they can learn, as he gasped, "No there's no information of Marowak, not even through Alolan Variants can it learn Phantom Force!"

They heard a female voice echo mysteriously in their heads, " **That's because... you don't know about the Torren region..."** as the voice disappeared & they all looked at the fight.

Silver nodded to nothing, as a bone appeared, surrounded in spirit energy, as it stabbed the ground in front of Squirtle, his eyes widened, as Locke stuttered, "U-um. U-use—!"

"Phantom Power!" As Marowak became corporeal, shoving the bone into the earth, as the ground erupted with both earth energy & spirit energy, striking Squirtle point blank, as he cried out in pain, Silver gave a growl, startling her, "I expected better from you Locke..." Silver had a plan, & it wasn't perfect by any means, as he murmured, "I expected you to stand up instead of coward, but, I guess I set my expectations too high for a certain people..." as he said that he then yelled, "Spirit! Use Earth Power!"

As Marowak threw his bone dead in front of Squirtle, it erupting with an earthly explosion, sending Kamex flying, as Silver yelled, "Now, Phantom Force!" As Spirit & his bone disappeared, he reappeared behind Kamex, as Locke yelled, "Aqua Jet!" As he turned quickly, surrounded by water, as he struck Spirit, but Silver yelled, "Counter!" As Spirit looked down, glaring at Kamex, before slamming his bone into the little turtle, as he hit the ground.

When it cleared, Kamex growled, irritated, but he appeared irritated about something else, as Spirit landed in front of Silver, ready to fight more. Locke sighed, she felt like this wasn't gonna be her win, as she begun to think if fighting more would be pointless, that's when she was tackled by Kamex, shocking everyone, except Silver, who smirked, 'It worked!'

Locke stared at Kamex in shock & wonder, as he begun yelling at her in his species tongue, while most wouldn't be able to understand him, she could, as he scolded her about how she's acted ever since the day she was gang raped, as all the color in her eyes & hair disappeared, she became downcast, as Silver yelled, "Now! Earth Power!" As he slammed his bone into the earth, as the ground shattered, as he braced himself, Locke ordered, "Use Aura Sphere on the cracking ground." He nodded, charging up aura sphere, before sending it, causing an explosion, as they all gawked, while Silver gave a toothy grin in anticipation, hoping that pushing her to absolute would be enough to break her from her shell.

Silver yelled, "Let's hope your will & **PATIENCE** will pull you through, Spirit! Phantom Force!" He nodded, disappearing, & becoming incorporeal.

Locke took a deep breath, as the battle started to heat her up, she felt her chest lighten, as everyone around her was zoned out except for her brother & Spirit, as her hair & eyes gained a cyan color, she yelled, "Charge up Hydro Cannon & wait for my mark..." he nodded, as he charged up an orb of energy, waiting for a command, Locke was eying everything that was there, all part of the environment, watching with careful eyes, as everyone except Silver gawked at the amount of time she waited, making sure to pay close attention to Silver's movements as well.

That's when he flicked his wrist downward, as she noticed something forming, taking the chance, she yelled, "Above you!" As he snapped upward, releasing the built up energy, as Spirit was hit with it, falling onto the ground, & struggling back up.

Zemrick gawked, writing new information on the fact that Locke's Squirtle knew the strongest water move that very few have learned, much less master, & still be fine.

Silver laughed, "Well... good job hitting with that high powered move, looks like going through physical training to recover stamina quicker is working in the case of Kamex... but..." as he showed his mega glove, he laughed, "Let me show you why Spirit is a strong & close partner of mine..." as he pressed gently on the stone, as he & Spirit closed their eyes, Silver then chanted in a monologue,

" **Beyond land, sea, & sky...**

 **Beyond life itself...**

 **Through the good times... & bad times...**

 **We come together, stronger than ever!**

 **Let our bond grow to exceed both life! AND DEATH!**

 **Now! Let our bond become strong enough to contact deceased loved one!**

 **Keystone! Hear OUR call!**

 **MEGA EVOLVE!"**

As Marowak grew slightly in size, while growing bulkier, & his bone morphing & shaping into a scythe, as blue spirit energy erupted around him, as he took battle stance, his skull now black, with red marks near his eyes, as he roared, the mega energy surrounding him erupting, like a shell igniting.

As everyone looked in utter shock at this transformation, Locke's eyes narrowed at Spirit's new form, meanwhile everyone looked in shock at the performance that startle & intimidated everyone.

Silver yelled, "Earth Power! Go!" As he brought his scythe up, before slamming it into the ground, as what looked to be a second strike hit the ground, as the wave of energy erupted at an even faster rate than before, Locke yelled, "Get out of the way with Aqua Jet!" As he was surrounded with water, before launching himself to the left of Marowak, as he slammed into the scythe wielder, before using the same momentum to distance himself, Locke yelled, "Hydro Cannon!"

As he fired a energy, Silver yelled, "Phantom Force!" Instead of becoming invisible, Spirit's bone grew in size, as he slash vertically downward, as a second wave combined with the first, splitting the Hydro Cannon into two, before it blew up, Silver yelled, "Now! Use Earth Power, up close & personal!" As Marowak lunged forward, appearing right in front of Squirtle, as he sunk the scythe into the earth, causing energy to erupt, as Squirtle was sent flying into a tree, as he fell, he caught himself, as Locke yelled, "Hydro Cannon, but don't fire it, charge it up!"

He nodded, as he begun charging up the move, though it seemed to be difficult to control it, Tillith gasped, "Why is that orb looking unstable?"

They heard Melas as he approached, "It's simple, picture manifesting the existence of one the strongest & most destructive techniques, then trying to keep it in one piece without it detonating, it take a lot of focus & concentration to use it." As he looked at Locke, he mentally questioned, 'What are you planning...?'

As she watched, she noticed the trouble but shook it off, as she watched, Silver yelled, "Earth Power!" As he dug the scythe into the ground, causing the ground to erupt with energy.

Locke yelled, "Swallow the Hydro Cannon!" He nodded, spin out of the way of the earth power, then swallowed the orb completely, shocking everyone, while Silver gave a confused look, as he roared, blue aura flared all around him, as he lunged at impossible speeds, Locke yelled, "Foresight & Aura Barrage!" As his eyes glowed blue, he launched a massive amount of Aura Spheres, most of them heading towards, Spirit, as Silver roared, "Earth's Shield!" As Marowak dug the blade into the earth, causing the ground around him to burst, causing a shield to form, how ever, despite the defenses put up, nearly half of them broke through, striking Spirit & pushing him back.

Babs gawked, "How is she this strong!?"

Melas answered, "You can thank Silver for it, if he didn't start his harsh talking, Kamex would've never scolded Locke & brought back part of the original of Locke. The reason she had Kamex eat the Hydro Cannon was because of the effects, it would've powered-up his power, durability, speed, stamina, & strength of techniques, & for Aura Barrage, it's a rapid fire Aura Sphere, some Pokémon, due to how long they known a certain move, can manipulate it into a new move that can perform many effects, this goes for all Pokémon that know Aura Sphere."

Kamex begun to glow, as he morphed & changed in body shape, growing bigger, as he grew bulkier, two cannons popping out of his shell, as he roared, to everyone's shock, Squirtle evolved directly into a Blastoise.

Melas gasped, "Wow, hyper evolution, that's the rarest trait in the world..." everyone except Silver & Locke shouted, "WHAT!?" Melas begun to explain, "When a Pokémon doesn't evolve in a long time, even after hitting maturity to triggers evolution, certain Pokémon who receive a massive blast of energy add to their reserves, enhancing their skills to great, evolution-equaling heights, looks like hydro cannon being the trigger, however, _IF_ a certain Pokémon were to absorb a great deal of overwhelming, destructive energy, _AND_ they survive it, gaining all of it's benefits, then some will actually skip their 1st stage evolution & go straight to their final form, so in the case of three stage evolutions, this was discovered in the Holon Region, by Prof. Pine, as Hyper Evolution."

Locke squeaked, "Good job, Kamex, you not only evolved but into Blastoise on the first time!" While people were shocked at her excited attitude, the newly-evolved Blastoise looked back at his trainer with a grin that fit hers, as she gave an excited look, she yelled, "Alright! Kamex! Let's start with Aqua Jet!" He nodded, as he brought his head back into his shell, before lunging forward, surrounded in water, as he moved at bullet-like speeds, Silver yelled, "Detect!"

Spirit's eyes glowed blue, as he saw straight through the strikes, before Silver yelled, "Phantom Force!" As he disappeared.

Locke yelled, "Foresight, then Aura Sphere!" He nodded, as his eyes glowed blue, before he fired an aura sphere from his turrets, which struck their target, force Spirit out being incorporeal, as Silver growled, he then cleared his mind, as he spoke, "Spirit...(Maro?) it's time..." he nodded, as he & Silver crossed their arms, residing a chant that was bone chilling to everyone, as he performed the ghost type Z-dance.

" **With the power to protect...**

 **To put all fallen life to rest peacefully...**

 **Let our spirit grow greater through death!**

 **Let our power grow stronger than ever before!**

 **Time to show the power of a true Burst Attack!**

 **Spirit!**

 **Ikuze!** _ **Polter-Force Bringer!**_ "

While they were on the middle of their chant, Locke yelled to Kamex, "Kameda, charge up Aura Sphere in you right turret, while charging Hydro Cannon in you left one, when I tell you, fire them!" He nodded, as he begun charging up the two spheres, as their power & size grew, somewhat fusing together, as he begun to charge, Silver finished, as Spirit lunged forward, as he prepared to strike, the second he was inches away, Locke yelled, " **FIRE!** " As he sent the beam, it ingulfing Spirit completely, as she yelled, "Got him!"

Silver then spoke, "Not yet..." as he brought his arms back, like the scythe Spirit possessed, as he brought his hands back, as he threw it diagonally, as the blast of energy was ripped in half, revealing a Marowak covered in scars & bruises, as he brought himself back, Silver then yelled, "It'll take a little more than that to take out Spirit, now! _MOVE!_ " As he lunged, before anyone reacted, slashed directly across Kamex's shell, as he finally landed behind Kamex, he reverted back, falling unconsciousness, as an explosion of purple spirit aura happened, revealing an unconscious Blastoise.

Silver merely sighed, as he approached Spirit, he muttered some words that no one could hear, before returning him.

Locke kneeled down down, as she muttered, "You did beautifully partner, now return." As he was recalled into an Ultra Ball.

Silver then praised, "You did astounding, sis! I intended to give this to you when you were ready, but here."as he put a necklace with a refined sparkling stone on it, similar to a Z-ring, around her neck, she gave a confused look, as he took out his own Dragonium-Z, before he stuck it on her necklace, as he mused, "Keep it, I already have my own..." as he showed the Dragonium-Z melted into his locket.

Locke questioned, "Why does this necklace have the sparkling stone like a Z-ring?"

Silver explained, "When performing the Z-move, it causes a great deal of strain to the body, Z-ring, Z-Power Rings, & Sparkling Stones are capable of maintaining & stabilizing the power between the person & Pokémon in question. That's why, & these objects also empower & weaponize the Z-move instead of boosting their power in short bursts. Take good care of this, it's power is terrifying to all who don't know how to use it nor know what it is."

Locke looked at him as he spoke, "I'm proud of you Locke, two fully evolved Pokémon, & managed to knock out Spirit as well, you are one of my sister or siblings, no matter what you do, I will love you equally like I do all our siblings." She begun to tear up, as she launched herself at him, bring him into a hug, as he sat her down then he spoke, "Your stronger than you know, remember, big girls don't cry, like the song says, I have a request for you, stay strong, don't give in, don't let fear control you, let it push you to an even great place, get stronger than you already are, I'm enter the Kalos League, which will start in about 11 months in the fall, I wish to see you there, got it?"

She looked at him, as she quickly wiped away her tears, as she stared him dead in the eye, she nodded, "Yes sir, I'll fight you in the league, &b unlike this fight, I'm gonna beat you!"

Silver laughed with vigor, her attitude was contagious, "Alright, but don't expect me to hold back, I may have used only one Pokémon, but I'm not holding anything back next time, I gonna show you all of my cards next time... good luck with collecting badges." As he held his hand out, she gave a look of curiosity, before shaking it with excitement, she answered, "Good luck to you too!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Scarlet was breathing a sigh of relief, she had gotten back home to the Kalos region, with a strange white rock, as she looked at it, she begun to reminisce how it came to be in her possession. . .

* * *

Silver's holocaster went off, as he answered it, he quirked a brow, "Kukui? What's up?"

Kukui answered, " _I've talked to you father, Mr. Goodshow, & the school board, I'd like for __him_ _to come out & introduce Battle Royal to the Kalos Region, will __**he**_ _?"_

Silver nodded, as he pulled out a strange looking mask, as he laughed, "Oh, Aster will have a great time introducing the Battle Royal to the region, just give me a place & time for the partner & student of the Masked Royal."

Kukui nodded, " _Good, I'm happy you'll do it. It's in _ _, at _:_ AM."_

Silver nodded, "Good, I'm excited for it, all _three of them_ will be excited. Bye." As he turned off the holocaster & looked at writer & readers, as he excitedly spoke, "I hope you people enjoy the two cause there's more to be written on this story before it's over!"

* * *

AN:

Locke's chapter is done & now, I will work on one for Scarlet, one for Silver, I want you to know, the three he'll be using are Pokémon, so I wish you luck.

Locke's team:

Kamex(Shiny Blastoise)—Torrent; Foresight, Aura Sphere, Aqua Jet, & Hydro Cannon.

Rattler(Kommo-o)—Overcoat; Clanging Scales, Counter, Iron Defense, & Close Combat.

Affection(Misdreavus)—Levitate; Dazzling Gleam, Hex, Will-O-Wisp, & Thunder Wave.

I will be ready to listen on what I could do better.

Let the light shine forever more, ciao.


	22. Scarlet(Xtra)

Ch. X: Truth's Burning Passion

 **Unova; directly after the Crossover ends & during the attack on Kalos**

Scarlet got off the plane, completely unaware of what was going on in Kalos, she looked around Castelia City, as she sighed, "I may dislike the whole 'leave region for exhibition' thing, but, I may be able to catch & learn more about Pokémon of this region that's different from most." As she thought to herself, she noticed it was cold, different for a region in the middle of summer, but, she shook her head, giving off a sigh.

Walking around the city proved to be fruitless, as she arrived to a gate that pointed north, she sighed, "Guess I've got no choice here..." as she walked into the gate, before being hit with a blast of sand hit her, as she recoiled back, bringing the handkerchief to wear as she took a pair of goggles & slipped it on, as her sight returned completely normal, as she walked through the whole vicinity of the desert, seeing Pokémon like Sandile, Trapinch, & their respective evolutions, luring prey that couldn't see in the desert, while noting the few Krokorok that were following her, using the sandstorm as camouflage, the Darumaka, that roamed without a care with Cacnea, Maractus dancing, guiding different Pokémon to dance or watch their performances.

She sighed happily, before she noticed the Cacturne get closer, while it's true Krokorok had digging move & physical trait of their own, the Safety Goggles were designed to see passed anything(or rather see thinks clearer than if it were clear), including techniques & abilities, as she scowled, "Can you please stop following me, it feels tedious!"

Two of the three Krokorok laughed, before taking off, however the lone Krokorok seemed to be driven to catch or get her, she sighed, "Huh... talk about willpower..." as she proceeded to walk(with the Krokorok following her from a distance), she blinked, as a cement road came to view, she questioned, "Why would they build a road & then cut it off...?"

She looked at the intersection, turning to her left, & going down that road, as it cut off, she kept on her way, not letting the deep sand slow her down, she then yelled, "I know your there!" While she was looking the Krokorok from earlier, freaked out, before hiding behind the sign, then she could see him, as she giggled to herself, she proceeded further, finding a gate, before she heard a series of feet hit the sand, as she act quickly, hiding behind a rock, which funnily enough held the Krokorok who hid from the large amount of people, as she shot him a look, she caught the Krokorok off guard, tapping his shoulder with a dusk ball, seconds later, making a ping sound, as she set it in her pocket, she gave a quick thought, 'I'll make sure to get him situated with my other Pokémon, he'll fit well with them.'

She tilted her head confused, these people, half of them looked like pirates, half of them looked like ancient disciples, being led be a ninja with a device, showing an of what looked like a scientist, who spoke, " _Ten of you guard this door, we don't want anyone coming in, half of you search the whole resort for anyone not with us, & kick them out, the the rest of you are to search the whole Relic Castle, & catch any Pokémon that look strong or valuable. Understood?"_

They all nodded, "SIR, YES SIR!" As the image disappeared, & the ninja phase out of existence.

Scarlet quirked a brow, cursing herself for not dragging Alain, & his little friend Mairon, Mairin... Marin? Marron...?(really, she spent most of her time traveling with Alain & she can't remember her name, or at least cut her brother off, & drag him here, she was in a situation, as she sighed, "Guess it's up to me to help save whatever Pokémon their after..." as she took out a Luxury Ball, sending out Bomander(her Shelgon), who gave her trainer a lazy look, as she sighed, "Look, I know that now that you in you shell your practically unable to do much, but have the power build up to evolve, but can you please knock those men out with Hydro Pump when I give a signal...?" She closed her hands, hopeful, her Shelton rose up, where she noted, 'She slightly bigger in size compared to before... oh well...'

She turned towards the gate, her partner following, making sure not to sink, as he begun charging up, as she approached the front gate, two females(booth dressed as disciples) cut her off, "Hey! This area is closed, KEEP OUT!" As she gave a threatening look.

The look & threat went passed Scarlet, as she whined, "Man, I thought it was open, so I traveled all the way here to explore the place..."

the other gave a curious looked, "Where from?" Giving a less aggressive look.

Scarlet gave a smirk, "France." With a snap of her finger, both were blasted with Hydro Pump, as the others gave a look of anger, shock, disbelief, or worry, Scarlet yelled, "Now, Raiboruto! Thunderbolt!" As she released her Manectric, & said beast fired lightning, rendering all Team Plasma's grunts unconscious or unable to move. She nodded, recalling Bomander, & running, Raiboruto following, she felt her adrenaline pumping, the heat of the situation to save Pokémon was making her hair & eyes glow a magenta-red, as she progressed, knocking outa few grunts, beating their Pokémon, & essentially incapacitating them, as her eyes began to pierce through the goggles as well as the thick dust that covered the air.

* * *

Reshiram, Zekrom, & Kyurem were restricted, mind-controlled, & their energies were mixing together, causing new abilities to manifest(Kyurem using fire & electric moves, Reshiram & Zekrom using ice moves permanently) as Colress worked on amplifying their moves & transforming them into utter weapons of mass-destruction, he was trying to figure out why Reshiram & Zekrom weren't able to learn Glaciate.

Reshiram's eyes flickered to the new magenta-red that Scarlet had, before she begun struggling, her power rising slightly more than previously, as the chains gave of a few cracks, as it begun to break slightly, then her eyes returned to normal, as she stopped fighting.

* * *

Scarlet arrived to a passage under the sand, as she noted the Darmanitan that were around it, she begun to think to herself, 'Must be Zen Mode Darmanitan, they must be protectors if something goes wrong...' as she descended to the castle hidden in the deep sand, noting the vortexes, she carefully passed, making no wrong move, though she was more careful than to make a reckless move, she read about how to approach & pass the sink holes of sand in the Relic Castle.

As she walked towards the stairs, she was forced to fight another Grunt(in which Raiboruto took out with Volt Switch).

She proceeded further, taking grunt after grunt down, though she couldn't find them all, including that with the facts of the Cofagrigus that were very preoccupied with something to even notice her, told her that some Grunts met at the wrong time with Cofagrigus.

As she met a dead end, she gawked, "But where'd they go!? I know they went this direction!" That's when a thought occurred, as she looked at the sand, she noted the hole in it, she sighed, taking a gamble, before she stomped down next to the gap, as the whole sand dune made her slip & fall into the hole, as she landed on the sandy ground, which revealed a new level, as five grunts(pirates) reacted, as the five girls said a single word each, having each other speak, they were insane, "We are in your way! Here we stand to stop anyone who's acting against us, because we're quindruplets, & we fight together with our single partner! If you want to get passed us, you have to beat us at the same time! Go! Liepard!/Watchog!/Seviper!/Zangoose!/Toxicroak!" As the five landed all at once, she gawked, 'A horde battle, things just got more irritating! Horde Battles... a battle style from Hoenn & Kalos... things just got more problematic, so... time to show them why I'm the Subordinate of Team Flare.' As she took out a Luxury Ball that had the Team Flare emblem on it, as she tossed it, it released a Houndoom, as she moved her hair off of her shoulder, it revealed a keystone dangling under her ear in the form of an earring.

As she pressed gently on it, she gave a chant that shocked the group,

" **Let our hearts resonate as one.**

 **Let our souls come together as one.**

 **Let our bond become power.**

 **Let this new strength grow & transform!**

 **Now! Keystone! Hear my cry!**

 **To transcend evolution! Haruga!** _ **Mega Shinka!"**_

As her keystone resonated with her Houndoom, as he begun to glow even brighter, his body transforming into a new form, as he shattered his shell with roar, as it revealed a Mega Houndoom, as he snarled at them, Scarlet yelled, "Use Nasty Plot!" As energy surrounded him, his aura flared, while he prepared to move.

The grunts yelled in union, "It doesn't matter, we'll win with our greater numbers! Hyper Beam!" All Pokémon nodded, before launching a high-powered beams, which merged into one.

Scarlet yelled, "Jump!" As Haruga jumped, dodging the fast & narrow blast, which resulted, in them all looking in shock, as she yelled, "Show them the move **Purgatory** *" as she launched a twister a flames, as they consumed the Pokémon, as it revealed an unconscious group of Pokémon. As she turned to the group, she ordered, "Dark Pulse." As he launched a massive blast of dark energy at them, knocking them unconscious.

* * *

As she finally arrived to a massive chamber, she saw the uphill sand slope, climbing with her Mega Houndoom next to her, as they entered a strange doorway at the top part of the sand.

That's when she noticed the destroyed environment, as she sent out Lizardon(her Charmeleon) to fight with her, as the duo followed their trainer loyally, as she saw destruction, she nearly lost her lunch when she saw the carnage, there was blood, guts, broken bones, & other human & Pokémon part splattered(yes splattered) everywhere, she was careful, meanwhile after they left that one area, Haruga would incinerate the objects in the room they left, as the parts burned away into dust & ashes, she sighed, ignoring the grotesque sights as she past, some of them were different, life one being ripped apart, one looking like they were crushed, everything was terrifying.

As she arrived to a strange alter, she was met with two grunts who were using an electronic device on a strange Pokémon that looked reminiscent to Volcarona, with red eyes, & a toxic aura around it. Scarlet yelled, "What do you think your doing to that Volcarona!?" While it's true she wasn't sure if it _was_ a Volcarona, it resembled it body shape-wise, so by Arceus was she gonna call it that.

One of them laughed, the dressed disciple, "Oh, why would you want to know, your gonna use it for your own intentions?!"

She growled, as the other, the pirate, spoke, "How about we sick this thing on her, she'll be a worthy test subject for this device?"

The disciple nodded, "Sure, let's free those Pokémon from her clutches." As he threw his hand forward, as the strange Volcarona lunged forward, only for Haruga to intercept it, as they met, it's body glowed pink, as it launched a wave of energy at the hound, as Scarlet yelled, "Inferno!" As the hound launched a massive wall of flames, it completely consumed the Spacial Rend, ending in an explosion, as she yelled, "Dark Pulse!" He nodded, as he begun to run at the bat-moth, launching a steady beam of dark energy at it, as the moth stopped, it launched a blue sphere, that met the dark pulse, before straight up overpowering the pulse move & hitting dead on, as Haruga skidded back, as he roared, Scarlet yelled, "Inferno!" As he roared, launching a massive wall of flames.

The Volcarona begun to glow, as it was surrounded in a strange aura, before sending a single blast of the energy, the second it hit the flames, it completely sliced it in half, as the attack struck Haruga, it caused him to yelp in pain, until he jumped, & fired a Sludge Bomb, striking dead center on Volcarona, as it skidded back, the pirate mutter, "Man, that Houndoom is powerful..."

The disciple then brought up an idea, "Why don't we use THAT..."

The pirate looked at him, as arrogant smirk, "Perfect time to test our lord Ghetsis's armor." As he pressed a button of the electrical device, as it sent a massive piece of metal, as it struck the Volcarona's back(in between all the wings), as the metal shifted, attaching itself to Volcarona, & wrapping around it's body, as the armor rapped around it, creating an armor on the Volcarona, as it roared, the armor shined just as bright, as it's poison energy begun to grow around it's body at an even strong point, as Scarlet yelled, "Use Inferno once more!" He nodded, launching a massive vortex of the flame this time, as Volcarona looked up, it's body glowed a strange color, before it disappeared, Scarlet's eyes widen in shock, as a vortex appeared behind Haruga, as Volcarona struck dead on point, while the attack did nothing to endure Haruga, it really gave Volcarona the power to blast him point blank with Aura Sphere(blue sphere), as Haruga went flying, before he fired a Dark Pulse, it hit, but Volcarona looked unfazed, as it fired one of those blasts from before, this time it manifested into a blade, as it sliced Dark Pulse into two, & was overpowering the Dark Pulse, as it struck it's mark, Haruga was plummeting, unconscious, as his body reverted back to normal, as Scarlet recalled him.

She growled, "So Aura Sphere, Spacial Rend, & Hyperspace Hole... this is bad, this has to be the Delta Species version of Volcarona, it's strong, but, I'm not backing down, Go! Raiboruto!" As the Manectric landed on the field, taking battle stance against the armored Volcarona, she yelled, "Thunderbolt!" As Raiboruto jumped blasting a wave of electricity at Volcarona, who dodged out of the wave, disappearing through a wormhole, before it appeared behind Manectric, & struck it with an unnatural force, as Manectric growled, before collapsing, & struggling back up, Scarlet growled, "This isn't gonna work, I have plan B, but I don't want to use it yet... get up close & use Overheat!" She nodded, as she begun her lunge, getting as close as possible to the moth, as she launched a mass torrent of pure flames, as it enveloped Delta Volcarona, it erupted with a beautiful explosion.

As it cleared, her Manectric gave off heavy pants, using a move like overheat was very stressful on Manectric & it was more often than not, saved as a last resort move, as it cleared, it revealed an Armored Delta Volcarona, having both Mark & burns from the move, but, unfortunately, it was still alive & kicking, as it fired an Aura Sphere, as Manectric tried to dodge, only to freeze in pain, as the move hit it's mark, knocking him unconscious.

Scarlet recalled her, as she took out Bomander's Pokéball, sending out the Dragon Pokémon, as he took stance, eager to fight & avenge his fallen comrades. Scarlet yelled, "Hydro Pump!" He roared, sending a massive large volume of water at Volcarona, who launched an Aura Sphere, which ended in an explosion, before an Aura Sphere was launched him, Scarlet yelled, "Protect!" As Shelgon immediately crafted a barrier, as the attack hit, before before detonating, as she ordered, "Dragon Rush!" As draconic aura surrounded him, before he lunged forward with unprecedented speed, strike Volcarona, as he landed, Volcarona launched the pink energy slash of Spacial Rend, & hitting the mark, as Bomander was sent flying, before trying to stand back up, as he roared.

Scarlet yelled, "Bomander, your gonna hurt yourself, now! retu-!" Before she reacted, the cocoon fractured, as his body glowed blue, growing in size, as it's shell shattered, revealing two wing form, as it grew in size, gaining a tail. As it roared, revealing a Salamence, Scarlet smiled, "Alright! Use Hydro Pump!" He nodded, send a larger volume of water compared to before, as it met Aura Sphere, it begun to erupt in stalemate, as the moth disappeared, before reappearing behind the dragon, Scarlet yelled, "Hidden Power! 180º!" As green aura formed, turning ice blue, as he launched it at Volcarona, as it erupted, Bomander, roared, before the dragon struck with a blade, as the Volcarona in front of him turned into a doll, before said doll faded not dust, as Scarlet gawked, "It... it learned... Substitute in the last second..." as she snapped, as it was charging up a second Spacial Rend, she recalled Bomander, as the slash hit nothing.

She nodded to Lizardon, before sending out the Krokorok she possessed, Waruvial, she named him, as he & Lizardon nodded to one another, she used him multiple times, to get him use to battle, & to learn more about his style of battle, as well as learn about his moves, as she yelled, "Dig! Quick Attack!" While Waruvial disappeared underground, Lizardon jumped into the air, as a white streak surrounded him, as he punched Volcarona down, giving Krokorok the chance, as he ripped through the ground, striking viciously, as his body shook, releasing red aura, as he roared, Scarlet yelled, " _Stones of Purgatory!_ " As both Pokémon punched the earth, as stones erupted from the ground, flames surrounded them, creating a a massive circle of destructive around, as it came to the center, striking Volcarona with the combo of Stone Edge & Blast Burn, as the moth struggled to get up.

The Disciple muttered, "How can a nine year old do that?"

Scarlet growled, "I AM 12 & a half years old!"

The Pirate growled, "Let's try to push this thing to it's absolute."

The Disciple yelped, "But Colress said that it could seriously injure any thing under this machines control, why are you talking about the Volcarona like it's not a living being?" He had his views, he, like N, had the belief in Pokémon needing to be separated from humans & treated as humans.

The Pirate roared, "I don't care if that thing is living, why would you protect that freak of nature. We need to kill that girl!"

Scarlet took a step back, as Lizardon & Waruvial stood defensively in her way, as he punched the button again, causing a blood red aura to surround the Delta, as Scarlet gasped, her eyes flickered unintentionally to the eyes that had a blue irises instead of the normal scarlet red color, as she yelled, "Acrobatics! Crunch!" As Charmeleon moved at high speeds, Waruvial returned to the earth, as the ground cracked, As Lizardon, went to strike, his body surrounded with a blue aura, as Volcarona disappeared with Hyperspace Hole, as he landed, he was struck with a tackle, before Volcarona launch Aura Sphere as Waruvial came out of the ground, as he slammed into the wall, as Volcarona launched a Spacial Rend directly at Scarlet, as Waruvial felt strength to stand & lunged towards his trainer, to protect, as he stood, noticing he noticed she looked smaller to him, as he stood, taking the strike head on, as he collapsed, his trainer holding him, as she cried out to him, as Lizardon struggled back up, as he saw the slash mark over his friend upper torso, as she begun tending to the wound, spraying him with a full restore, then rapping bandages around his wounds, as he felt rage fill him, as he glared at Volcarona, as he stood up, some of his golden scales were the silver like the few on his tail & head, as he begun to glowed, as he grew wings, he grew in size, as he finally roared dominant, as it revealed his mightiness, revealing solid silver scales, with emerald green wings his eyes were red, as he roared, his evolution was shocking, as he finally showed his tail to Scarlet, revealing a Charizardite X attached to it, as Scarlet brushed her hair off her other ear, revealing a different keystone, as she pressed down on, chanting:

" **Let our hearts resonate as one.**

 **Let our souls come together as one.**

 **Let our bond become power.**

 **Let this new strength grow & transform!**

 **Now! Keystone! Hear my cry!**

 **To transcend evolution! Lizardon!** _ **Mega Shinka!"**_

As he mega evolved, his silver scale, his underbelly & wings became fire red, as the Pirate yelled, "Why won't you give up already in the face of adversity!?"

Scarlet glared, as her Krookodile got up with, half of his stamina still missing, as Scarlet cried out, as her eyes turned solid blue, "It's because when I face people like _YOU_! Something deep, like a primal instinct comes through, controls & pushes me to do what's right, & I act because I know, what my truths are, I know this world will never proceed if we stay this way, humans can't live without Pokémon, the same is also reverse, humans aren't entirely responsible for the hardship our world suffers from, Pokémon are at equal foot as humans, but when we solve issues, build the bridge between human & Pokémon, that resolves conflict, No matter what, Lizardon! Use Blast Burn!" The Charizard eyes burned with even greater passion before, as blaze blue aura surrounded him, as he punch the earth, as the cracked, compared to before, it was far stronger than when he was just a Charmeleon, as the flames consumed Volcarona.

As the moth collapsed, struggling back, Scarlet took out a Heal Ball, as she yelled to the armored Pokémon, "Sorry to do this, but I'll help you recover!" As she threw the Heal Ball, as it hit the intended Delta Pokémon, it shook at high rate, before a soft ping was released, as stars surrounded it, as her Charizard flew to the ball & flew back, dropped it off in her hand, as she looked at it softly, however the thing is, she noticed her hair was blaze blue & albino instead of the scarlet red & silver, as she felt something in her grow with pain, as she grabbed at her waist, as her salamander grabbed his trainer, before looking for an exit, as Scarlet shivered in pain, her Blaze blue hair glowing brighter.

* * *

Reshiram's eyes flickered back to normal, as she begun struggling, cracking the chains, which caught Colress's attention, meanwhile Reshiram screeched, unleashing a Hyper Voice, as the chains cracked even more, Reshiram begun to break free, as she begun to break more & more, before instead of the regular vivid red, her body gained the blaze blue instead, she roared, as she fired Blue Flare all around, causing an explosion, as she finally broke free of the chains, before she shot Fusion Flare at her friends, as they snapped out of their trance, Reshiram & Zekrom charged up their techniques, before firing/rushing, as it caused an explosion, as the air frigate begun to descent, crashing into the earth, as the ship erupted with an explosion, revealing a broken ship that had hundreds of holes all over it, as Zekrom crashed through a wall, before flying away, Reshiram eventually broke through a different wall, heading towards the direction of Scarlet, meanwhile, Kyurem roared, before transforming into White Kyurem & flying away to find a new home that no one knows of, but it had to find that girl that he was connected to, or her find him, whichever way works.

* * *

Scarlet woke up, as she looked around, finding Lizardon next to her, then she noticed the ground crack, as Waruvial broke through, yelling at Lizardon for leaving him alone in Relic Castle, in which the salamander merely shrugged.

As Scarlet stood up, stretching, feeling relieve that the pain wasn't going through her again, she sighed happily, as she praised them both, "Both of you have done beautifully, I'm happy you both evolved completely, I'm proud of you both!" As she beamed, Krookodile merely gave a grin with a thumbs-up, while Lizardon roared, shooting up blue flame, as his body returned to normal, as the blue flames became normal flames, as he nodded proudly, she felt proud, as she sent out her team to tend their wounds & check with the Delta Volcarona, a loud crash occurred, as she looked at the direction, she walked forward, her Volcarona following loyally, with her armor shining brightly under her dark aura, as Raiboruto & Haruga followed vastly, Lizardon flying after them, Waruvial burrowing under ground after them, & Bomander looked around him, before shrugging & sluggishly following at a very slow pace.

Scarlet made it to the sight of a crashed Pokémon, the Vast White Pokémon looked up at her, as she quickly got her bag out to tend to the dragon, though she doesn't know what Pokémon this is, she's not gonna let that get in her way to heal her. Before she did anything, the dragon nuzzled her chest, as she giggled at the heat the dragon released, she roared, before her body glowed a solid white, before she disappeared, the energy that now made her up went into a small orb, a white stone with a strange pattern, she picked it up, her hair remained blaze blue & white, while her eyes returned to regular magenta red, she picked the stone up, humming to herself, as she set it safely into her bag. Before she recalled her Pokémon, she gave a grin to them, speaking, "I don't if I should take first impressions, but I think I'm gonna love it here."as she jumped onto Lizardon & he flew off, she then looked down & notied a guy with long green hair, as their eyes met, she felt something spark, like a rivalry or a kinship, or a family bond, she gave a nod to him, he return the nodded, as her pseudo-dragon roared, before taking off at full speeds, meanwhile N(the green, long haired guy) looked down at the black stone in his hand, as he sighed, "I guess Reshiram found a hero, or rather Heroine of Truth, I wish you luck, fellow chosen..." as he begun to think to himself, as his Darmanitanwent to him, he patted him on the head like a sibling, before he & Darmanitan took off in one direction.

* * *

AN:

Scarlet—chosen by Reshiram.

Silver—chosen by _ _ _ _ _ _ _ & _ _ _.

Evie- chosen by Darkrai.

Spirit- chosen by _A_ Zygarde core & Lunala(mother-like figure).

Melas chosen by Hoopa.

Not sure if Locke's gonna get chosen by a legend, but I'm still thinkin' that part through.

Let's see, Scarlet is Locke's twin, so like Locke, she has great deal of battling potential, unlike Locke, she's trained & pushed herself to the point of bringing out her hidden potential, another fun fact, Scarlet names all of her Pokémon by the Japanese name of their evolution, so her Delta Volcarona's name would be Deruta Ulgamoth.

Scarlet will appear at some point in the Academy Preparation story, but this is happening at the same time as the Kalos Crisis, but Scarlet doesn't know what's happening in Kalos.

Tell what I could do better on, next time, is the Battle Royal introduction to Kalos.

Let the light shining forever more!


	23. Silver

Ch. X: The Star That Shines Brightly

Goodshow sat in front of a hooded individual, he had a very, _VERY_ creepy mask that shifted with even the slightest of movement, aside that his body was obscured by the cloak, he spoke in a dead metallic voice, "So... the Royal Dome is going to be finished very soon?"

Goodshow chuckled, "Yeah, for someone who hides behind a mask that children wouldn't want to see on their birthday..."

The figure chuckled mischievously, "Honestly, it's like you want to insult my mask... but regardless, I believe the Royal Dome, will excite people, you put it on the news & trainer boards to come here to Anistar...?" As a Pokémon jumped onto his shoulder, squeaking at him, as he nodded curiously, before Goodshow asked, "It's time to show the Kalos region Alola's strongest spirit... huh?"

He nodded, "Time to show them what I can do... Kalos... say hello to the power of the cosplay variant as well as Aster." As one of the lower parts shift off his face, revealing a toothy grin, as his razor sharp teeth shined with a shine, as he walked away, waving goodbye to Goodshow, heading towards his royal dome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Dusky was looking through her pseudo-brother's computer, before finding a file, upon opening it, she tilted her head, all the games were title, 'Five Nights at Freddy's' question, noting the differences in the games, before tapping on it with one of her claw, meanwhile Proxy was sitting, jealous that her trainer/love interest took six Pokémon with him, leaving her alone with Dusky, Fangs, & Meta. She then felt a tap on her back, as she glared at Dusk, who merely ushered her to watch, take turns, or play this game with Dusky, she agreed, though reluctant, as they begun what would be 24 sleepless hours of gaming for the first game of the collection.

* * *

As Tillith ran to her class, she didn't know why, but the last time she saw Silver when, he fought Locke, that struck envy in her, the older brother that she saw in him, reminded her of the relationship between her & her brother before his untimely passing.

She witness older brother-like tendencies apparent when one of the girls get injured, whether or not it be family, kick in through Chro—Silver, she had to remind herself, Chroma was gone, Silver was in the main personality now.

As she quickly searched around the lunch room, where students were eating breakfast, she inwardly sighed, not showing dismay about him being gone, though she didn't understand why, felt intimate with him, she witnessed him play a piano once, the melody was one developed by someone who eventually died mysteriously in Lavender Town, but Silver learned to play it.

She heard Melas from, "Well, now that everyone is here, let me explain what we're doing today, it isn't gonna be a regular class day, today will be a field trip." As the students looked confused, Melas was lenient but rarely would a field trips of sorts would be called for.

Jeremiah asked, "Where are we going?"

Melas answered, while readjusting his glasses, "We're going to the recently opened Royal Dome to learn about the functionality of a Battle Royal."

They all looked at each other, as Babs pressed her hands to her side, huffing, "Why do we HAVE to go!?"

Melas glared at her, making her flinch & shiver, compared to Silver's glare, this was a fear factor of another level, as he explained, "Well, while I don't approve of your attitude, I appreciate someone asking that very question: the reason is simple, learning about different battle style is essential in learning to become trainers, & battle Royals are no different in those cases... oh & it's essential you learn about at least the myths & legends behind different events across the regions..." as he then spoke, "Oh, & you all have thirty minutes to be ready, or else you'll be dragged there as is." As he lightly chuckled at the children's expression, as they all rushed to eat their breakfast & get dress.

* * *

A figure was wearing a black & white long coat, he had nothing underneath, he wore the strange ever shifting mask from before, he had a gold & a silver locket, with pitch black shorts that reached to his knees, he had the hood up, as he let his body shift slightly, revealing Deoxys parts, he laughed viciously, as he took out a Delta Ball, while a Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder, this Pikachu in particular had a black heart shaped birthmark on her tail, but she had a necklace with a Light Ball over her chest, with a hat that had a white outline of a Pokéball on it, as she fist bumped her trainer's fist. As he laughed, his voice gave what sounded like an echo(or think of two different voices speaking union, & the voices having different tone of the same voice), "Well, you ready to show the Kalos region one of the brightest lights from Alola do it?"

The Mouse Pokémon squeaked excitedly, as she rose her fist in the air, he then nodded, "RIGHT! Let's get going!" As he begun running with his Pikachu on his shoulder, & his Delta Ball held in his hand.

* * *

The Academy students were sat down, in front/behind/side by side each other, as Melas counted each student, as he nodded to himself, "Good, looks like everyone here, now the Royal should be starting soon. Some if you need to get something to eat or use the bathroom, or anything like that, do it now, or you'll be stuck here for a while." They all nodded, some of them going on their way to do their thing.

Across the stadium, Scarlet looked at Alain & Lysandre, as she asked, "I'm curious about who Alola's 'Shining Star' is..."

Alain nodded, "Regardless, if he's strong, I hope to fight him on my own..."

Lysandre chuckled, "Whoever it is, he or she would make for a viable asset if he agrees to join Lysandre Labs, or Team Flare like you two as a subordinate."

Meanwhile, a girl was sitting on one of the farthest seats, as she muttered, "Let's hope we can fight you like old times..."

After everyone got back to their seats, they heard the MC speak, "Ladies & Gentlemen, thank you for coming to the first ever Kalos Battle Royal dome! As you know the rumors; President Goodshow was convinced to test out Battle Royals, & he agreed to do it, as I introduce one of the people who spear head the Battle Royals is here now, representing the Battle Royals from the Alola region, Purple!" The light shined in front the Charizard entrance, as it revealed the the said person from earlier as he pumped his fist, meanwhile the Pikachu with the birthmark landed on his shoulder, as he walked into the ring, he looked at the massive crowd, as his mask shift, a lot of Alolans who kept up with the times in the Alola's news went absolutely wild, meanwhile Akale clapped, Thomas glared the individual, while Locke & Scarlet blushed at this competitor, Tillith's eyes had a sparkle in them, while some people, namely people who weren't aware of the Alolan celebrities looked confused & clapped somewhat.

Purple then yelled, startling people with his echoing voice, "Hello everyone! It's good to see ya'll!" As Alolans cheered even more, he then explained, "Alola's Battle Royals as I agreed to explain 'em to ya'!" As everything went silent, he yelled, as immediate dramatics begun, "Four trainers! Every man for them-self! One—three Pokémon each! Battle Royals are an ancient traditions, made by the Island Guardians, to prove a point, I want **THREE** people to come down here to fight with me!" As his eyes looked as people were raising their hands, he looked at them all calculatingly, before a Pokémon appeared, demanding a battle, it was a strange looking Blastoise, his body was pitch black/purple, instead of cannons, he had giant kunais. As he pointed at him as a type of declaration.

That's when a girl walked onto stage, making Locke & Scarlet freeze dead in their tracks, gawking at them in shock, meanwhile she merely waved her hand dismissively, "Man... Here I thought you're battle spirit is controlled, yet here you are, picking a fight with others without warnin'... well anyway, nice to meet'cha! Alright! I wanna battle you Purple!" As she pointed at him, as her Delta Blastoise roared, eager to tear into something like his trainer.

Purple shrugged, his mask shifting slightly, revealing half of his razor sharp teeth, "It's no skin off my bones, so let me pick a few more, then we'll get this battle under way, & maybe... _maybe_ , there'll be a second Battle Royal match."

His Pikachu merely looked at the crowd while the chat was going on, before she begun communicating to him, which dragged his attention to where the mouse was looking, as he pointed at a girl with black & purple hair, as she tilted her head, feeling deja vu, as Purple called, "You! Girl with half black, half purple! Come down here with us to battle!" The girl looked hesitant, but came down to battle.

Purple looked at the two girls, before he looked on, his eyes shining brightly, as he heard stomping, before he turned, finding Thomas with a sharp glare, as he demanded, "I want to fight & prove your nothing more than a fraud in battle! Like your so called Masked Royal!"

Purple eyes became even sharper than before, as he growled, his mask shifting & became more dangerous & wild, as everyone visibly flinched, as he growled, seemingly trying to control his anger, "Alright... then come play with us!" As he ran & practically flipped himself onto his spot in front of the red corner, as his Pikachu jumped into battling position, before Purple spoke, "Let me bring our friend out..." though she begun to pout, she jumped onto his shoulder, as she chirped happily, as he yelled, "Alright! Let our spirit shine bright through your flames! Midnight!" As the Delta Ball released a thick layer of flames, that coiled together into a large ball, the flame erupted, sending star into every direction, as it revealed a skeletal Charizard with magenta-red flames, as it roared, all the light in the area looked like it was being eaten away, while the flames illuminated the environment itself.

Purple then introduce, "My names Purple & this is one of my partner, Midnight, the Shiny Delta Charizard! What are your names children!?"

The girl from before called, sending out the ninja Blastoise, "My name's Evie, & this is Delta Blastoise!" The said Pokémon roared.

Thomas yelled, "My name's Thomas, & this is Druddigon, my partner!" As he released Druddigon, who roared.

The last one yelled timidly, "I-I'm Aster! a-a-and this is my partner... go Vui!" As she released a solid white Eevee, who barked.

Purple roared, "Alright! This will be an every man for themselves, only one Pokémon is allowed each, & as normal, it'll all be over until only one stands! Understood?" After they all gave some form of acknowledgement, he roared, "AAAAALRIIIIGHT! Let's started this show STARTED!(Pika!)" As his dragon roared, before going into full battle stance.

Thomas yelled, "Different form or not, I WILL win against you! Druddigon! Superpower!" As Druddigon lunged forward, Purple mask shifted, revealing a grin, as he spoke, "Dragon Rush!" As the dragon's body glowed, flying, while Druddgion's aura wen straight through, to everyone's shock, before the dragon doubled back, crashing his body into Druddigon, as Purple informed him, "Fighting & normal moves don't work on Midnight here, your faced with a Ghost/Dragon type, alright Midnight! Use Lunar Cannon!" As he charged up an orb of dark energy, the shadows wen t into it & the orb grew in size, before he growled, firing the blast, that's when Aster yelled, "Giga Impact Vui!" As her Eevee was surrounded with solid white aura with purple streaks, as she lunged at the Lunar Cannon, creating an explosion, as she landed on the ground, flipping before she landed, Aster yelled, "Now use Buzzy Buzz!" As Vui glowed a deep yellow, before launching a lightning bolt, heading towards Midnight as full force.

Purple whispered, "Phantom Force!" As the skeleton disappeared, the electricity striking the spot with point accuracy.

Purple chuckled crazily, then he whispered, "Strike the Delta, then use Dragon Rush."

Charizard appeared behind Blastoise, Evie yelled, "Behind you! Dark Pulse!" He nodded, turning quickly & shooting at Midnight with one of the kunais, however the dragon dodged it despite being point blank, then he landed a slash on Blastoise, sending him doubling back, the he sent a blast of draconic energy, as he struck D. Blastoise, that's when Purple yelled, "Phantom Force!" As he disappeareda second later, meanwhile Thomas growled, he was taken down, Purple then laughed.

As everyone looked confused, he spoke, "This is a fun fight, but, couple months back, you could've stopped me... but my skills... have been returned & sharpen even more than before... Midnight..." as the skeleton appeared in front of him, he then asked, "How about we turn the difficulty upward?" The undead Pokémon nodded in response, before taking battle stance, as Purple brought one of the two lockets around his neck up, as he pressed down on it gently, he begun by reciting a chant that caused everyone to look in shock,

" **Alright... Let our bond grow stronger...**

 **Though the land, sea, sky, even time & space...**

 **Let our power grow greater & greater... **

**A friendship that goes beyond pain, hatred, corruption, & even death...**

 **Let our friendship turn into a star that outshines the world!**

 **Let the world darken & let our soul shine brighter & destroy even TRUE DARKNESS!**

 **Keystone hear our bond!**

 **Beyond evolution; Midnight!** _ **Mega Evolve!**_ "

As the mega stone on Midnight's tail glowed in union with Purple's Mega Locket, the Mega stone disappeared, as Midnight was surrounded in magenta-red as he grew in size, his skeletal body growing, as flames erupted, transforming his skeletal lower torso into pure flame, while his wings grew flames that coated them entirely, his flame grew far more unstable as it consumed his rib cage, but ended up held back by the bone, as the arms shattered, as the hands were surrounded by a dark energy, as they levitated up & flames & dark energy begun to erupt from his eyes, as she roared, causing the whole environment to darken, even with artificial light, as the shell around her shattered from the roar, as she flew, looking intimidating & scary, but to some, the form looked astounding & epic.

Midnight roared, as Purple spoke, his mask finally opening up entirely, but no one could see it due to the fact that the whole place was sealed in darkness, & his hood didn't help much, "Well, time to show you my second strongest battle royal partner, now... Midnight! Use Lunar Cannon!" As she charged up the sphere of solid dark aura, Evie yelled, "Dark Pulse!" He nodded, with surprising speed, he fired a kunai, when it was inches from Midnight's head, she fired, completely destroying the Dark Pulse, & striking Blastoise, with a pitch black explosion, it revealed heat erupting off of Blastoise, as he collapsed, as the MC spoke, "Delta Blastoise isn't able to continue, meaning Evie is the first to be knocked out!"

Aster yelped in shock at the pure raw power the dragon possessed, "Alright, if this isn't gonna work regularly, then I'll have to attack with my true power!" As she brought up a mega ring, she chanted,

" **We'll put the chips on the table...**

 **Let's Go, let our bond weaponize...**

 **Let it take on the instinct of ten Pokémon,**

 **Let you form shift & morph...**

 **Let you power transform & surpass all ten of them!**

 **Now, beyond evolution;** _ **Mega Evolve!**_ "

As Eevee begun to transform, nine jewels surround her neck, as a tenth jewel forming on her head, as she completed the transforming, she roared, her voice sounding like ten Pokémon cries combined as one, as the Mega emblem appeared in front of her before she took stance, ten growling voices, as she yelled, "Use Sizzly Slide!" As the Mega transformed into Flareon, lunging at Charizard, Purple yelled, "Straight on attack! Right on! Midnight, meet it with Dragon Rush!" As Fire & Dragon energy met, erupting in an explosion, as both Pokémon were knocked back.

Thomas growled, he was ignored by the duo, as he yelled, "Dragon Claw!" As Druddigon rushed, equally irritate.

Purple's lower jaw opened as he gave a smile, as Aster warned, "Thomas, don't attack head on! He'll-!"

"Catch _it_."

As Midnight caught his wrist, Purple then growled like a feral, "I forgot to say this but don't insult the Mask Royal in my presence, Lunar Cannon, max power!" As the dragon charged up an orb of pitch black energy, it grew bigger, before he fired it at point blank range, completely enveloping Druddigon, as the blast & smoke cleared, it revealed a barely conscious Druddigon, as Midnight held him in the air, Purple then yelled, "Smash him to his trainer!" As he tossed him in the air, draconic aura surrounding him, as he slammed into Druddigon, knocking the dragon out cold.

The MC spoke, "Despite the obvious intervention by Druddigon, Midnight made short work & Thomas is no longer part of this match, leaving Aster & Mega Eevee, then Purple & Delta Mega Charizard!"

Thomas gritted his teeth, he couldn't even scratch the Charizard, as Purple spoke, "I may be about power, but I'm not about to let my partner get injured some kid & his Druddigon!" As he turned towards Aster, his eyes flared, like actual flame through his mask, as he howled, "ALRIGHT! Let's show the Kalos region what both of us are made of, Midnight! Lunar Cannon!" as the dragon charged up a blast, before firing it, Aster called, "Vui, use Bouncy Bubble!" As Flareon morphed into Vaporeon, foreign a green pulse of water, as the moves met, it seemed to result in a power struggle, before an explosion occurred, Aster yelled, "Charge up Buzzy Buzz, & get close!" As Vaporeon morphed into Jolteon, lunging forward, Purple yelled, "Phantom Force!" As Midnight disappeared, Jolteon stopped looking around, unsure of where he went, but on edge.

Purple roared, "Now Lunar Cannon!" As Midnight appeared in the air, a distance from the ring, firing a blast of shadow energy surrounded by ghost energy, as the beam came towards her, Aster yelled, "Jolteon—Dodge!" She nodded, rushing at high speeds, dodging the move, as it blew up, Aster yelled, "Buzzy Buzz!" As the Eeveelution barked send a neon green lightning bolt as Midnight, & striking him, as electricity crackled around him, Purple growled, "Oh no!"

Aster yelled, "got yeah, now Bouncy Bubble!" As she transformed into Vaporeon, then launching a green pulse of water, striking Midnight, as he winced, Purple's mask shifted, as it revealed his mouth, which grew into a grin, as he yelled, "Alright! Let's go all out with you strongest power!" As he revealed melted into his silver heart locket, was a Dragonium-Z, as he yelled a chant, crossing his arms over his chest,

" **Alright! Let's show 'em!**

 **With the life of my ancient ancestors...**

 **To show our true, unbounded power...**

 **Let our spirit merge together like the ancients...**

 **Then! Let it burst into true power!**

 **With the teaching of the myth of the Legendary Rayquaza!**

 **Midnight!**

 **Rip 'em to shreds with** _ **OUR**_ **full power & strength!**

 **Ikuze!** _ **Ultimate Dragon Burn!**_ "

As he finished the dance of the dragons, Midnight generated a massive blast of pure energy, as it grew in size, Purple yelled, "Fire!" As he slammed his fist into his hand, as Midnight eyes shined brightly with all the overwhelming power, firing the sphere, as it morphed into the body of a Rayquaza, it roared, as it coiled through the air, before going down on Vui, causing an eruption of power, as it revealed an unconscious Vaporeon, who reverted to Mega Eevee, before morphed back to a regular Eevee.

As the MC yelled, "& the battle has ended, Eevee is unable to continue! Meaning Midnight & Purple are the winner!"

As Aster picked up Vui, Purple laughed, as he looked at all three of them, he praised their work(which shocked Thomas), "Astounding work you three, your Pokémon are strong, even some of you didn't get enough battle time in this Fanfiction Chapter, I could feel the bond between you three, & I could feel the strength between you gave your Pokémon was astounding &... I hope we meet again on the battlefield, & when you leave, check with the front desk lady, & there will be some stuff for you three to use in battle, mainly items your Pokémon themselves will work with."

He looked at the people as he heard his Pikachu chirping at him, he looked at her, listening to her words, as he nodded, "So, you want to participate in a round of your own?(Pika! Chu pi chu, pikachu!) Alright happy to hear it! Wanna try that thing we got from the Pikachu Village?(Chu!) Which one?(Pikashu!) oh..." as a grin slid across his face, as his masked shift, closing off his mouth, & opening one of his top panels, as his black eye gave off a shine with a silver pupil, as he roared, the plate closing, "ALRIGHT! People! Another round will begin momentarily, alright, I pick you!" As he pointing at Alain, "I pick you!" As he pointed at Locke, "& I pick you!" As he pointed at a girl who was wearing black clothes with a obsidian gray stripe going down, half her clothes were cyan while the other half was pink, her hair was solid white, her right eye was pink, while her left eye was cyan.

As all three went to blue(Locke), yellow(mystery girl), & green(Alain), Silver howled, "Alright! Same rules as before, I'm Purple & this is one of my partners, Pee-Kay! Your names you ya' please..."

Alain nodded, "I am Alain & this is my partner, Charizard!" As the orange salamander with wings landed his Charizardite X shining brightly as he roared.

Locke took a deep breath, focusing the crowd out of her head, then she said with more confidence, "I'm Locke! & this... is Kamex!" As her Shiny lastoise landed on the field, to everyone of the students except for a select few gawked, her Blastoise had a Blastoisinite on his right turret, Purple mused, " _Gotten more confidence, & I can see that she's gotten stronger... good... I'm proud..."_

The girl revealed herself, "My name's Omicron! & this is my one of my three signature Pokémon: Victreebel!" As the flycatcher lended on the field.

Purple blinked before he cleared his mind, asking, "Where you from Omicron!"

She blinked before answering, "I'm from the Aroma Region."

Alain nodded, "I've heard it's a difficult region to live in, but builds up great capabilities in a Trainer & Pokémon, Victreebel your starter?"

She nodded, "Y-yeah, trainers in Aroma have a choice between Magby, Horsea, & Bellsprout."

* * *

Tillith asked, "Doesn't that put her at a disadvantage?"

Melas answered, "No, those three Pokémon she spoke of are stronger than the trio we're familiar, different evolution methods, different stats, & different move pools they draw from, so using Victreebel will be considered the same as using Serperior."

As he stood up, he walked away, while they weren't looking, as h took out his holocaster, & pressed a button, clicking on some names, as he watched from one of the screens, waiting for the people he called.

* * *

Purple roared, "Let's go! Pee-Kay use Thunderbolt!" She chirped, before jumping, her body igniting with electricity, before she fired a blast at Charizard, Alain yelled, "Break it with Thunder Punch!" As his fist begun to crackle with electricity, before he slammed it into the thunderbolt, as it broke the move.

Omicron yelled, "Victreebel, use Gastro Acid!" Her partner nodded, before he lurched green liquid, as it Locke yelled, "Kamex! Use Dragon Pulse to disperse & redirect it!" He nodded, before he pointed the turrets at the liquid, before firing, causing an explosion, as it headed towards the opposite, Purple yelled, "Knock Blastoise into Charizard!" She nodded, before she disappeared into a blur, before Blastoise felt a surge of electricity on him, sending him into Charizard, as the three starter were coated in the acidic substance, eliminating their abilities.

Purple yelled, "Now! Use Thunderbolt on Victreebel!" As she erupted with electricity, before the bolt shot forward at the grass type, who flinch, Omicron yelled, "Use Giga Drain on Blastoise!" As his body glowed green, as he shot green beam at Blastoise, Locke yelled, "Ice Beam!" As he used his left turret, shooting the beam, as the moves ended in an explosion.

Alain growled, "This won't end normally, so..."

Locke notice Alain raising his right arm, so she giggled, "Well, let's follow suit & use our limit breaking form." As she brushed her hair away, revealing a keystone, as Alain & Locke pressed gently on the stones, as they chanted,

Alain: " **Keystone, hear my call! beyond evolution:** _ **Mega Evolve!**_ "

Locke: " **Let our heart join as one & grow stronger together! Keystone! Hear my plea! Surpass the limits! **_**Mega Shinka!**_ "

As both Kanto starters glowed, shifting in size, as Charizard's claws became sharper, his horns changed, horns growing on the back of his neck & shoulders. Meanwhile Kamex, retracted his turrets, as his shell shifted & moved, as shells formed on his arms, as he grew bulkier, that's when his body grew narrow(er?) as a massive turret plus two mini-turrets came out of his shell-hands, as the duo roared, causing a blast of energy to erupt, as Alain & Locke revealed their trump cards, Mega Evolution.

Pee-Kay begun shaking, but not out of fear, but ecstasy, she was more than eager to be fighting two mega Pokémon, Purple chuckled, his voice exuding with excitement, as he roared, "Yes! YES! Two megas! This is what we live for, time to shift into overdrive Pee-Kay!(Pika!)" as the _REAL_ battle begun.

Purple yelled, "Extreme Speed on Charizard!"

Alain yelled, "Draco Jet!" As both mouse & dragon lunged at each other, they ,et in the middle, before Purple yelled, "Dragon Pulse!" As Kamex's turret launched a massive pulse of energy, as the mini-turrets launched smaller versions of it, as Aster yelled, "Hold them down with Power Whip!" As both Pokémon felt something wrap around them, as the projectile move came dead at them, Purple smiled with excitement, as he & Alain yelled, "Extreme Speed/Draco Jet out of the way!" As the energy surrounded them, they both got out of the way, as Dragon Pulse completely enveloped Victreebel entirely, & erupting with an explosion, as it cleared, it revealed an unconscious Victreebel, as Omicron sighed in disappointment, not to Victreebel but to herself, as she sighed, recalling her partner, as she muttered, "I'm sorry Victreebel, I'll do better next time we fight..."

Purple chuckled, as he yelled, "Dynamic Punch Pee-Kay!" She chirped happily, before lunging forward, her fist orange in color, as she brought her fist back, she lunged at Blastoise, Locke yelled, "Use Power-Up Punch!" As Blastoise's fist glowed orange, before he met the fighting attack with his own, resulting in a stalemate, as Purple yelled, "Thunderbolt!" As Pee-Kay body completely ignited with electricity, as she struck Blastoise with the energy, as he roared in pain, Purple yelled, "Now use Iron Tail!" She nodded, as her tail took on a metallic glow, before she brought it down on Blastoise's head, Purple then yelled, "Screw this four move limit for this fanfic, Use your special move! Moonblast!" She nodded generating fairy energy, bringing it down on Blastoise, as he slid back from impact, Purple yelled, "Now! Use Dynamic Punch one more time!" She nodded, as she delivered a brutal punch into Blastoise, as a shockwave of energy slammed into the shellfish Pokémon, as he reverted back, before he collapsed, unable to wake up for a couple of hours, as Locke yelped in shock, just like that her partner was taken down. As she recalled him, she sighed, as she looked back at the ring, as Pikachu & Mega Charizard glared at each other, Purple had a grin, as he spoke, "The mouse & the dragon... ain't this a fun little fight, let's go, Pee-Kay! Use Dynamic Punch!" She nodded, lunging at Charizard.

Alain spoke, "This is the funnest battle I've had in a long time, the last time I had was against Ch—! Charizard counter with Draco Jet!" As his eyes widened in shock, he mentally put two & two together, 'It can't be, Chroma! Your...! Purple...?' He gave a grin, "Well, ' _Purple'_ let's end this fight!" As the duo met in the center, lain yelled, "Flamethrower!" He nodded, launched a torrent of flames at Pikachu.

"Pee-Kay evasive maneuvers!" She nodded, using the momentum of Extremespeed, to dodge the flames, as Charizard sent the flames at Pee-Kay once more, as she does, she gets nipped by a few flames, as she winced in slight pain, Purple yelled, "Thunderbolt!" As she sent a blast of electricity at Charizard, he winced slightly, but flapped his wings, causing them to dispersed, as Pee-Kay sweat slightly from the lack of real damage & the heat of the blue flames(the hottest flames).

Purple growled, as Alain yelled, "Alright let end this, Charizard! Blast Burn!" The dragon exude a crazy blaze blue aura, before he punched the ground, Purple yelled, "Alright! Use Extremespeed! Get movin' outta there!" As the ground begun cracking under her, she was surrounded by pure white aura, lunging forward, as she quickly dodged raze of heat, before she was surrounded, Purple the yelled, "Alright! Now Inferno Climb!" Pee-Kay yelled in response, as she used Extremespeed, while her tail shined with Iron Tail, as she climbed up the raze, though she winced in pain, she continued to climb them. As she reached a relatively high part of it, Purple yelled, "Now Lunar Slicer!" As she generated Moonblast, before her tail gained a metallic sheen, as she sliced it to twelve orbs, then she ignited them, causing an explosion as Blast Burn erupted, as smoke covered the arena.

It cleared, revealing Pee-Kay, her body singed & covered in burn marks, as she heaved, Purple laughed, "That's astounding power, but it'll be harder to take Pee-Kay down with that, let's show you my full power! **Pee-Kay**!" As he showed a his Z-crystal which got everyone's attention, as Locke questioned, "Is it Pikanium-Z...? Or Electrium-Z?!"as he crossed it across his chest, he spoke a mysterious chant,

" **Sparkling Gigavolt?**

 **No... so much stronger...** ' _as he & Pee-Kay fist bump'_

 **Stronger, stronger than even the strongest electric move** _ **(Pika-pika~!)**_ ' _as they gave each other a high-five(tail-hand).'_

 **Greater bond forged than even Pika-pika Shock & Catastropika!** _ **(Pika!)**_

 **Strong enough to equal ten 1,000,000 Bolts!** _ **(ka pika)**_ ' _as they brought their arm in front of them. Before throwing it forward, like they're punch thin air.'_

 **In memory of an close friend!** _ **(Pikapi!)**_

 **Yeah! Alright! PEE-KAY!** _ **(Pi-ka! Ka! Ka!)**_ ' _as aura flared & Pee-Kay jumped high in the air, as electricity crakcled dangerously around her.' _

**Let's go with** _ **10,000,000 Bolts!(Pika! Pika!)**_ "

As she released a ten multicolored bolts of electricty(in clockwise order: white, pink, red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, indigo, purple, & black) as they raced at Charizard, an explosion ensued, as Pee-Kay landed on Purple's arm, as a wave of energy shot up, & the massive wind occurred, blowing anyone off their feet with sheer power.

As it cleared, it revealed Charizard, barely hanging in there, as he growled at Pee-Kay, as Pee-Kay tiredly jumped off Purple's arm, as a wind blew., int their western stand off, secs after the tense second, both Purple & Alain yelled simultaneously, "Extremespeed/Draco Jet!" As both Pokémon lunged forwards at each other, striking with full force, as they stood with their back to each other, everyone was holding their breath, it ended when Pokémon collapsed, unconscious, as Charizard reverted back, while the MC yelled, "Looks like this match is a draw! Meaning it goes to whoever knocked out the most Pokémon or whoever has the most Pokémon! Meaning by default: Purple is the winner!" As the crowd cheered.

Purple picked up Pee-Kay, as he spoke, "You okay...?(Pi...) you took quite the beating lil' buddy, I'll get you healed soon, just rest for now.(chu...)" as he returned her, he looked at Alain, before his eyes shined a deep fiery red, as he approached the center where the trio was, h praised, "You all did wonderfully, you managed to an amazing battle for them all to see, you two; there'll be some items for your teams at the front desk, but you, your comin' with me... Alright! For now, you just witnessed the Battle Royal workings, I hope to see you all on the battlefield eventually, so until then, see ya!" As he put a hand on Alain's shoulder, before he snapped his finger, as him & Alain disappeared.

* * *

As they appeared in a workshop of sorts, it looked similar to a bunker within some sort of cave, as he looked at Alain, Purple asked, "Who do you think I am, I know that you realize who I am..." as he sat down, reaching into his hood, where Alain heard as snap, Purple removed his mask, revealing Silver behind, it, as he tilted his head, "Truth be told, I wondered how you realized who I am... or at least was..."

Alain answered, "Our fight felt nostalgic like when it was Pupitar Vs. Saikou or Charmander Vs. Proxy, your battle style remains at lot of the same, a little more aggressive than previously, but aside that, you retained the same actions you did originally..."

Silver merely set the mask down, as he took out his two Pokéballs, setting them on a healing machine, before he took Charizard's Pokéball, & set it with his two, as he activated the healing machine, he spoke, "Well, how'd I do as Purple, the Mask Royal's apprentice?"

Alain answered, "You did well, you have both a special Charizard _AND_ special Pikachu, you have strong bonds to them & are very strong, if we fought in the future, I'd like for it to be a complete one, all six of our own team's Pokémon, that would be the day..."

Silver's eyes begun to flash, as he spoke, "There could be a way to arrange that...(How do you mean?) it's simple... you just got collect Gym Badges for the Pokémon League, there are many strong trainers there, & they work out well for, force you Pokémon to grow stronger, even if they don't evolve, this could be a chance for you to get stronger, there'll be hundreds of strong trainers, & mega Pokémon as well! So why don't you do, if you wish to grow stronger, to protect, you could start your badge collecting, & grow stronger than you currently are, cause if your Charizard was just a little bit stronger, then Pee-Kay would've passed before that stalemate... so _wynaut_?"

As Silver chuckled to himself at his humor, Alain weighed his options on it, before he sighed, "Your to pushy about things, I'll enter the Kalos League & beat the competition, then we'll fight..."

Silver laughed, "Happy to hear it, but try not to lose before me, I intend to beat you at your true power. And..." as he begun looking at something on his work bench, as he took out a refined Z-ring, as he tossed it, Alain caught it, this Z-power ring was blaze blue with an obsidian black frame around it. It also had a Firium-Z & Darkium-Z on it as Silver gave him several disks, he explained, "This'll tell you how to use those two Z-moves, don't abuse their power, they take some form of toll on the user... Saikou will you take Alain & his partner to Lysandre Café?" As Alain picked up his Pokéball, Saikou(Kadabra) appeared, & teleported Alain in the café, catching the waiters & waitresses off-guard.

* * *

 **Poké-short: EEeEE-thing is gonna be alright.(Preparation, directly after this chapter)**

Silver walked in as he heard both Dusky & Proxy cheer in triumph, as he looked over her shoulder, "So which night you finally beat in FNAF." She jumped, & he noticed the 'your fired' ending, as it went to the screen, Dusky explained, "Lycan roc, lugarug."

I looked at Proxy, "Good job on 4/20 mode... well have you two been working on this all day?" The duo nodded, as Silver chuckled, "Alright, c'mon, let's get you two as well as the others fed..." Dusky barked in triumph.

Proxy sighed, as she followed, as Silver got to make his groups food, meanwhile, he also put a picky stick in his mouth, as he looked at the sky, as he begun playing purple flute, it had the symbol of the Alolan moon, as he played the lavender town melody, as a small shiny Eevee with a strange green parts weakly approached him, as he finally noticed her, he went inside & made the same food as Eievui, as he placed in front of her, he noticed the green parts were Espeon, then he noticed by the little guy was in pain as she moved & ate, her gem, the gem of an Espeon, was fractured, as he let her finish, he picked her up(despite her struggling to get out of it, he left his Pokémon out(even released Pee-Kay who hid the hat), as he walked into his room, this was one of the days he was grateful that he was alone, everyone was either in a different town of cabin, or they were journeying, as he walked into his room, as he called, "Midnight, Storm, Aero! Come here & help me!" The Pokémon nodded in response,as they went in the room.

 **(This parts in Pokémon Language)**

Proxy jealously sighed, " _What's he doing to that little freak of nature?"_

In response she was clunked on the head, as she whimpered, Spirit responded, " _He's likely gonnna try to heal her, but don't call her a freak of nature, it's like if I were to call you an our trainer's obsessive freak, that Eevee is no different, but the question of the matter is... how'd she end up like this...?"_ As he begun to think.

Gré begun to sign, while Fangs translated, " _Gré... signing: 'Maybe a trainer wasn't letting her evolve, & she had a sick effect occur to her body due to the pain of not evolving?' He's got a point, I've seen it once or twice, when a Pokémon is forced to stop evolving., it usually causes a Pokémon to be shocked or subjected to pain to stop evolution, it is very likely one of the two events happened, & prevention of evolution is not good, what so ever, it hurts the body, I believe that the event triggered a mutation of that little one's body, &, enraged by it, she attacked & killed her trainer, but when she realized what happened, she ran away, being too late to save any of them, nor changing fate..."_ as Gré nodded, seemingly either agreeing or responding that was what he was meaning that.

Dusky asked, " _Well my question is... would she be able to tap into the psychic energy like Saikou co—!"_ Her sentence was interrupted by a sharp scream of agony from the build, as they all flinched in response, Pee-Kay answered, " _He's using the Mega Evolution liquid on her."_

They heard Saikou as he appeared & the scream ended, as he agreed, " _Yes, he used that liquid, cause he wanted to save the Eevee from a fate worse than prevention of evolution, she reverted back to her original form, & she's broken down for him, telling him, her sins that she's committed... I feel sorry for the child, she been through to much..."_

 **(End of Pokémon translations)**

* * *

Silver spoke, "you guys go to the others & gets situated in for bed, Eievui, I want you to stay with me & her for the night, go get Pee-Kay, you & her are gonna help me comfort our little friend..." she nodded, running, off, as the sobbing Eevee begun to quiet down, as Silver asked, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer, "You've been through so much, it's okay to cry, just stay with me, & rest... I'll catch you, & take care of you just as I do the others if you want... it doesn't matter who you are... all that matters is that you are fine, no matter the form you take..."

Her cries seem to escalated as she looked at him dead in the eye, her two different eye colors didn't make him flinch one bit, as she nuzzled into him, she nodded, wanting to stay with him, as she noticed a strange Pokéball on his desk, it was a Delta Ball, as she jumped onto it, she tapped her nose on it, as she dematerialized into it, as it pinged with a single shake, then it released her as she nuzzled into him, as he merely laid down on his bed, as the door creaked open, revealing Pee-Kay & Eievui, Silver begun to ponder, "I think I'll call you... Vee-Vee. It be perfect for you..." she squeaked happily, but still unsure, as she curled up on the left side of his waist, as Pee-Kay closed the door, & jumped on with Eievui, as the trio of pre-evolve forms cuddle into him, as Dusky laid down in her usual mini-bed, Midnight tapped his Delta Ball, as he was recalled, Aero laid down on the roof, & the other Pokémon went to sleep.

* * *

 **Pokémon Short: Shell of light & darkness.(PokéProblems)**

Chroma gasped for air, he was having a panic attack at his job post, he was given the post to be his central base-type area in Hoenn, he was freaking out, the panic attacks happen occasionally & the silver liquid/mega evolution liquid really didn't help in the matter, it actually not only gave him the will to live, but it sadly came to intensify the effects of the panic attacks he gets, he was feeling his heart raise, as he felt his whole body heat up in great deals of heat, as he consciousness slipped, as he felt a stabbing pain, not physical but spiritual, as his eyes became glazed over, slowly becoming lifeless.

* * *

 **Dream World**

Gray had a pink spear directly through Chroma's body, as his soul appeared in front of himself, the chilling thing was it only had two gaps in it, as the spear stabbed through his soul shard, as Gray ripped it out, his soul ready to absorb it, that's when Ghost caught the spear, fusing the shard with his own, as Chroma face fell, as he grinned in a illusionary dream, "Chara... I'll follow you..." as his body faded into dust.

Ghost quirked a brow, "You know your destroying our soul with corruption, stealing the souls from the other anomalies & personalities..."

Gray growled, "Normally you don't bother with what we do, only watching what we do!" As he shot literal daggers at Ghost from his eyes.

Ghost laughed, "You would understand if you _could_ , Eclipse, that I act on my own actions, but... I can't let you take the soul shard of the one in control, this timeline would be doomed, so I'm here to stop you."

Gray yelled, "My name is _NOT_ Eclipse! It! is! Gray!"

Ghost nodded, "Well, I guess you _WOULD_ deny your name, a puppet with no master wouldn't know any better..."

Gray yelled, "That's it, I will end you here & now, & put an end to you existence, Ghost!"

Ghost chuckled, "You'd find that I won't give in THAT won't give in, I'm the original, the one who was made first in our soul, you'd find I'm stronger than you know..."

As the two stared down at each other, Gray glaring, Ghost looking calm as can be, as the fight begun...

* * *

AN:

There you have it... I finally finished, it took a couple of days to finish this...

Purple = Silver, wonder if I made it obvious, I like to switch a lot of things up, it was fun to do, but Silver broke the fourth wall, it's also meant to point out that Silver is one of the only people so far to actually break the four move limit in this universal timeline group, combined that with his luck of shiny Pokémon, & it's insane, just meant to be a literal joke.

oh yeah, I just needed a filler trainer(Omicron), to give a shout out to the three starters, Magby, Bellsprout, & Horsea, which evolved differently, with different moves to call on.

One of these shorts is meant to be a shout out to one of my personal favorite Poképastas, I also see the gem of Espeon as an important type of organ, if cracks/fractured, it would hurt an Espeon, because their power would go out of control, slowly killing the espeon. Silver has three Pokémon I've got to cover:

Pee-Kay(Partner-capped Pikachu): Light Ball—Lightning Rod; Extremespeed, Dynamic Punch, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, & Moonblast.

Midnight(Shiny D. Charizard): D. Charizardite—Spirit Call(Noctem); Lunar Cannon, Dragon Rush, Phantom Force, & Flamethrower.

Vee-Vee(Shiny Eevee)—Adaptability/Magic Bounce; PsyBeam, Swift, Iron Tail, & Morning Sun.

due to Vee-Vee being both an Eevee & technically an Espeon, she tehnically has two abilities to call upon, so my logic.

let the light shine forever on... ciao!


	24. After the League

Ch. Fin: A New Adventure

It had been a solid week since the Pokémon League, he had got third, losing to Alain by barely, he was proud of himself, he had gone to his absolute limits, the power he attained with Storm was especially opening, as he remembered the day Storm evolved:

* * *

 **Flashback: before 6th gym**

 **Terminus Cave Depths**

Silver was covered in burn marks, he glared at the Pokémon in his path to this secret that rest in Terminus Cave, Delta Aggron roared, as he radiated with intense heat, he growled, as he looked at his partners, the only one able to stand was Storm, as she ran in front of him, she roared as Silver gave a smirk, "Alright, you still good to go girl?(Aval!) Good!" As he felt his heart grow warmer, he felt stronger, he yelled, "Alright! Now use Shadow Claw!" She nodded, lunging forward, her claw surrounded in shadow aura, as she brought it down, as Aggron stopped it, Quilava roared primarily, as her body was surrounded in purple glow, as she grew in size, as Aggron swatted her to her trainer, she stopped herself on all fours, before she roared, the glow turning into lightning, as it revealed a Delta Typhlosion.

Silver yelled, "Good job! You evolved Storm!(Nois!) alright, let's see your new power!" As something occurred between them both.

* * *

 **A little bit before this moment**

Myska dragged Jeremiah with Chespin, as Jeremiah questioned, "Why do I need to go?"

Myska answered, "Cause it takes an idiot to help an idiot, & your strong, _& the only one available to be dragged away at the time_..."as she continued dragging him through the depth, until they found Dusky, unconscious, as well as a wall that was melted, as Jeremiah questioned, "What did that to Dusky & the wall?"

Myska sighed, as she begun to drag Dusky, "Who knows, probably what Silver's going after or running from."

That's when they heard an explosion, as they both flinch, Myska being knocked down by the power of what ever just clashed, she grumbled as Dusky woke up & ran towards a deeper area, Jeremiah slipped out of Myska's grip, running after Dusky, Myska yelling, "Wait for me!" As she followed after the duo.

As they arrived, they noticed Silver, body looking somewhat scorched, as storm slid in front of him, he then yelled, "Alright! Let's see your new power!"

As Silver begun moving, Storm following is movement almost in complete sync, as Myska gasped, "Could that be...?" Her expression became bright as Silver chanted,

" **We get stronger & stronger for OTHERS!"** As they spoke in union, Storm's eyes begun to glow in perfect union with Silver's as they roared in the exact tone for their respective species, as lightning wrapped around Typhlosion, her form mutating with the pillar, before her body stopped glowing, as the pillar formed into a veil of pure lightning, the only thing visible was a silhouette with piercing silver eyes, with silver lightning crackling around her, as Silver yelled, not even noticing that Storm had transformed, "Now! Use Wild Charge!" She roared, as they both went into running position, before Storm lunged forward, her body coated in electricity, as she struck Aggron(who used Draco Jet) as they met i n the center of the field, Silver yelled, "Drain Punch!" As he winced in slight pain, he & Storm brought their fist back in unison, before throwing it forward, as they sent Aggron flying, as he groaned, "Norgga..." as he collapsed in pain, Silver took advantage, throwing a Delta Ball at the Delta, as it hit, it begun shaking, before a ping, as he grinned lightly, as the ball teleported, he nodded, knowing full well that was Saikou's work with a grin, as he felt all his new found energy leave him, as he fell to one knee, Storm doing the same.

He smiled, as Storm met his gaze, as he whispered in a calm, yet soothing tone, "We... did it... my friend... good job..." as he fist-bumped her.

Their attention was drawn when they heard a squeak, which in Silver's case, sounded just as loud as it did to Storm, as he begun messaging his temple in slight pain, "You achieved the bond phenomenon!(What...?) How'd it feel!(...strong?) How are you feeling now(drained) Tell me everything about what was like!" Silver sighed, "This... is gonna... be a _long_ day..."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

As Silver sighed, that day was a day for pressure, he still had the bandages where Deruta Bosugodora(as he called him) cut him, as grasped the bandaged through his clothes, the ares over the bandages were areas that were stitched back together, he sighed, it took as few days of bed-rest to sow his clothes back together, as he grasped the three lockets, he no longer had the golden, it was given back to the person who it belong to(as well as giving up a few of his Pokémon to Chara), as he walked through the door way, he looked at everything in the silence, as he crept through it in complete silence of his cabin, he remembered taking Down Jeremiah-Greninja down his own Bond Phenomenon in the Semi-final, as well as Scarlet in the quarter-finals, it took a lot of blood, sweat & tears, as he spoke through his Normalium-Z & Eevium-Z, he sighed, this journey... it wounded him... psychologically, physically... even spiritually, he fought with his Pokémon by his side, he was truly saddened, he was leaving without a decent goodbye, he honestly didn't want to say goodbye, it would hurt him inside, & well, with Ghost disappearing, he didn't want to face them in his goodbye, as he took out his own food, the food he had a favor for, his sweets, as he begun to eat a pocky stick slowly, as his Delta Ball released Storm, who took a pocky stick, ever since they attained an incomplete Battle Bond, she gained the same liking for pocky sticks & caramel, as he went out side with her, he made his way, as he looked into his long-coat, which showed the Pokéballs containing his closest partners, even Midnight & Pee-Kay, he remember giving a final debut here in Kalos two days ago for Purple, as he too a Cherish Ball, he tossed it, revealing his Kadabra, as he nodded, "Time to go to Couriway Town old friend..."

he nodded, with a toss of his single spoon, they were gone.

* * *

 _Later..._

Silver was waiting for the old train system, it was an old place, Couriway Town, he loved the slogan, "A town connecting differences.", he knew this was gonna be the last town he was in, before he left Kalos for the Holon region, Melas spoke, as he sat next to him, the sun shining as people were waking up to go on their daily business, "You know, you don't have to go in my place..."

Silver shook his head, "I know... I'm still going through with it..."

Sycamore sitting to the left Melas, as he spoke, "Prof. Pine will have your back, me & Melas are familiar with her, she's a good person..."

As he looked at Gré, the frog had been released to say a kind of last goodbye to him, as he smiled weakly at one of his longest friends, Silver nodded, as a train arrived, he stood up, recalling Gré & Storm, though Pee-Kay jumped out of her's before jumping onto her trainers shoulder.

as he begun to approached the train door, he gave a nod to Alain, before Lysandre stopped him, as he gave him a bag, he explained, "this is a gift to you from Scarlet & Locke for your birthday, which is today... good luck..." as he shook Silver's hand.

Silver nodded, before he turned towards Alain, "You better get stronger Alain... cause I'm gonna get stronger, when we meet... let's fight as great as the league got us to do it..."

Alain grinned, "Alright, see you later, & I'm eager to battle you again, til next time... old friend..."

Silver watched as he waved them goodbye, he teared up a little, before he looked at the bag, it was pretty big, as he looked through it, he stopped, it was a new outfit, with a new Pokédex, new Pokéball holsters, a new bag(which made him gawk, "How the hell did they put a new bag inside another bag & it fit!"), he noticed three new lockets(a silver heart, bronze star, & red heart locket, as he dug in his pocket, what remained of his own heart locket made him chuckled, as he turned the locket, finding it was shattered & broken, he accidentally took a Mega-boosted Dragon Rush point-blank, one of many times, he wished his assembled team wasn't insane, Scales & Gré, during an argument-turn-all out war, Scales accidentally triggered Outrage, & during Silver's attempt to calm &/or subdue them, he took Dragon Rush from the Gabite before his evolution.

He mentally sighed, as he noticed holder, when he opened it, he was greeted with new seals & Ball Capsules, 'Evie...' as he begun thinking to himself, he was lucky to have almost all his sister here(or at least in the same universe), he could've been forced into a harsh situation, or slowly but surely sink into his own mind, slowly scratch into insanity, join a school that wasn't supposed be in existence, with the strictest principle in the world, become the lab experiment to a man who falls into his own device, lose his father, becomes an orphan, joins this school & form a relationship with someone he's close with, he go on about a few others, but he'd rather not go over the last three universal possibilities.

As he picked the close up to change bathroom, he set his things down, disappearing.

* * *

As he came back to his seat, he had his new outfit, no longer that stitched mess he called travel clothes, he wore a short-sleeved teal shirt that had the Delta insignia on it in white. He wore black jeans, with a black & white striped long-coat, it had cotton insides, with gray borders on the edges, he wore gray loafer, with black ankle socks, his skin was pale, but something he noticed, as his clothing was stretchable, as he realized his original clothing weren't really capable of adapting to his Deoxys side. His three lockets glistened in the light, his mega gloves gleamed in the light as well, & his Z-power ring was on his right wrist like a watch.

He sighed, he felt better, they really did understand his liking for his outfit specialty somehow. He had two holsters on the outside & inside of his long coat, as he begun putting his stuff in his new bag, that's when he noticed a package, as he looked at it, a package from... Alain?

As his eyes narrow, he sent out his Pokémon, while there were other, the area he was on was both spacious & there was no one on it, as he had Gré cut it with Night Slash, while it was true he could have one of his Pokémon cut, Gré was precise & careful, & frankly, Silver felt closer to Gré than all his Pokémon, maybe just as much as Storm.

As he looked into it, his eyes furrowed, they were letters, as he picked up the first one, from Evie, as he read the letter,

 _Dear Silph,_

 _I know... Scarlet overheard dad & Ben talking to you about going to Holon, so she told us all, so we came together, getting our gift together for you, these letters contained letter from us all, even a few extras..._

 _You were always their for me... for Scarlet... Locke... Spirit even... but now... I want you to go on your adventure through Holon, I'll be going to Johto, to study Ho-Oh._

 _Man, I don't know what to say, I understand why you didn't say goodbye, you didn't want to feel the pain of separating from people you've sort of attached to. You did amazing in the Pokémon League, I hope you find your calling in the Holon region, while I do know about Midnight being a Delta Charizard, I've heard of a Electric/Steel type Charizard living in Holon, one that developed the typing naturally instead of experimentation. I wish you luck._

 _I recall vividly what you told me when I was setting out on my journey, no matter how far apart I am from you, no matter where or when, I will always love you & be your sister. We had a long run, but you gave it your all, I could never hope to equal you in battle, even when I lost the urge to be a coordinator, I want to be stronger, but I've never beaten you, only once in our life times... you always had my back, but now, it's my turn, I will always be there, even when you return, I will be the one who'll be there for you, even when you lose something precious... I'll be there, my hand on your shoulder._

 _Sincerely, you sis, Evie_

His hood overshadow the upper half of his face, as a few stray tears fell, despite Pee-Kay's attempts to calm him, it didn't work, he was still crying, as he wiped them away, he gave a sad grin, "I guess... this is it... huh...?"

As he looked at each of his Pokémon, Dusky(Shiny Lycanroc-Duck), Proxy(Sylveon), Vee-Vee(Shiny Eevee/Espeon), Midnight(Shiny D. Charizard), Pee-Kay(Pikachu), Saikou(Kadabra), Storm(Shiny D. Typhlosion), Gré(Greninja), Scales(Garchomp), Anistar(Shiny Tyranitar), Vibrava, Flowey(Venusaur), Warpath(Incneroar), Auraz(Lucario), Diancie of course, Barricade(Lairon), Nuclei(Shiny Nucleon)(Eievui evolved into her), Charmander, Tsubaki(Flareon), Nutshell(Chesnaught), Spirit(Kantonian Marowak), Yang(Meowstic-F), Aria(Shiny Brionne), Shiron(Alolan Vulpix), Clover(Shiny Rowlet) & surprisingly Lunar(Shiny Female Cosmog).

As he looked at each of them uniquely, he sighed, "Our band of misfits is perfect, we help capitalize each other mistakes, no. Matter our origin..." as he looked at Charmander, Aria, Clover, & Vibrava, he continued, "Or are from a world that's different from this one..." as he looked at Midnight & Pee-Kay, he continued, "Or were simple accidents not meant to happen..." as he looked at Nuclei & Vee-Vee, he finished, "No matter what, we'll protect each other as not just a team, or friends, but as a family, regardless of blood, we will always back each other up, no matter what..." as he brought his hand out, his Pokémon did the same, some of the younger Pokémon were carried by the bigger once, as Silver laughed, "We may be different in terms of blood, but we'll never be different in spirit, we are a family, a kinship, whether you an older brother, or a younger sister, or even the oldest here or youngest... it doesn't matter our group has been together long enough for us to be considered family, now, for making new family in Holon!"as they all counted one, two, three in their own tongue they rose their hand in the air, as they gave a cheer, battle cry, or a happy cry.

* * *

Scarlet, Alain, & Mairon got off a plane that just touched down in Torren, as Scarlet yelled, "I'm excited to the new challenges here!"

Alain laughed, "The Director letting us come here is amazing, I'm happy we could all go." As he looked around the place, Helios City.

Mairon chirped, "So this is Torren, this region must be amazingly strong like Kalos!"

That's when an old man accidentally bumped into Scarlet, as he turned towards her, he apologized, "I'm sorry... young... lady..." as he gave a look, as if he recognized Scarlet, but she gave a confused, as she put her hands up in defense, "It's fine, you don't have to apologize, sir...?"

"Reukra... my name's Reukra..." as he brought the hat over his head, walking away.

Alain noticed, "There something different about him, he looked like he recognized you Scarlet, maybe you've met him before...?" Scarlet shook her head, "I remember a face that I've seen Alain, he didn't look familiar to me." As she relaxed, she took out a Pokéball, releasing her Houndoom, who bark to his trainer, as she nodded, "but let's get started with the Gym challenge, as she begun running, Mairon running after her, while Alain walked after them, as he chuckled, "So much energy..." as he followed after them, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, as he turned, being met with something that made him rub his eyes in shock, but HE was gone, as Alain went after his two friend, he asked himself, "Was that, me, for a second there?" As he begun to run after them.

Meanwhile the person he saw nodded in response, as he spoke, "Wow, he was shocked, but I wonder how stronger & different he is from me..." as he heard a glitchy voice, he nodded as he disappeared, as he spoke, "Looks like thing just got interesting..."

* * *

Suicune was running across the water, while Evie was being carried by her Altaria, as the dragon was keeping up with Dragon Dance, Evie yelled, "You ran from me too many times Suicune, but Darkrai will get me the info from you, who you were originally, why you run from people!" That's when Suicune jumped up, firing a Hydro Pump with pure accuracy, as Altaria went crashing down, much to Evie's displeasure.

As she got back on Altaria she looked at Suicune, he roared, as an intense cold wind roared through the area from the north wind, as it went running, as Evie withdrew Altaria, then sent out Hydreigon, as she jumped on his back, she yelled, "I'll find the truth about you legendary beasts, you hear me, I'll figure out your legend & myth, see ya later!" As the dragon begin swimming at pretty high-speeds through the water, then he took flight, flying through the air, as she sighed, "Well, guess I'll be staying here for now, this will be one fun adventure, & maybe I'll catch me a Gilgar..." as she laughed bitterly to herself.

* * *

As Silver sighed, he finally recalled his team, as he walked out of the train, as he looked around, his eyes shined a bright silver, as he walked into the new area, Settlement Foxtrot, he gave a look of excitement, as he noticed there were a few Charmander, however one member in wild group had a yellow Charmander with electricity crackling lightly, as they ran into a part of the forest, as his eyes flickered even brighter, as he sighed, Holon was so much different from all the regions, even the Orange Pelago. It was so natural like Alola, but feral at the same time, he had heard that not many people lived in this region due to how wild & natural this region was, as his eyes noticed a girl in a white lab coat, as she asked, "Are you Silver?"

He nodded, "Yeah? Oh, you must be... Professor Pine?"

"That is correct, so your the apprentice of Professor Ore?(yeah...) he spoke highly of you being strong, maybe you're more capable than he said? But regardless, come with me..." he nodded, following her, this place was both contained & wild, his kind of region, as he noticed a lab, he quirked a brow, as they entered, Prof. Pine explained, "We, as you know, research Delta Pokémon, due to their rarity in other regions, but we also study why their common, unlike the 1 in a 1,000,000th chance of encountering them in any region, here in Torren, Delta Pokémon are as common, 1 in a 10th chance here in Holon, which shocks most researchers, but we study why the genetics are more viable to genetic mutation.(we?) yes, I have an associate working with me, his name is Professor Maple, but he's not the one you likely know of in Kuria(man, I'd kill to have a Kurian Buneary, they're adorable), I agree with that statement, but this man having Maple as his last name is just coincidence, but here, he & I have developed special Pokéballs, the Shiny Ball, the Snore Ball, the Delta Ball, & the Ancient Ball.(heard of what they're capable of, the Snore Ball induces sleep if it fails somehow, Delta Ball reads DNA mutations, catching any Delta with ease, also works good with Diancie & Deoxys due to them being mutation in my opinion, Shiny Ball, catches Shiny Pokémon without fail, & the Ancient Ball... meant for Pokémon of... 'legendary & mythical' status...) correct."

That's when he noticed a man in a pink lab coat, he quirked a brow at his oat, as the man called, "Pine, is that the kid from Ore?"

"Yes." Prof. Pine answered, "This is Silver Ore, he was sent to help research curtesy of Melas.(Well welcome aboard, I've heard from your father that you're a thrill seeker?)"

Silver answered with excitement, "Battling is my passion, but exploration makes me more than eager to do!(Good... that maybe... useful...)"

Pine turned to him, "I have a number of Pokéballs I can give you, but I'll give you five of each, but the rest you can purchase from me...(okay!)" as she handed him a small bag & a tael blue Pokédex, she continued, "This is a Pokédex that has every Pokémon, even a few Pokémon from Kuria & a few others that aren't really known of.(thank you.)" he nodded, as he ran out, catching them off guard, as Prof. Pine's commented, "Melas did say he was a little more than over-excited about traveling..."

Maple nodded, with an evil grin, "This will do well with what Jaern plans to have us do..." she nodded, unsure of the decision she made.

* * *

AN:

Done, but not really, I'll be doing at least one or two more, involving shorts, that will revolve around Silver, they will be short one-shots , this will all occur within a single year for Silver(major events), so don't worry. It's hard to say how long it will be, but they'll be here regardless,

Let the light burn forever... Ciao!


	25. Failed Timeline 1

**Pokémon Short: It's okay to be a Lopunny at times**

Silver sighed, the Shiny Delta Buneary he caught was more troublesome than he thought, during his train of thought, the little Delta, as she tried to steal the Chocolate bar Warpath was eating, & succeeded as Warpath roared, smacking her down, as she bounced on the concrete, as growled, he had enough, as he begun, brutally attacking Mimirol, as Dusky went to help, but was stopped by Saikou, as he watched, noticing Buneary growling, her power flaring slightly, as she fought back(& failed), Silver watched coldly, as he ordered, "DD Lariat."

Warpath roared a laughed, at Delta's horror, as he proceeded to brutally beat her down, she felt something as she was being abused by this cat, anger, she didn't love it, she hated Warpath, though she realized the pain of karma, as she begun to glow purple, as she stopped Warpath's Thunder Punch, as she grew in strength & form, as she delivered a harsh Dynamic Punch, as the cat skidded back, he shook his head, getting the confusion out of his head, as the purple glow disappeared, she roared, as the Delta Lopunny went into a close fight with Warpath, Silver then order, "Saikou, Dazzling Gleam, stop them both." He nodded, teleporting between the duo(catching them off guard) as he launched a blast of light energy, blinding them, as they recollected, Silver spoke, "That's enough, Warpath you did what you had to, but now your job is done, stand down!" Displaying his own dominance over the heel, who grumbled in response.

Silver turned to Lopunny, "Good job, I'm sorry to encourage him, but you needed a teach, Upporimim..." she looked at him, a new look in her eyes, a look to protect, as she grabbed him into a bone crushing hug, she begun to grow closer to him already, as she muttered sweet words to him, catching him off guard, as he took out his Pokédex, as he read it, as he quirked a brow, "A motherly-like personality... explains one thing..." as he released Shiron, as Upporimim cooed, letting him go, as she picked up Shiron, rocking her back in forth in a motherly fashion, which made Shiron to have a mother-like being, or a parent other than her father, as she fell asleep in her arms peacefully smiling, as Upporimim nuzzled into Silver, much to him sweating in shock, before he sighed, as Upporimim took out his camera forcefully, snapping a picture of her, Shiron, & Silver in it, as she gave it back to him, he sweat-dropped in response, as the photo was made, he sighed, "Proxy is gonna be pissed..." as he put the picture in a scrap book.

* * *

 **Pokémon Short: Unlocking True Power**

Silver yelled, "Meta! Use Head Smash!" As his D. Metagross lunged forward, smashing his head into a Delta Charmander, as Silver tossed a Delta Ball, he tossed it, as it hit the Electric Type, as she was contained in, as the ball pinged after a single big shake, Silver nodded, as he picked the ball up, he looked at Metagross as he heard a voice, Prof. Maple's, "So you caught another Delta Pokémon?(yeah...?) Melas was right when he said to trust his son, now let me tell something to you.(Okay what is—!) Delta Pokémon are better than regular Pokémon.(but they are the ex-) they're new Forms & new power(oh being ignored, Evie does that to me.) they have new power that their original counterparts don't have, they have new type, new strengths, catching everyone off guard."

He then walked away, as Silver sighed, Pee-Kay & Vee-Vee resting on his shoulder & head(respectively of course) as he walked forward, he pressed a hand on meta, "You've done beautifully partner, let's try & find a trainer or a wild Pokémon that's challenging enough?" The battle-obsessed robot roared, eager to battle something strong. As Silver chuckled at Meta.

* * *

 _Four Days later..._

Silver let sweat dripped down, he was way ahead of Maple _AND_ Pine. As he climbed down one of the many gaps, he stopped, wiping sweat off his forehead, as he sighed, than he begun his trick downward, as he reached the bottom most, as he looked around, confused, as he noticed a half physical entity, it looked weird, vaguely similar to Registeel, as he walked towards it, it's eyes beeped, as it begun emitting an intensity of heat, as more sweat begun to pour off of Silver, as he grinned, "A battle, eh? Alright, I'll battle you Registeel! Go Meta!" As his Delta landed, roaring at Registeel, as the fight begun.

* * *

I yelled, "Meta! Use Diamond Storm!" They roared, as diamonds surrounded them, as they sent it to Registeel, the regi brought it's hand back, before the diamonds completely closed around it, magma erupted, as the diamond melted under the heat, the Eruption struck Meta, Silver yelled, "Drain Punch!" As Meta begun moving, their fist glowing orange, as they struck Registeel, recovering a bit of their stamina, as Registeel rose it's fist, as it grew more physical, before bringing it down, slamming into Meta's head, as they reeled in pain, Silver mentally cursed replacing Rock Polish, before he yelled, "Use Seed Bomb!" Though he knew it wasn't effective, but he intended to by a few seconds, as Meta fired the blast, that's when Registeel launched an Ancient Power, but this one was made up of molten rock, as it threw it dematerialized hand forward, overwhelming Meta, as he slammed into Silver, as they went flying, the destination Meta was gonna hit was a pond of magma, Silver then yelled, "Crystal Rush!" Meta nodded, but instead of just a single limb glowing, Meta's whole body begun to glow, as he morphed, as he roared, transforming, before he stopped inches away from the magma pond, Silver standing on their head, Meta floated, his body was different, it was just the head & two limbs, but the limbs were disembodied & his whole body was made of crystal, as Silver yelled, "Whatever happened just now, it doesn't matter, Meta! Crystal Rush!"

Meta responded, moving with ease, evading the obstacles around him, as he slammed into the Delta Legendary, as it flinched in pain, before preparing, using Eruption, Silver, staying on Meta's head, yelled, "dodge them all, then Drain Punch!" They roared in response, their body lunging forward, with this new form. They dodged each attack, until an eruption chunk hit Meta, as he winced, his body shattered as he moved even quicker, before he delivered a punch, then he was hit with a Hammer Arm, as his body shattered once again, his body was so sleek & smooth, as he became faster, he the deliver a point-blank Diamond Storm, as Registeel collapsed, Silver grinned as Meta nodded, before he unzipped his bag to find something to give Registeel due to all the injuries, when Meta was hit with an Ancient Power, as an Ancient Ball fell out of his bag, & bounced multiple times, before touching Registeel, as his body turned to red energy, before he went into the ball, & it pinged.

Meta flew at his new speeds, as Silver scooped the ball with one of his hands, as he sighed, "Guess I got a Legendary & Delta on our team...?" He patted Meta head, as he took off at high speeds, disappearing into the steam, Prof. Pine gave a grin, "Maple's plan had been taken down unintentionally, thank you Silver..." as she walked away.

As they took off into the air, Meta's new body shined beautifully, as Silver patted their head, "You did wonderful with gaining this form partner(Meta!) looks like we unlocked your true power..." as he looked at the moon & clouds, as he yelled, "Alright, I want to see your speed!(Gross!)" as Meta took off at high-speeds, Silver howling with excitement at flight, er... soaring...?

* * *

 **Blood & Bone**

Silver & the few of his Pokémon remaining stared at the graves with fallen looks, they had been attacked by a serpentine horde, led by a Delta Hydreigon(Male), & they struck back, but it all came at a few prices, he place a hand on the Chestnut tree in front of him, as a few lose tears that weren't shed, fell, as he mourned his Pokémon in private, Upporimim ran with Shiron in her grasp after him to comfort.

 _(Pokémon Language on)_

Warpath sighed as he stood in front of a tombstone that read, ' _Auraz'_ , as he kneeled down, he spoke, " _You always were weak... you always left an opening in your battle style..."_ as he sat down, his back against the tombstone, he spoke once more, " _But... you always were braver, you took a massive dose of that silver stuff, & you didn't break until it was all over, so... you are weaker __**AND**_ _stronger than me... you... always were an idiot, taking hits for your friend... you... took a Tri Attack for me... I guess you couldn't handle it, I... I'll see you when my time ends... that's a promise... brother..."_ as he practically hammered a muscle band to the tomb with a nail, as the wind blew, as he sighed, walking away.

Saikou walked forward, in front of a tomb labeled ' _Proxy'_ , Saikou spoke, " _You really are gone, Proxy... I remember the first time I met you & that impossible workings of a trainer we had, you were high-strong & aggressive, mostly protective & obsessive over Chroma, you acted as if never existed most of the time, but grew to me... but you hardly gave anyone on our team the chance... until Silver came into control... he was quite the experienced personality, but you tried picking on everyone newer, that much remains, but it was when Gré & later Storm, they were growing so close to Silph, but you kept trying to get his attention, until you ran away, falling off a cliff & getting rescued by Silver, who gave us all the good speech that I still hear even today, Storm fully evolved & well... it's revealed that the Bond Phenomenon was going through Storm just, but he still gave time for us all, then you turned for the better, becoming a better person, you begun counseling the newer members, but retained that love for our trainer, even when Mimiroppu came here, but you went for our trainer's courage, & took a Hyper Beam point blank in an already weak state, ending with your life... I'll miss you, big sis... till we meet again..."_ as he teleported away.

Anistar looked at the grave, it contained Barricade, her twin, her idiot brother, who was more thick-headed than his ability even pushed on, she looked down at the grave stone of her Aggron brother, as she spoke, " _You were always an idiot... but you had a good heart, we all know what you did, you found out what occurred, you force yourself to Mega Evolve, despite the agony & the price for it, you even pushed forward, trying you best to push & defended on just people, but the Pokémon here, you defended, even when you were meant to be incapacitated, yourself to act, pushed yourself to stay alive for everyone, you even took five Corrodes at once, & kicked the serpents out of the settlement, but..."_ as a tear rolled off her armor, she continued, " _You pushed yourself too hard that by the time people collected themselves, it was too late to save you, but you fell with a smile, I'm going to miss you bro..."_ as she walked a slight distance away from the group, quietly crying to herself about losing her only brother.

Nuclei, Diancie, Midnight, & the Delta Blastoise Silver acquired after taking down Maple's plans, & Regiggigas's wrath was bestowed(killing the Mad Scientist in the case), as they looked at the tomb that was higher on the others, seemingly watching over the other graves & tree, as it read, 'Spirit'. Nuclei looked at it as she spoke, her three eyes tearing up, " _I'm sorry you lost your life because of me & Vee-Vee, I just... I didn't mean to get in the way, but I'm sorry you lost your life yesterday, I've never been the sweetest or most timid of others, I'm just sorry..."_ as tears begun to fall, she continued, " _You protected me, I don't know how to repay you, you said I special, your pupil, but... I don't feel like a pupil, I just feel like an accident waiting to happen, but... I just wanted to say goodbye & I'm sorry for you life being lost..."_ as she ran away, her guilt being to hard to deal with, as she ran off, before collapsing & sobbing.

Diancie looked at the tomb as she bowed, taking out a thick bone, as she stabbed it into the ground, she spoke, " **I'm wish you peace, & hope you live happily in the next life & I that Thick Club belongs to you over anyone else, so... sweet dreams, my knight..."** as she hovered away, feeling some negative emotions of the person who protected her from others being gone, her friend & older brother figure. Midnight nodded, she couldn't give words that would convey how she felt for her twin brother. As she phased out of existence, using Phantom Force.

Blastoise(name is Xemak) looked down, as he sighed, " _You were someone honest & honorable... you gave your life to protect other, the day we met & ultimately battle was a ,major moment of my life, you prove, that Pokémonspecies don't matter, even if their Delta Pokémon, I begun looking up to you when I joined the family, & my friends went our trainer's siblings, you showed the most pride towards me, & I can't repay you with anything but gratefulness, thank you for everything you taught me, & goodbye, Sensei..." _as he faded into the darkness.

Vee-Vee pawed at the tombstone, as she spoke, " _Hey, Tsubaki... if you can hear me, I hope you rest well, when we first met, I thought you were a easy-scare Pokémon, like most timid Flareon... but... you proved me wrong & surprised, you willingly took an attack with Spirit that was lethal, all to protect me & Nuclei... I thank you for being like the little sister I once had, but you helped me to realize not to dwell on the past & focus on the future... thank you... we're family... I'll fight for you..."_ as she walked away.

Yang put a hand on the oak tree, in front of it was a sign, that said, ' _What became of Nutshell'_ as she spoke, " _You always were protective, like Father, always putting yourself into challenges that most would dare, you... were like the older brother I never could have, I thank you for that..."_

The Delta Charmeleon(Jolt his name was) looked at the view of gravestones, as he muttered, " _Thank you... you all showed me what it's like to battle for something, you showed me that there are other things to be grateful for... to be a part of a family, you showed me what it's like to have brothers & sisters both younger & older, you all taught me what it's like to have someone's back, & someone have your own back, you helped me in your own ways, & blame my arrogance & cockiness on normal days... thank you all... & goodbye..." _as he sat down to think to himself.

Gré and Storm walked forward, not a whisper or sound coming from them, as the stood a slight distance, they heard Silver, as he walked forward, Upporimim following close behind, as Silver spoke, "We will forever grow, forever lose..." as he rose his right hand, Storm raising her right hand, & Gré raising his left, as Storm continued, " _We may lose friends... family... teammates..."_ Gré continued, as electricity & water begun to sprout out of the ground for a split second, " _We will persist, grow stronger for those who fall..."_ as all the Pokémon listened, feeling uplifted, Silver spoke, "No matter what, we will never dwell on the past, only push forward towards the future, while remembering what we learned from the ones who've fallen... we will... _**NO we definitely!"**_ As a veil of electricity surrounded Storm, & a veil of water surrounded Gré, they spoke in complete union, " _ **A family will never give up! We will keep pushing forward till the bitter end, it doesn't matter who has fallen for what reason, it's that we honor them for the rest of our life!"**_ As Pokémon begun to move towards the trio, as the barrier separated, revealing a Delta Mega Typhlosion & a stronger looking Greninja with hair on the sides of his face matching Silver, & a purple crown on his head, as they spoke in union once more, " _ **We will never give in to the adversity of others! We will progress for others!**_ For Honor! _For Strength!_ **For Friendship!** _**No matter what, we'll always stand against it! As a family!"**_ As they rose their hands(respective hands, as a water pledge rose upward, as Nuclei hesitantly rose her paw, as all other did the same, smaller Pokémon raising their paw but having it a distance from the pile, as they spoke in a small prayer, " _ **Arceus, please help our friends pass to their rightful place, Maro... Spirit... Auraz... Nutshell... Barricade... Proxy... Charmeleon... Tsubaki... please let them rest for evermore... let them sleep with peace of mind... Thank you... Amen**_ _(Amen...)_ "

Silver sighed as he looked at his two closest Pokémon, he patted Vee-Vee & nuclei on their head, as he spoke to them, the Bond Phenomenon deactivating, "You both are my precious cinnamon bun just like everyone else, maybe more so..."

While Nuclei laid down, exhausted after the long day, while Vee-Vee felt a burst of friendship & love, as the sun rose, her body was enveloped by energy, she grew in size, when the glow disappeared, it revealed some sort of Espeon & Sylveon fusion, as Silver spoke, "You evolved sweet heart, that's amazing..."

As he rose, he spoke, "Now! I want you all to remember that we aren't gonna mourn all day, now, we start training... training not just for ourselves, but for them, we will fight together, forever, we may fade, but, that doesn't mean we'll be forgotten, in a few day, we'll be going to Torren, to research the Delta Pokémon there, okay" they all yelled in cheer, as he yelled, "Today we'll rest up, while we'll also get ourselves prepared! Understood!?" They all either yelled in agreement or nodded.

* * *

 **The Broken Secret; the triplet Ores?**

Silver glared at his father through the computer screen, Evie was there at the moment courtesy of Saikou, next to Evie was a girl that could look like an exact twin, except her he hair & eyes had neon green irises instead of neon pink. Her clothing were also the opposite coloration of Evie's own, as Melas looked her dead in the eye, before Silver snarled, "What the HELL did you not tell me nor Evie that we had a sister!?" As he began to growl, his Pokémon-side starting to form.

Melas sighed, but a new voice spoke, "Because he didn't know she existed until a few weeks before you left & wasn't sure of your reaction..." as he turned towards the voice, finding an Reukra, taking his hat off, revealing his grey hair, it had a few shiny hairs in it, as Melas's eyes sharpened on the elderly, he spoke in a near heartless tone, "Father..." as he looked away.

Reukra nodded, "It's always great to see you son... & nice to see my oldest three Grandchildren together..."

Evie looked questioningly at Reukra, "What do you mean by... Dad, is that our grandfather...?" As Melas nodded in silence, her eyes widen, while her heart stopped beating entirely, as she looked in disbelief, Silver merely quirked his brow, "Well a cult leader who was the one to assign Taen, who's also my arch nemesis, works for my own blood... wow..." as he shot a look at wonderment, & strangely a look of ranger upon mentioning his arch-nemesis, the person who messed with Scarlet every chance he had, messed with Orion, & to everyone's shock, he messed with N, in his attempts to steal the Light Stones & Dark Stone, claiming, that the Light Stone shattered into two shards, one in Eve's possession, the other in Orion's, that's why they were slightly weaker than Zekrom, Taen nearly succeeded if Silver & Nora's efforts were strong enough to free both dragon's in their original form, in which they went to their trainers, Orion happily giving his best friend to Scarlet due to her chosen status to Reshiram, the the eyes that shined in Scarlet, after Alain left on his own temporarily, returning, after he came back with a green Mewtwo that seemed to like him, while Taen had a Mewtwo of his own, which really shocked people with Alain's new status, Alain commenting about being on Silver's side through thick & thin.

Neon sighed, "Does it really matter anymore, we're family... that all that matters right...?" As she looked at the group with slight curiosity, as Evie, Melas, Reukra agreed, they all turned to Silver, as he turned away from them.

...

"Yeah I guess I'm happy to have sister, clone or otherwise..." as he hugged her & Evie.

* * *

 **Sreniart Sselemit Wen Eht**

Zenith had fallen, Silver & Alain had done it, but Calreath, fell to far, he was dead, & Silver had his five Pokémon, as he moved with Alain, finding Persephone leering & berating Diana, before she snatched Cresselia's Pokéball, then saying, "I forgive..." as she walked past the duo, Silver looked at the door, as he put Calreath's Pokémon with Diana's, he then noticed he scanner was gone, as he growled, before he his rage, Manaphy wasn't with them, but he had one thing he relied on to free himself, as his body glowed faintly, before the glow disappeared, revealing parts of his body to be Deoxys, specifically Attack form, as he dug a tendril into the door, he roared, as he slowly pulled the door out of it's hinges, as he roared, shattering the door completely, before he reverted back, he yelled, "This place is coming down, get moving take your's & Calreath's Pokémon, he's gone, we have to keep going to the exit! Move!" As he immediately pulled Diana out, as she grabbed it, the ground begun to fracture & break as they moved, but silver saw rock falling through the entrance, as Silver stopped, "Heads up!" As he pushed to the other side of the massive falling boulder, as it came down.

Diana yelped, "Silver! Alain! Are you both alright!?"

Alain yelled back, "Yeah we are, just go! We'll get out somehow, just be careful, we don't want anyone else getting endangered here, we'll find a way!"

Diana sighed, "Fine! But you both better come back alive!" As they heardfoot steps, Silver let his Deoxys side come through once again, as he tried to focus his psychic powers, but he sighed, "It's heavy to move with my powers, & with those other rocks piling up, it'll be impossible... I'm sorry Alain, but... this is the end of the line..." as he reverted to his human disguise, Alain sighed, "It's fine, I guess we can stay... it's for the best..." as sweat formed, Silver sighed, "Well... it's over..." as he gave a look of defeat, for the first time Alain has ever seen him.

"It doesn't haf'ta end this way..." Silver & Alain's eyes shot up to the source, finding Aster, as she gave a mischievous giggled, as she whispered, her voice sounding like it was in a trance, "Come... follow... me..." as she ran off, Silver's defeat turned surprise shifted to determination, as he roared, "Let's go! If there's any chance we can stay alive, we have to follow, I guess..." as he begun dragging Alain, avoiding the magma forming from the walls, he noticed a Djinn Ring, as he muttered, "Who Hoopa is at work here...?"

Alain cut his pondering, "It doesn't matter, like you said, if there's a way to come back to our friends & family we need to take it!" As he jumped through it, Silver following close behind.

* * *

 **... The Void Gauntlet**

Silver jumped down,before remembering, he took a Precipice Blade head on, as he remembered his Pokémon, mostly tired, as he begun remembering, "Why did I leave my Pokémon with Scarlet & Mairon...?" As he mocked himself, before noticing, "Alain? Alain, where are you..." he sighed, "Just my luck, "I'm in a Void, I guess, & now I'm separated from Alain... oh well guess that's how this world works... I'm sure I can find him again... but for now, I must go forward!" As he begun the trek through it, passing by areas that _WERE_ familiar, but _WEREN'T_ , as he sighed, there was a place he'd go through every now & then that was different.

As he finally went to the Spear Pillar, the portal snapped shut, as he looked around the Spear Pillars with slight fear, as he noticed multiple portals open, as a figure walked out of one, this one had a Mewtwo, that was black with a solid white Crystal sticking out of his chest, then there was the trainer, but to his & this strange trainer shock, they looked **EXACTLY** alike(aside from the different clothes), Silver bluntly asked, "Who the hell are you & why do you look like me!?"

The trainer spoke, to Silver's confusion, his voice was like a reminiscence to both Skyler & Ash, he spoke in a whisper, "I don't know, but what I know is, I was endanger, & this Djinn Ring opened for me..."

Silver trailed up that conversation, "So, you come form a different AU or a different Timeline...?"

That's when they heard a voice, as a solid pale body walked forward, "It's like a different Timeline, if both our Timelines of PokéProblems & the main timeline are here, then he's from a timeline where something triggered a series of events different from ours..."

Silver gasped "Ghost!? How are you alive!?"

Ghost chuckled, "The collapse of Team Rocket's Castle, I was about to fall when a Djinn ring appeared, I went through it, hoping that my father was on the other side, but I guess not, I'm from the PokéProblems universe at the end of the fall of Team Rainbow Rocket..."

That's when a Quilava walked through, "Why are people sounding similar to me, muttered an exhausted voice, "Why do people sound exactly like me..." as he looked at the three counterpart, he yelped, "Humans but the only human I know, is a human-turn-Pokémon!"

Ghost mused, "It appears that there's one where e're Pokémon instead of humans... fascinating..."

That's when all three portals snapped shut, as an ominous, yet familiar, as four Ore(Quilava's an Ore from a world without humans) as a strange glitch man that look exactly like Melas rose, his body looked distorted, melted, destroyed beyond repair, he spoke, " _HeLlO ChIlDrEn... I Am_? ︎●︎ ︎? _... i hAvE PlAnS WiTh yOu aLl, NoW, AbOuT ThE RiNgS... It wAs mE..."_ his voice was horribly glitched, borderline unstable, his speech was ominous.

The Quilava yelled, both flames & electricity blasting to life erupted around him, as he roared, "Well, my name's Flare! & I'm not gonna do what you say!" As his energy grew, catching the duel Ore off-guard, while Ghost rose his hand in pondering & confusion, while the Glitch looked unfazed, before he spoke, " _I'M SoRrY... bUt..."_ as his body glitched even further, as his face twisted into a demonic smile, "? ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎ ✡□︎✞ ❄ ︎ ■︎ ✋ ?□︎■︎⧫︎❒︎□︎●︎✏︎✍︎"

As he glitched out beyond reaction, seconds before that, each Ore gasped, as four pink spears impaled their chest, as Ghost collapsed, he growled, "So... that's how I end... not with a bang or a collapsed building, but by the hand of a glitched version of my father..." as his form shattered.

Flare growled, his body trying to stay completed, as the fused Quilava grimaced, "Looks like I could stay up..." as he disappeared into his soul, as those two souls went into a disembodied hand.

The unknown Ore growled, as the Mewtwo held him like a brother, before he turned into silver energy & went into one of the Ore's Pokéballs, as the Ore looked at Silver, he spoke, "My name's... Dusk..." as he disappeared into dust, as his soul went to he glitched man... Silver begun to sweat, feeling his form trying to stay stable, as the glitched man ripped the spear out, his disembodied hand bringing it to him.

* * *

Evie & Neon arch their backs in different direction, similar to the way to Silver's I pale net, as tears formed in Evie, as if she was experiencing the pain herself, Neon was no different.

* * *

Melas was talking to the class, as he paused in confusion, as his soul appeared in front of him, displaying polychromatic energy, which left students confused & shocked, as Melas looked confused, he took a drink of coffee from his favorite mug, as he particularly paid close attention to it.

* * *

Silver winced as he muttered, "Guys... friends... family... I-I'm... sorry..." as Melas brought all the souls into a sphere, before crushing it, as Silver disappeared from existence, as he let tears fall, before he faded away.

* * *

 _CRACK_

Was the sound, as Melas dropped his mug, it shattering, as tears form, as the silver in his eyes & soul faded, in his soul's case, it faded to purple, as tears, begun to form, Locke was exactly, her hair faded to white, as she teared up.

Scarlet woke up, scream & sobs erupting, as her hair shined even brighter, Evie fell to her knees, Neon using a table to support herself, as her soul form, showing her soul, except it showed a third of it was neon pink, another third being neon green, & the final third being Silver, as the silver faded (the same as Neon), as tears begun to stream down their eyes.

Spirit froze, as her breath hitched, as she looked up, "bro... your... why...?" She was wordless, as she begun breathing harder than before hyper-ventilating, before Zossie pressed a hand on her shoulder, as Spirit looked back, Zossie, despite the tears, brought her into a big, warm hug.

* * *

The glitch disappeared, as he held two white orbs, one containing four souls of the Ores, while the other contained three souls, of Alain, as he smiled mischievously, "❄ ︎ ︎? ︎●︎ ︎✠ ✌●︎ ❄ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ✋⬧︎⬧︎◆︎ ︎? ︎⧫︎ ?￢ﾜﾡ ❄ ︎❍︎ ︎●︎ ︎■︎ ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ

❄ ︎ ︎ ❄ ︎❍︎ ︎●︎ ︎⬧︎? ❄❒︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎❒︎? ﾟﾓﾬ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ ︎❖︎ ? ︎ ︎ □︎◆︎■︎? ﾟﾓﾬ︎? ﾸﾎ? ﾸﾎ" as he brought them, the sphere shaped into two souls, before forming new bodies, as the Pokéballs of the trainer's put them on the newly formed duo, as Melas smiled even more wickedly, he spoke, "YoU BoTh hAvE AwOkEn, Alan & Zero..."

As the trainers opened their eyes abruptly in shock, as they looked at each other, they noticed their Pokéballs on their belt, there were slightly a few missing, as he spoke, "Time to send you to work, Alan..." as he snapped his fingers, Alan disappearing, while he looked at Zero, he spoke in a less glitch ton, "Vesryn will explain to you what he'll want you to do..." as his body glitched out of existence.

* * *

 **In a universe completely different from the Academy universe...**

Ash sighed, as a notched ear Pichu jump onto his shoulder, he sighed, "You know how I feel..." she squeaked, performing several motions, that Ash understood, as he went to go to the airport, he heard a voice, "Why don't you stay for a while?" As he turned to find Zero, who wore fiery red & volt blue scarf, he had three lockets around his neck, with a few Ancient Balls latched to a Pokéball necklace(think of Alders necklace), he wore a solid black long coat, as a white stripe going through the middle of it's torso & sleeves, his left eye shined a shiny platinum, while his right shined a lively golden, his skin was incredibly pale, like he was dead, he wore a pair of black jeans, with a black collar shirt, with a delta badge & mega badge on on the right side of his long coat, he wore a Z-power ring that was silver & black in color, with two fingerless mega gloves, he had pure white hair, with purple bangs. He had an 'X' shaped mark over his right eye, he had Pokéballs strapped to the inside of his long coat on his right side, Z-crystals on the inside-left of his long coat, black loafers on.

Ash questioned, "Who are you?"

Zero quirked a brow, "The name's Zero 'Purple' Ore..." that's when he gave a grin, as his eyes shined in the shadow under his hood, as he asked, "Don't you wanna try the Battle Frontier here...?" He grinned at the look of shock, obviously he didn't know of a frontier here, he then spoke, "You took on the Kanto Frontier, so you could just call your friend Scott, & talk to it."

Ash's eyes seem to perk up at the thought of a new challenge, & Silver mentally nodded, 'Everything's working like Vesryn planned, to help him out of the fate that was meant to wrong him, this will fix it...' Ash nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll stay here in Sinnoh to take the challenge!" As he thanked, "Thank you, Zero!"

Zero felt his core shake, as he replied "Purple...(what...?) the name is Purple, I prefer it over Zero..." Ash nodded, running to the PKMN Center, as Purple laughed, "Talk about energy, but I want to see what he can do in match..." as he went towards the direction Ash went, wanting to journey for unknown mental reason.

* * *

AN:

 **It's okay to lopunny at times** :

The names a pun, & meant to explain Delta Buneary's evolution, with the least amount of friendship, Delta Lopunny's name is her Japanese name spelled backwards.

 **Unlocking True Power** :

It's meant to speak of Delta Metagross being able to evolve further, to a form different from Mega Evolution. D. Registeel is a permanent thing, Silver does keep it even after the Regigigas event occurs.

 **Blood & Bone**:

It's meant to talk about moving on & pressing forward, without forgetting the name of loved one's you lose... this chapter more about hurt/ comfort & family.

 **The Broken Secret; the triplet Ores?** :

Meant to be family, where Silver & Evie find out about Neon, while also finding out, that Silver arch-nemesis works for his grandfather.

 **The New Timeless Trainers** :

This name is the chapter in reverse, but aside that, it's meant to explain something about the story I'm working on, specifically for the Prequel to the Betrayal Chapter, it's meant to explain when Purple & Ash first met that start a brother-like friendship. & to explain why he knows so much & has legendary Pokémon.

* * *

Now... there's nothing left... no body came... this is the end of a story, & of an Ore, I think I should tell you, some who were familiar with my original fanfic, Silver was the first, then Evie... but Silver's the last person this story is on, Aster will be reappearing in this prequel, but get ready for a plot twist in the end...

Let the light burn forever more... Ciao!


	26. Failed Timeline 2

Ch. ?: Don't Forget

* * *

Silver felt his heart skip a beat, as his world begun to fracture, darkness swallowing it, as no one noticed the erasure of these timelines occur, as he looked at his counterparts, he teared up, as he heard Ghost, "It's the end huh...?" As he faded, as well as the other counterparts, as his Pokémon all faded, he teared, the universe changing evermore, as everyone he knew faded, even the 'untouchable' Spirit faded, as he watched the world disappear, he saw as the glitched Melas sighed, "We both knew this would happen sadly... farewell Ore..." as he too faded away.

Tears streamed down, as Silver punched the darkness, "Why!?" As he yelled the same word, punching the nothing under him, as he too, begun darkening, he cried out, his Soul retaining it's glow, Silver screamed out, "Why1? It's not fair, the worlds I worked hard to protect!... can't exist?!" As he sobbed, his soul glowing brighter in the darkness, as he too faded...

* * *

"Eclipse!"

Silver's eyes snapped open, as he looked at one of his younger sister, Evie, as she huffed, "I've been calling you, you sleep like a Snorlax I swear!... dad called you." As she looked away, before she timidly apologized, "I'm sorry for yelling... (It's alright, it happens, now run along, I'll get going.) okay!" As she skipped away, Eclipse's comforting smile fell, as he stared at his hands... he spoke, "So... I'm back, a 'new world' is here, no one even remembers, not even Spirit remembered.

Eclipse's hands fell, as he put his facade back on, as he got his close together, he approached his father's room, as he knocked, "Yo, M! It's me."

Melas spoke, "Come in." As he opened the door, he was greeted by Melas, as he spoke, "It's good to see your awake. (Yeah, it's good to be awake...) I have a something I wish to ask you. (Ask away...) I'm gonna be get a summer camp up & running, I'd ike for you to be there & helping, would you like to...?"

Eclipse thought to himself, 'This is indeed the same universe, just with a different outcome, guess I should...'

Eclipse nodded, "Yeah, I will."

Melas nodded, pleased with the answer, "Thank you, having a veteran to the league & Battle Frontiers of Kanto would be good, your mother would be happy you're guiding newbies to their path."

Eclipse nodded, "I'll get my team ready, (Okay, we'll leave soon...) okay..."

As Eclipse left, he looked through his Dex, looking at notable changes, he nodded, as he got ready, he felt rememberance.

* * *

As he sent out his team, which was composed of an Alolan Raichu, his Melanistic colored Rockruff (see Pokéfarm Alolan list or sprites), his Venusaur(with Venusaurite), his Partner Eevee(the starter for Let's Go: Eevee), Quilava, his Squirtle, Alolan Sandslash, Rokon, Haunter, Electivire, Shiny Torracat, Snorlax, & Squirtle.

Eclipse nodded, "Well, we're going to stay in Kalos for a summer camp, so we're gonna train up for the Kalos League & become the winners of the Kalos League & be the champions! Are you with me!?" His Pokémon cheered, as he gave a firm nod, 'Maybe it won't be so bad, but I'm gonna have hack-a lot of nightmare though...'

* * *

AN:

Eclipse always remembers, in this AU, he's playing the roll as a Tutor & helper for the campers. I'm also making a new fanfic soon.

* * *

Eclipse Cherry Blossom

Gender: Male

Age: 14 3/4

Personality: he, despite depression, as a very strong personality, he often has a sense of bravery & conflicting personality, he can incite others with comfort, he also has a strong personality, the personality to stand up to others.

Pokémon:

Vui-chan(Partner Eevee)—Adaptability; Double-Edge, Freezy Frost, Sizzly Slide, Baddy Bad, & Veevee Volley.

Characteristics: Vui is Eclipses first Kanto Pokémon, she doesn't like evolution, but she's a ball of energy, with a horrific sense of curiosity. She's very fragile emotionally at times, she can be very bipolar,

Karuma-shi(Squirtle)—Torrent; Hydro Pump, Aura Sphere, Fake Out, & Aqua Jet.

Characteristics: Karuma's name is Karma in a different language, he'll either be a friend or the nightmare you asked for, he a very unique guy, his attacks carry damage that will occur, & your not safe when your getting up or in pain, he'll keep striking without mercy.

Fushiginobi-sama(Venusaur)—Chlorophyll/Thick Fat; Sunny Day, Sludge Bomb, Synthesis & Power Whip.

Characteristics: Despite his obvious size, he's Eclipse's fastest partner, their bond is also strong enough to mega evolve, he's quiet & is the only currently mentioned Pokémon that can see through Eclipse's facades.

Dusky-chan(Rockruff)—Own Tempo; Crush Claw, Fire Fang, Reversal & Rock Tomb.

Characteristics: she a handful, she can get aggressive, but playful with others, but she can get triggered when fighting, she has personality issues, but she can hurt when she's trying to help others.

Flare-san(Quilava)—Flash Fire; Flare Blitz, Crush Claw, Reversal & Endure.

Characteristics: he's very headstrong & reckless, often going full aggressive mode, he'll attack with speed & pure power, but oddly enough... He can very... difficult when he's not with his trainer, he can get very volatile when either not fighting for a while or when he's enraged.

Ice-san(A. Sandslash)—Slush Rush; Icicle Crash, Iron Head, Swords Dance & Crush Claw.

Characteristics: he's a ball of coldness, he's very edgy, shifting moods with questionable triggers, but he is dependent on the snow, Eclipse could say in one word, it's tsundere.

Yuki-chan(Shiron)—Snow Warning; Blizzard, Moonblast, Double Team & Aurora Veil.

Characteristics: She's the opposite of Rokon, all about speed for less durability, she's very good at dodging & striking hard.

Taiya-chan(Rokon)—Drought; Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Will-o-Wisp & Flamethrower

Characteristics: she very playful yet gets stronger the more injuries she receives, she's a ball of literal sun shines & energy.

Ghos-sama(Haunter)—Levitate; Thunderbolt, Psychic, Shadow Ball, & Hex.

Characteristics: He's very... tricky, always playing pranks and scaring everyone. He's referred as Eclipses shadow.

Volage-san(Electivire)—Motor Drive; Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Mega Kick & Cross Chop.

Characteristics: he's a hoy head, though he can be brash & reckless, his trainer can command him even when he's ready, though for some reason, he bashes heads with Singe.

Singe-chan(Torracat)—Intimidate; Flare Blitz, Double Kick, Fake Out, & Bulk Up.

Characteristics: He aggressive and will play dirty, Singe is Eclipse's Smasher, he'll play dirty trick on anyone he fights, taunting them into disobeying their trainer, & he'll aim for weak point, like eyes on a target.

Kabi-kun(Snorlax)—Immunity; Body Slam, Superpower, Bulk Up & Counter.

Characteristics: Despite being lazy & almost always sleeping, Kabi-kun loves an all out brawl, tearing his opponents up with desrtuctive power, & surprising enough, he's one of Eclipse's aggressive Pokémon.

Rachie-chan(A. Raichu)-Surge Surfer; Surf, Thunderbolt, Psyshock, & Electric Terrain.

Characteristics: She's Eclipse's sweetest pokémon, while loving Battles, she's a pacifist and will not fight back outside of battle, the nickname Eclipse came up with as a title is 'The Precious Cinnamon Roll'.


	27. Her Heartache

Her Story

A little girl ran into a room, a room where he father slept, as she climbed up the bed, she jumped onto her father's chest, causing him to grunt, as she chirped, "Wake up daddy!" The sleeping Delta Pikachu on the bed was stirring, while she decided to grab her father's partner, as he begun poking the mouse's cheeks, as she attempted to trigger the mouse, unlike the traditional Delta Pokémon, she still had some of her electric capabilities on her, so technically, she was one of those Rare triple-typed Pokémon. She giggled, before she saw Pikachu's cheeks crackle, before jumping off the bed quickly as she heard an angry battle cry, with lightning raining down on the area of the bed, as Pikachu soon fled from the room in irritation.

She looked at her father, he looked unamused, before he reached into his nightstand, pulling out & eating a Cheri Berry, as the remaining static dispersed, as he got out of bed, he looked at her, before picking her up, he muttered, "Give me a minute or two, I want to take you somewhere special. Happy Birthday, my Sunshine!"

She giggled before running off, he rolled his eye, before chuckling.

* * *

As the sun rises higher into the sky, Dusk held his daughters hand, as she cooed at the Pokémon all around, next to him were two Greninja, one was a black, pink & purple, with blue tongue & eyes, the other was blue & white with pink tongue & eyes.

Pikachu was on his shoulder, as she chirped to him, he nodded. Before he heard his daughter, "Hey Dad?"

He looked to her, "Yes?"

She timidly asked, "Wh-When can I get a Pokémon, a few kids I play with already have their's, some of them are taunting the kids without Pokémon for being lesser..."

He thought, before chuckled, "We'll discuss that a different time, how about we get some cake for you?" Her eyes glistened, seeing her favorite sweets shop, the Crustle Crust, while most questioned the name, it was a baker who made the most delicious baked good with the help of her two Crustle, both Delta Pokémon, he grinned at her, as she raced in, as he went into his bag to reach for something as he went in.

Aster chirped, "Hi miss... umm, Parcel!"

The baker laughed, "Good to see you again Aster, though it's Pastel, what'll it be?"

Aster chirped, "Everything!"

Dusk shook his head, "You know what she likes, I'll leave you to that Pastel." As he picked Aster up, sitting her down, he eventually held something out, as he said, "This is a present for my little Sunshine. Happy Birthday, I was about this age when I got Driegon."

She looked up to him, as he nodded, she cheered, "Thank you Dad!"

Dusk rolled his eyes, "How about you open the Shiny Ball first before thanking me?"

She giggled, "OKAY!" As she tossed it into the air, revealing a Delta Budew, though these she was a different color compared to her father's Delta Roserade; Gaea Town, the Delta Pokémon looked at her, before she cheered happily, while everyone in the area heard her yell her name, Aster heard her say, " _Meema!"_ As she launched at her new trainer, while she cuddle into her 'mother', Aster stared at her in disbelief, though Dusk noted that she reacted as he asked, "What's wrong Kiddo?"

She answered, unsure, "I... thought I heard Budew say Meema..."

Dusk commented, "Don't worry about it, it's a gift you possess, so there's nothing to worry about..." as she hugged Budew, she then hugged her father out of happiness for her very first Pokémon.

* * *

Dusk was near Pastel, as she commented, "You're a sweet father."

He looked at her confused, "Hmm? How so?"

She answered, "You never raise a hand towards your daughter, you encourage her odd quirks, you even gave her a Pokémon, you taught her to be respectable. Most parents don't even bother nowadays."

Dusk looked down, replying, "I just wish I could do more, ever since Zoe died, I just feel like I'm doing a bad job, you already know my story, or rather, _Half_ of the story." As he looked away.

Pastel looked at him confused, "Is that's a pun? I know you have your humor, but that feels so much like your throwing a pun about you?"

Dusk chuckled, "Don't worry 'bout it, but I want to you to watch her in the afternoons. I've got some... stuff to deal with... can you?"

Pastel nodded, "Of course, I can help an old friend, & it gives me bragging rights to say I'm babysitting the strongest gym leader's kid. You're a lot like your father you know."

He nodded, "I know, people say he was the gym leader before I took his place in his absence... I like Gaea Town as well..."

* * *

Aster looked up at her father, asking, "Are you sure you have to work, daddy?"

Dusk ruffled her hair, explaining, "Yeah, I have to, but don't worry, I'll be leaving a some of my Pokémon with you, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay..." as he tucked her into bed, she commented, "Good night Dad."

He replied, "Good night my little Sunshine..." as he set six Pokéballs on her night stand, he released on of his Pokémon, a Duoblade, as he ordered, "Protect her with your life Duality, the others will know what to do, if something bad is happening, make sure to send out Charizard & Leavanny, they'll know what to do, okay?" Duality nodded, as they got ready to take their swords out to fight or to escape. Dusk nodded, before waved, "Good night Sunshine. I love you."

She nodded, "I love you too dad."

* * *

Duality was on guard, watching the daughter sleep, while watching everything around them, however, that's when a feeling crossed over them, a not good feeling (which is rare), they begun inching closer, before they heard the faintest of clicks, followed by a warming feeling crossing over him, as they immediately released Charizard & Leavanny, they preformed certain action, while Leavanny nodded, as Charizard moved towards the sound, Leavanny begun packing personal belonging for both Aster & her father's most secretive items, also collecting close she believed would fit her trainer's daughter, then she picked up a confused looking Delta Pikachu, putting her on the top part of the bag where she will be fine. Then she walked to Aster, before shaking her.

Aster slowly sat up, before looking at Leavanny confused, "What's wrong, is something the matter?"

Leavanny nodded, before picking up the still tired child, as she moved she heard a crash, as flames crackled in the house now, running through, she saw Charizard roar at a Houndoom, Charizard brought his claws at Houndoom, forcing him out of the house, Charizard roared for Leavanny, taking the child & bag from her, before she was recalled. holding onto Aster, he surrounded his form in draconic power, before coming out of the house's wall, as the energy faded, he looked at the flames as it consumed the building, Aster stared at the building.

Tears begun to fall, as she stared at the burning house, as Charizard growled, his attention half on her, as a Houndoom took battle, he snarled, before Roaring, as Charizard was recalled against his will, Houndoom begun charging a sphere of flames, before firing Incinerate at Aster, as the flames came at her, tears dropping, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the attack, as the explosion erupted.

* * *

As he traveled through Holon, Melas noticed an Ultra Wormhole, as it closed, he rushed to where the source was, finding a young girl crying. She had white hair with black 'highlights'. She seemed very young, six at least. Next to her was a bag, which seemed to have been packed hurriedly, was next to her, with a Delta Pikachu seemingly comforting her.

Deciding to help, he called, approaching her, "Hey... are you alright young lady?" Despite the Pikachu's threat, he ignored her, as he kneeled down in front of her, he asked, "Why is such a young child here by herself...?"

She didn't answer, tears continued to fall, she was too distraught to answer, however, he asked, "How about you come with me, It would be no problem on my partner, let's get you taken care." As he held his hand out, she reluctantly grabbed it, as he lifted her, he sent out his Delta Blastoise, who grabbed the bag, while he picked her up, holding herin a way he would pick up one his own children, as he walked towards Settlement Foxtrot.

* * *

Melas introduced, "This is Aster, she'll be living with us."

Spirit greeted, "Howdy! You look like a trainer, what Pokémon, are you a coordinator!? Are you a Trainer! Are you a GYM LEADER!? Are a TOP COORDINATOR!? Are you a ELITE FOUR MEMBER!? Why are you so young!?"

Before she could continue, her father put his hand over her mouth, as he calmed her down, "Their not her Pokémon, & she about as young as you. She'll be here for as long as she wants."

Locke asked, looking down at the younger girl, "Why is that Pikachu looking at me like someone she's seen before?" As she scratched behind Pikachu's ear.

"That Pikachu may have if she's come from an Ultra Wormhole, she could come from a different world maybe a different time, there have been reports of people coming from a different timeline." Came from Chroma, though he noticed Aster freeze in her tracks, he asked, "What's wrong? You look like your not having Aster-ter on this occasion." Melas rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed by his son's humor.

Tears begun forming while Chroma froze, as Melas looked relatively in disbelief, as a Pokémon jumped onto Silver's shoulder, a regular Pikachu with black heart-shaped mark, as the Delta counterpart flew over, Chroma's eyes flickered yellow, as he reached out, scratching directly under the half Delta Pokémon's chin, causing her to squeal happily, that's when he decided to do something, he pulled on the fairy's tail, as she squeaked, before releasing jolt of electricity that would incapacitate a regular Pokémon & possibly kill a regular person, but...

Chroma laughed, his eyes turning green, "You're just a little weaker than my Pikachu's thunderbolt. Good to see how strong you are!" Turning to Aster, he wrapped a arm around as he commented, "You're gonna fit right in with this group of misfits... M. (Hmm?) I have some things I need to do. (Go for it.) Alright, thanks!" As he walked out.

* * *

Melas asked, "Why did you freeze up like that with Chroma?"

Aster answered, "He reminded me very much look & joke wise of my dad. That cross in his right eye was on my father."

Melas eyed her, before looking downward, as he begun thinking, if all Chroma's counterpart had the 'X' mark, that mark may symbolize something of a core point in Chroma's variations.

He spoke, "You can have my room, I always found greater comfort in my Lab, so you can have my room till your on your feet, okay?"

Aster nodded, Melas seemed to have finished, as he muttered, "Dinner will be in a few hours, just make sure your situated before then, understood?" Aster nodded, as the old man left. She liked him, he had that stern grandfather vibes she would get from some of the elderly people that lived in Gaea Town, though, he seemed much sterner, though she like how he was so stern, according to her father, stern parents are mostly caring to keep their children safe.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Aster asked as she was dragged by Spirit, Melas was leading them, while Locke explained, "Our family enjoys Battle Royals, though our brother always works without break, Spirit says it's a 'joke our creator made for him to have omnipotence.'"

Spirit argued, "But it's true! Hmph! no one ever believes me..." as she begun pouting, Melas patted her head, as he commented, "Now, Now." As they entered the Royal dome, he commented, "The Masked Royal & his new partner are entering the battlefield."

Locke looked shock while Spirit commented, "Boo, bad writing! For announcement the Battle Royal before it starts & for the story chapter to be brought back."

While the duo argued, Melas rolled his eyes, while Aster begun to laugh at the duo's speech

* * *

AN:

Aster chapter finally came... I had so much trouble to explain her character history... this is basically her story in a nutshell, her father was a gym leader, a specialist of Pokémon who are at the advantage in the darkness, namely Ghost & Dark-type. He IS Silver, but he IS _ _ _ _ _ _ _, a character who appears is canon, a fusion of two characters. but I'll simplify it, Aster has so much Psychic-Aura potential that she can understand Pokémon from her father.

Dusk is not dead, merely trapped, while Aster is forced into an alternate reality, the Academy-verse specific, if I didn't make it blunt enough.

She has her father's Pokémon (About six maybe seven of them), but she also has a Roselia that evolved from a Delta Budew, while she catches a Partner Eevee of a unique color.

More Spirit & timid Locke.

Aster is very complex, funny enough, the grandfather vibes she gets from Melas aren't too off, I mean Melas is Chroma/Silver father, so she would get those feelings.

Tell me what to improve on, but aside that...

Let the Light Shine Forever more... Ciao!


	28. Volume 2 is coming!

Volume 2 will be coming in a while.

First however, I want to talk about the files for this, the first is where each character sits in the three timelines, the first of them:

* * *

 **THE MAIN TIMELINE**

This is the cleanest of the timelines, **Chroma** becomes **Silver** , going to the semi-finals & creating the Bond Phenomenon between a Delta Typhlosion & Greninja.

 **Scarlet** was verbally & physically abused by her mother, works for Team Flare, as well as being chosen by a special Reshiram.

 **Lily Noir** is the Sinnohan Lorekeeper & Mother of Silver, Locke, Scarlet, etc, with a destroyed relationship to most Draconids & her own mother & son (I'll get into details in a later chapter). She eventually dies during a Team Galactic attack.

 **Locke** is one of the other members of the family with quite the potential to exceed her own family, she has a soft side for Scarlet & was gang raped by a group of bullies, causing her brother's wrath & creating a timid personality out of her, to later be broken by Silver's aggressive battle style.

 **Spirit** is a character in Academy Moon, she is a literal joke character, with a like for scaring people like she does chocolate, she one dreqms of becoming a top coordinator.

You already know **Zossie**.

 **Evie** is Silver's twin sister, she highly michievous & defiant, she no longer has the goal of Coordinator & is chosen one of Darkrai, she's... really only here for the ride.

Melas Ore is a Professor like Ben in this, he is chosen by Hoopa, involved in the Mewtwo experiments, create a small group of cloned Pokémon, resurrected he god daughter & gave a Mewtwo's body, doesn't care somewhat about family & is the older brother to Aether Foundation's President, Lusamine.

* * *

 **The PokéProblematic Timeline**

In this reality, which reaching beyond questionable, is a much more emotionally empathetic Chroma, he is younger than the main timeline somehow?

Locke, Scarlet, Spirit & Evie do not exist, Lily died giving birth to him & Zossie, Melas during an Ultra Wormhole experiment, was shattered like Gaster.

* * *

In a more Pokémon-ish timeline of this, Chroma becomes Ghost, & goes after Team Rainbow Rocket with his Pokémon & a Snag Machine, restoring his father, getting into a, ahem, relationship with Lillie (don't this family love they have for each other) & with help of some Alolan Experiment heroes, restores Necrozma back to HER full power.

* * *

 **Ultra Timeline**

This is the most recent timeline, in this Locke & Spirit don't exist, while Chroma becomes Kuro, this timeline is almost exactly like the main one, except Kuro goes to Galar directly after Kalos. There is no Melas & Lily's fate is still the same, leaving Kuro to watch over them.

Evie is more childish, much like Spirit(fourth wall as well), Evie becomes Yurie, a personality amalgamation of Evie & Spirit, with a twist, Yurei has always been lonely, til she met a young Marshadow, sticking together, then she got her first Pokemon, a Delta Bulbasaur.

Scarlet is alot like her original, except she think very little in herself, often berating herself for messing something up, she wishes to prove herself, despite not knowing or being aware that she is strong enough to prove herself.

Melas disappears mysteriously without a trace, The difference in the corr timeline is, she's extremely missed by her children. Kuro is chosen by Diancie.

* * *

Now, that's that, but now in Volume 2, there will be roughly time zone, I will focus on the family & a name change will shock you.

That's it for now, however, there is one other, who's is like a separate entity. He will be making a new appearance, next time;

Trainer of Darkness

Don't miss it! Let the Light Shine Forever more... Ciao!


End file.
